Life After Lima
by CeredwenFlame
Summary: There is life after high school and this is where it begins for Kurt Hummel. Rated M for language and intimate acts that start at chapter 26. Since it is now going to be more obvious in chapter seven, I have adjusted this so that you can now see the pairing. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am merely playing with the characters of Glee for my own amusement. This story is something that's been clawing at my mind for a little while. Will be multi-chapter, might be slightly AU (I'm not sure yet, I'm just letting it be what it is). I hope that you will enjoy it and let me know by reviewing. I have no beta-reader, just myself and I have been going over what I've got down so far and trying to flesh it out better and make it make more sense. I'm not sure what my updating pattern will be like. It depends on how much the muses give me to work with. With that said, here is the first chapter... a little background to get this shindig started. Enjoy!**

* * *

Kurt Hummel was sitting in his apartment - it was small, but not quite shoebox sized. There were some days where he still felt like being here in New York was just a dream and at any moment he was going to wake up to the harsh cold reality that had been Lima, Ohio. He didn't want to be so pessimistic but after having been dragged down for so long, it was sometimes hard to accept that this was his life. It had taken forever to finally get out of high school and Lima, but he had managed it. Maybe not the way he'd intended to, but he was free at last and he could honestly say that yes, there was life after high school.

Life after high school was interesting - to say the least. The end of high school had brought about a lot of uncertainty. He hadn't gotten into NYADA and he'd dreamed of the school for so long that he hadn't even looked into any others. He hadn't known it initially, but he'd been very lucky to have a father and a boyfriend who had planned further ahead than he had at the time. He had been sketching and designing the costumes for the New Directions from very early on and with the help of Mercedes and the rest of the glee girls, the ensembles had become tangible reality.

In all honesty, as much as he loved performing, he'd always loved designing things. He'd been sketching and designing for nearly as long as he could remember. First with crayons and whatever blank paper he could get his hands on and then to real sketch books with real tools as he'd gotten older. His mother had been the first one to compliment his ability and had bought him his first book and good pencils.

He still had a few of those old pencils and his old sketch book. He'd sketched things for his mother of course, because she was the most beautiful woman he knew and while some of his earlier attempts had been laughable, those right before she'd gotten really sick had started to show real promise. He had designed mostly for himself after that. Most of the things he wanted to wear were either too hard to find in Ohio, or were too expensive to feasibly buy. So what he couldn't buy, he made and oddly, he made it well.

His skills were exemplary enough that his portfolio had gained him acceptance to Parson's. He couldn't believe it. He was absolutely shocked when his father and Blaine had handed him the acceptance letter and the finished portfolio that had been returned. They had made it look really professional. Obviously they had gone through a lot of effort to do this for him and to keep him out of the loop. He'd been stunned speechless when he opened the letter to see that not only was he accepted but he had been selected to receive a special scholarship that only a small handful of incoming freshmen were awarded every year.

The end of that summer had seen a lot of things happen but the most interesting thing was the week that he and his father spent in New York looking for an apartment so that Kurt could attend school in the fall with nothing to worry about other than his school work. They had actually found the place fairly quickly and the landlady - a sweet grandmotherly woman - had taken a liking to both Hummel men and it was settled so fast that Burt and Kurt had time to actually enjoy New York together. It was good to have some father - son bonding time, considering how truncated that time was going to be.

He'd started school and despite how hard it had been to be social in high school, he'd found himself making friends quickly and relatively easily. He had a few friends that went to NYU, several that went to Parson's of course and even a few that went to other schools around New York. He had met most of them at various coffee joints around the city or in other places he frequented for class reasons. It was such a startlingly refreshing change of pace to be accepted at long last. It was what he'd always wished for and he was so glad that New York was what he'd always imagined it would be.

Despite majoring in fashion design, Kurt had never really stopped performing - and probably never would. His NYU friends were theater geeks and so he had an in there, if they needed extras they would call him and there were several good karaoke places around the campuses so that he could belt a few tunes out when he felt the need. There were also some very good clubs around - not that he frequented them, but it was nice to know that they were around if he wanted to get out and enjoy himself for a while.

Kurt sat there at his small drafting table, looking around the small apartment he called home. It wasn't huge, but it was clean which mattered more. He'd had to leave a lot behind in Lima but most of the objects he didn't really miss. He missed people more and thanks to Skype and various modes of transportation, Kurt didn't have to miss the people in his life quite as badly. As he looked around, he couldn't help but think just how much his life had changed in the two years that had passed since graduation.

He was now halfway through his sophomore year at Parson's and he was at the top of his class. He had more friends than he'd ever dared to dream of having. Life was so different now than it had been that it was a stark contrast when you put his old life next to his new life. He'd changed too, but he couldn't let himself start thinking about that right now or he'd never get anything accomplished today. Not that it seemed like he was going to get much done anyway, but he had to try. He was ahead of most of his work and he intended to keep it that way.

Yet, there are times when no matter how much we want to focus and be productive that it seems like we just aren't meant to. Today was shaping up to be one of those days. He would sit there at his drafting table and try to sketch one of the myriad projects he needed to work on. For a little while, things would go well enough, but then suddenly, his mind would get distracted. He sighed to himself, somewhat resigned, he probably had his overloaded schedule to thank for this.

He hadn't really allowed himself to take a true break in almost two weeks. Between things he was making for classes, things he was making for friends, and his part time job at an upscale boutique, he didn't really have a lot of time. After an hour of sitting there and getting only half of one sketch done, Kurt finally gave himself over fully to the distractions his mind had been giving him all day. If his brain needed a break well then who was he to try and stop it? He moved to the couch and allowed his mind to wander through daydreams and to reflect more on the various changes that had happened since he'd left Lima, Ohio far behind himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Memory lane was crowded today. It seemed that his mind was completely rebelling against the idea of doing anything productive. For whatever nostalgic reason, his mind had decided to start thinking of his various friends from High School and how things had either stayed relatively similar or changed completely now two years later. He could try to be stubborn and focus on something else, but maybe it was better to just let his mind go. Maybe he needed to get all of this out of his system so that he could be a productive student again.

His mind of course first went to Blaine. Sweet, dapper, handsome Blaine. Just over two years ago they had been nearly inseparable. Boyfriends practically joined at the hip. He had never truly said goodbye to Blaine and they were still best friends but the passion and spark had left their relationship before that summer's end. They'd been so caught up in clinging to each other for so long that they didn't notice the signs. Yes, they were close and they always would be, but perhaps they weren't the one and done loves of each other's lives. It was a little strange, even now, to think in those terms. But the reality was a lot simpler than it might seem.

For both boys, the other had been the only out gay guy they had really known at the time. They'd had a mentor/ student kind of relationship to start with. Kurt had fallen hard and fallen fast for Blaine. His dapper ways and his charm and how genuinely interested in Kurt Blaine had been had sealed the deal. They had flirted and had fun and finally Blaine had seemed to catch up with the program and their friendship blossomed into so much more. He smiled fondly at the memories that flitted across his mind's eye then. They had so many wonderful moments. Sweet, romantic, fluffy moments a plenty. Every now and then he kind of missed them, but he wasn't sad that he and Blaine were over - not anymore.

Kurt would always love Blaine to the depth and breadth of his soul, but that love had changed from romantic love to something just as strong, but different. He couldn't imagine not having Blaine in his life but their lives were moving in different directions. It had been hard realizing that at first, but once they had and had finally accepted it, things became effortless again. Kurt would never regret that Blaine was his first everything but it was time for them both to move on.

They still texted almost every day- even if just to say goodnight, called each other at least every other day and Skyped at least once a week... but there wasn't the ache of love lost, there was just two friends keeping in touch and that was that. It was amazing in a way that Blaine found the time to keep in such great contact with him. Considering that when he'd gone out to California to stay with Cooper after graduating that he'd kind of fallen in to an acting gig. But Kurt couldn't help but feel proud of Blaine and he was just so glad that they hadn't lost their friendship.

In fact, he would dare to say that their friendship was even stronger now than it had been back then. They had grown both together and apart and they were both in much better places now. He was just glad that the end of their relationship hadn't been the end of everything between them. He liked knowing that Blaine would always be a part of his life. They would never end up married to each other, but neither was bothered by that fact. They would always be there for each other because they were now the very best of friends.

His other friendships had of course shifted and changed as well. He had lost touch with some of the members of the New Directions but it wasn't the end of the world. It was just what happened when people grew up, left high school and started living their own lives. He only really heard from Brittany, Tina, Rachel and Finn with any sort of regularity. He paused and let himself think of the four people from high school he was still close with.

He and Rachel had dinner together at least once a week. She lived closer to NYADA, but it wasn't so big a city that they couldn't hang out. Rachel was of course taking NYADA by storm. He was still hurt that he hadn't gotten in but this had actually worked out better for him in the end, so he couldn't be bitter. He did what he could to support Rachel and that seemed to be more than enough for the diva. Every so often she would invite him to her apartment to hear her sing whatever new thing she was auditioning with or to help her plan an outfit for something, but he didn't mind. At least Rachel had finally seen reason and let him tailor her wardrobe into something much more befitting someone who hoped to end up on Broadway.

He still remembered that conversation.

"Rachel, please for just this once, listen to me. Your wardrobe worked as well as it was going to for High School.. but it won't work for New York. It's one of the fashion capitols of the world, Rachel. I love you but Gaga if you take any of those hideous sweaters to New York I will personally make it my mission to make sure you NEVER get cast in anything by any means necessary." Kurt had quipped.

Rachel's eyes had gone wide. "Why would you do that!"

"Because Rachel, this toddler granny wardrobe is holding you back. Out of an entire wardrobe, there are only maybe 5 or 6 pieces that would be even remotely acceptable for New York, NYADA, and Broadway and you've never even worn them. I know because I'm the one that bought you those more versatile pieces. I have already spoken to your fathers and they agree with me that you need to look more polished, more fashion forward, and they are prepared to foot the bill if you allow me to take you shopping for New York appropriate attire. If you want to be successful, you must dress for success, Rachel."

It had taken a few days for it all to sink in, but Rachel had finally agreed. He had even conned her into going to his salon and letting him and his trusted hair dresser update her look. He promised they would do nothing drastic, but if she wanted a career like Barbara she was going to have to start taking her appearance just as seriously as she did everything else. The end result had been nothing less than stunning.

Gone were the blocky bangs, in their place more subtle and versatile soft layers. Gone was the bulk of the length of her hair, instead keeping it to a more shoulder length medium that would be able to be more easily put under wigs or simply styled in more ways. It brought out her eyes and flattered the shape of her face much more than the cut she'd had for so many years had. She'd gotten no less than six compliments the moment they'd left the salon - proof positive of a job well done in Kurt's eyes.

Her wardrobe no longer had carousel horses or any other animals for that matter. He hadn't even allowed her an animal print. He had found a lot of well tailored pieces in a myriad of cuts and colors that could easily be mixed and matched and always looked put together. It didn't matter if the occasion was formal or casual, she would have whatever she needed to hobnob with whoever she might meet in New York. She no longer looked like a little girl playing dress up. Rachel Barbara Berry now looked like a woman ready to take the world by storm.

When she had gotten to New York and had seen what most of the people wore, she'd been ever so thankful for Kurt's intervention. She looked like she belonged in New York. She couldn't even imagine how New Yorkers would have reacted to her previous attire. She still called on Kurt every now and then for fashion tips but she'd actually learned to shop for herself. Though she insisted that once Kurt became a famous designer that he make the dress for her first premier event. Kurt agreed if only because it was a small price to pay to finally get fashion into her head.


	3. Chapter 3

Brittany had finally graduated and had migrated to New York. She'd started working at a dance studio called Pure Dance and it's owner - a sweet little older lady named Mika had passed and left the studio to Britt. Britt had been amazed but Mika had loved how Brittany approached dance and teaching people and of course how Brittany was with people in general had been a thing of beauty to the older woman. Britt took classes to become a formal dance teacher but even her teachers agreed she didn't really need much help. The classes were just a formality. She would pass and would become a credited teacher.

Darling Brittany texted him randomly between the classes she was teaching and the classes she was taking. They met up whenever their free time happened to coincide and it was almost like old times. It was strange to say that because not all that much time had actually passed, but hanging out with Brittany reminded him of simpler times. He was happier now, but his happiness had a lot to do with the things that changed. He was just grateful that Brittany was still the sweet natured, gentle soul that she had always been. Even if she did still try to kiss him every chance she got. He weathered it good naturedly, but he drew the line at kissing, he didn't let her go into French Kissing - much to her chagrin - or anywhere else for that matter.

Brittany professed that her dolphin, Kurt, was the best kisser she'd ever been with and she didn't want to completely give up Kurtie kisses if she didn't have to. Enough pouting would have him agreeing to just one kiss - of course she drew it out and milked it for all it was worth, but the smile on her face was worth the mild annoyance. Of course she was also pestering him to come to Pure Dance for even one class a week. She wanted to make sure he kept up with dancing even if he was going to design clothes. Besides the exercise would be good to help keep his body so lithe. He couldn't disagree with that idea, but he informed her that he would have to look at his upcoming schedules for class and work and then he would get back to her.

She had grinned and promised that he wouldn't even have to pay because she missed her dolphin and that would give them an excuse to hang out and to dance together. He was a much better dancer than he'd ever let Mr. Schuster realize and Brittany missed dancing with Kurt. Besides, he could help show her classes a thing or two about working together with people. She tried to get the boys and girls to switch partners and even dance with the same sex just to make sure they understood the importance of being able to set aside differences and work together. That had helped make Kurt's promise that much more sincere.

It wasn't going to be easy though. Still she'd only requested one day per week. Really only one hour of one day per week. He would definitely have to check his schedule at the boutique and then see when he had free time to spare for dancing. It wasn't frivolous - it wasn't like he was just going to a club or something. This was dance class, something that would keep him in shape aside from the exercising he already did and would also help keep him trained up should he end up with an opportunity to perform. He would find a way to make it work. He brought himself out of his reverie just long enough to make a reminder in his planner to do just that.

Tina was now in her freshman year at Juilliard. He remembered how worried she had been when she was getting ready to put together everything she needed for her application. He hadn't gotten into NYADA but most of his friends seemed to believe that he had some gift for knowing their talents. She had called him, wanting his opinion on her audition song.

"What song should I do, Kurt?" Tina inquired. He had truly missed her soft, gentle voice.

"Honestly, I think True Colors is one of your best numbers. It's simple and honest and pure. Keep it stripped down, just your voice if you can do it without accompaniment. If you can't only some light piano backing to keep the melody for you. You really don't know how beautiful your voice is, Tina."

"I'm nowhere near the singer that you and Rachel are."

"Nonsense. That's comparing apples to oranges and you know it. Rachel and I can belt to the balconies. Power is good but finesse can be so much better. That's what your voice is, Tina... finesse. It's all softness and emotion, it draws people in better than belting a love song can. People can connect with your voice much better. And if I may be completely honest, I would rather listen to you sing than hear Rachel any day. Sure, she can pick a song to accentuate her voice and make the most technically perfect performance there is... But technically perfect is usually devoid of emotion. Every time I have ever had the pleasure of hearing you sing, I have been moved, Tina. Don't sell yourself short." Kurt coaxed.

"Well thank you..." Tina says softly. Kurt knew she was blushing madly.

"As for what you should wear, I think that considering your song choice, it would be best if you let them see the real Tina. Not the girl that hides behind voluminous clothing... But the sweet girl that hides behind an image. Keep everything simple and tasteful and let your true self shine, Tina." Kurt says in an encouraging tone.

"I have my monologue picked out and I'm rehearsing that. Mike is helping me with the dance portion. I hadn't realized I was going to have to do so many different things across the board." Tina says with a small sigh and Kurt could tell how nervous she was.

"Nonsense. You have nothing to be worried about. You are one of the best all around talents the New Directions ever had. You sing, you dance, you can get into the character of any song... You're good in lead and you're good in support. You have versatility, Tina and they will love you for it. Just remember if you need anything once you and Mike get to New York, I won't be that far away."

"Thank you so much Kurt. When we get there, we'll have to get together and have dinner." Tina giggled. Mike had gone to a local school and was working with his father to get money saved up to go to New York and to get some of his baseline classes out of the way so that he and Tina could go together when she graduated. He'd already been accepted to Juilliard and they let him defer entrance without penalty, thankfully.

He had always liked Mike. Mike was never among the jocks that had picked on him and though they had never really talked a lot, Mike had never seemed to have a problem with him either. Kurt had urged Tina to pass along his new email address to Mike and to let Mike know that if he ever wanted to talk, the option was there. Mike had always accepted Kurt and had never shied away from him like some of the other glee guys had. Mike also took really good care of Tina and for those reasons, Mike would always be good people in Kurt's book.

"That's my girl. When not if. You tell me when and I will make sure we have the perfect place to celebrate."

Both Tina and Mike were very busy. They were also doing very well in their classes, which explained why they were so busy. Juilliard was a very progressive school and it's curriculum was hellish, but it was worth it. Once you graduated from Juilliard, you were almost guaranteed to end up getting not just work, but good work in whatever art you had applied yourself to. On a side note, Kurt picked up his phone and sent Tina a quick text.

~ When you get time. You and me, movies and spa treatments I have better stuff now. ~

~ Sounds great I'll let you know when I have free time coming.~ Tina

He smiled. He was so glad she was doing well. Tina had always been one of the quieter members of their glee club... but he had always enjoyed her company. She was much more confident now and she wasn't quite as shy, but she was still more soft spoken. He wouldn't have her any other way though. Gaga it made him miss his girls. He found himself wishing for those days of girl's night in slumber parties. All his girls in one place - what he wouldn't give to have that again... but it just wasn't meant to be right now.

Then his mind turned to his step-brother. The last of the four people, aside from Blaine, that Kurt spoke to on any kind of regular basis. But there were a few issues there as well. He absolutely hated the fact that Finn had enlisted. He still argued with Finn about that every time they were in Lima together. It was mostly because he was worried about his step-brother. He'd come to love Finn as family, and there might as well not even be a step before the brother and Kurt worried all the time what would happen if Finn one day didn't come home. But military life had oddly suited Finn and he was part of the base's morale team. They even put on performances, so Finn had still found a way to perform. It was kind of amazing really.

The endless working out and the dedication to the team had helped Finn grow. He was more fit now than he'd ever been and Kurt had to admit that the now defined muscles suited Finn. The teamwork had helped Finn step down from the role of leading man though he was now a team leader in his own right... the fact was that Finn could now see the bigger picture and could effortless work with the people around him. Though Kurt maintained that part of the reason Finn was so good at the chaos control was because being part of the New Directions had started his training in that much earlier.

Finn was learning more about the ins and outs of how the military worked and using the new knowledge he gained to help better form a plan of attack for getting his father's dishonorable discharge revoked. He'd been in contact with the officers his father had saved and their families and all had written Finn with information about what had happened and how his father's actions had shaped their lives. He sent copies of all this to Kurt, knowing that Kurt would keep it safe for him.

Kurt had promised Finn, after a long and tear filled conversation that if anything did happen, he would do what he could with the information to finish what Finn had started. He may not agree with Finn being in the army now, but he couldn't leave his brother high and dry either. If something did happen, he would gladly do what he could to make sure that dream didn't have to die. Kurt idly reached for a kleenex and dabbed at his eyes. Thinking about that always made him misty. He didn't want to think about losing his brother. So he pushed those thoughts away and started walking down other, more pleasant memory lanes.

* * *

**AN: I'm not sure how accurate some of this information is between the colleges, deferments and all the rest of it so please suspend disbelief if you can. I could do the research and probably find out, but I would much rather write more for you guys to read. Hope you enjoy. Please review if you can. Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

He allowed his mind to turn towards the rest of his fellow glee clubbers. Those with whom he had either lost contact with or had only passing contact with. Though there were two people on the list of irregular contact with whom his conversations were far more interesting than he had ever imagined they would be, but he would save those musings for after. Thinking of his friends was kind of bittersweet. He wished they could spend more time together but they had their own lives and he was glad they were all happy. Yet, still there were days when he wished to be back in the choir room with them all, listening to Mr. Schuster prattle on about whatever assignment he'd chosen for that week.

It made him miss Mercedes. She had once been his very best friend. He still loved her, he would always love Mercy but she was on the complete opposite coast and she was busier than Kurt was so their relationship was different now. He couldn't help but mourn the passing of it. He missed their long talks, her sass and their epic shopping sprees. But he couldn't be too upset, Mercy was living out her dreams.

She was busting through the music scene out in LA while taking classes at Berkeley. They talked as much as they could, and texted as frequently as they were able, but it wasn't the same. Thankfully both of them were too busy to really miss it properly. She had gotten back together with Sam and they were happy. He played at the beach and did modeling as well as being a lifeguard and taking a few classes here and there. Eventually he would be a teacher. He loved kids and wanted to teach the love of music to them. It was nice.

Kurt knew that Mercedes was currently working on building enough of a base to record her first album. She was putting in all the hours in the studio rehearsing and doing all the work of performing in clubs. Her music was gaining in popularity and it was only a matter of time before the rest of the world learned just how fabulous Mercedes Jones really was. Kurt couldn't wait and he would be there to get a copy of her first cd the moment it went on sale and had told her as much.

Kurt hadn't been surprised that Sam wanted to teach. He liked helping people and he'd seen the boy interacting with his siblings and he'd known that some day Sam would make a great father. Those same qualities and his love of music and playing guitar could easily be translated into teaching music. Kurt idly wondered what Mr. Schuster would think of that - especially since Sam had mentioned that wherever he ended up would have a glee club if he had anything to say about it.

Kurt and Sam had never been truly close, but Kurt was confident that he could call Sam his friend and that Sam considered him the same. Once upon a time, Kurt had hoped the trouty mouthed boy was of the right persuasion to flirt Kurt's way, but that just wasn't meant to be. What could he say, large lips aside, there was something very attractive about Sam Evans and it wasn't just his physical appearance. The guy was practically a saint in his heart - well a Geek and a saint, but still. Kurt knew that if he needed to get a hold of Mercedes and was having enough trouble that he was getting worried, he could still text Sam and Sam would fill him in on what was going on. It was nice as were the occasional random texts of geek quotes from Sam. Even better, Kurt was actually figuring out where most of them came from.

Another model in their circle of friends was one Santana Lopez. She was a much more well known model than Sam Evans. She'd been discovered, practically by accident and she was still going to school whenever she could but the spirited Latina was now a name on the runways. He was proud of her, even if they didn't talk that much. He did get the occasional email from her. Sadly, Santana and Brittany were no longer together. They were still close friends but time and distance and other things had pulled them apart. It was odd to see how much their relationship had mirrored his and Blaine's.

Kurt couldn't help but wonder if Santana might ever model for him once he got out there and became a real designer. And yes, there was one person who might argue that he already was, but that was neither here nor there at the moment. He made things mostly for class though a small handful of his friends had either been given gifts made by him or had conned him into making things for them. He could design equally well for men and women both thanks to designing for himself and the girls of the New Directions.

After hearing that Santana had gotten into modeling, Kurt had begun to keep a very small sketchbook of designs he thought would look stunning on the fierce latina. He remembered how she was built from being on the squad with her in Cheerios... and from the campaigns she was now in, he could see that not much had changed. She was still curvy but perhaps a little more toned and a little more filled out but in the good way not the bad way. There had always been an odd bond between the two of them, which had only been solidified when she'd come out... For all her snark and bitchiness, Santana was a devoted and loyal person to those whom she called friend. Perhaps Kurt should message her and confess to the sketches... at least at some point.

Quinn was going to Yale and had determined to go in to psychology. He wasn't sure of her motivations but he figured the roller coaster ride high school had been for her probably had something to do with it. She had dinner or lunch with Rachel twice a week - she'd come into New York one day and Rachel would take the metro out to Quinn another. It was interesting to find the former Queen B and former loser to be such good friends now.

Kurt occasionally joined the girls on their dinner outings when his schedule allowed him. He might have hated Quinn on more than one occasion, but when it came down to it, she was just as much one of his girls as the rest of them. No matter how the other guys of glee had dated, broken up with and generally annoyed the women of glee, there was never a doubt that they were Kurt's and Kurt belonged to the girls of glee. Even when he'd been dating Blaine... The girls had just kind of allowed Blaine to join in. The girls needed their gays and the gay boys needed the girls. It didn't matter that Blaine could easily pass as straight and was more welcome to hang out with the boys. He could just as easily hang out with the girls with Kurt.

Sometimes Kurt really missed all that. He however did not miss pregnant psycho Quinn, or pink haired Skank Quinn. Despite the tragedy of the accident that had put her in a wheel chair, Kurt couldn't help but think that part of that had helped Quinn get off her Queen B high horse and back down to earth where she belonged. Once she'd gotten over herself, she was much more fun to be around. Sure, he liked trading witticisms with her but he much preferred being her friend than her frienemy.

He paused in his thoughts to log into his email and he noticed he had a message from Artie. They had once been closer but time and distance had taken some of that away. They were still friends and they sent random emails to each other but the contact wasn't as frequent as it was with some people. Besides, Artie was heinously busy at MIT - he was majoring in engineering and computer science. Kurt had a feeling that despite the fact that Artie had always like things of that nature, that a desire to find a way to either gain back his own mobility or at least simulate it better had spurred him on. He would never ask and even if he did he doubted Artie would own up to it, but it would make sense.

Kurt couldn't follow much of the tech jargon or geek speak but he understood how happy his friend was. Artie really did love the detail oriented nature of engineering and computers. He felt challenged and Kurt knew all too well how good it felt to have something you loved that challenged you. The New Directions had moved on up in the world in a way. They had survived high school hell and they were all finally coming in to their own. It was a good feeling and Kurt was sure he wasn't the only one who felt that way.

He noticed another email that he should read, but first he needed to break for food. He made his way into his small kitchen and looked through what he had on hand, deciding to make a grilled chicken salad with balsamic vinaigrette. While he worked on cooking, he let his mind drift to the rest of the New Directions that he either had limited contact with or hadn't really known all that well even though they had been part of the group.

Rory had gone back to Ireland but thanks to Rory's fascination with Finn so long ago, Kurt had been able to get to know the interesting boy and they now either emailed or wrote good old fashioned letters to one another. Rory was going to Edinburgh for Design - he'd always been sketching random things and that love of art had led him to Graphic Design. Oddly Rory was a bit of a whiz with computers and now, he had the proper outlet for it. Sometimes they would Skype and talk about projects they were working on. As a student of fashion design, Kurt was well aware of the amount of time and dedication such pursuits required.

Lauren though she'd never returned to glee after her brief stint was now a Professional Wrestler which he thought suited her personality. It was acting and it was violent but it was controlled chaos and more power to her. He didn't know what Sugar Motta was up to, but considering how rich her father was, it didn't really matter. Asperger's aside, she hadn't been that bad - even if he did believe that her more socially acceptable form of autism was just an act.

He then thought about encouraging Unique and helping her come into her own. He thought about the Warblers. He might not have been there long but he'd made some friends that he still kept in contact with. Mostly Jeff and Nick but he still got random messages from Trent, Wes and David as well. He'd gone from feeling entirely alone to having a network of friends that he was still marveling over at times.

He and Dave Karofsky had kept in contact as well. Dave was now in college to become a Sports Agent and he had just celebrated his one year anniversary with his boyfriend Alec. Kurt was so happy that Dave had finally accepted himself and had proudly come out. He was happy that Dave had found someone to love him. He deserved it. Kurt had dabbled in dating since Blaine but he was far too busy at the moment to properly dedicate himself to a real relationship. It was okay though, he felt he needed the time to discover himself.

That only left two people to ponder over and they were two people with whom his friendship had evolved in ways he hadn't foreseen.


	5. Chapter 5

The most recent unexpected turn came from the late addition to their club senior year. Joseph Hart was an interesting boy. He'd been home schooled and had been more socially awkward and oblivious than anyone Kurt had ever met. Teen Jesus, as he had been dubbed, was a very religious young man but aside from one small incident that had pissed Santana off to no end, that religious nature didn't really come with the usual hang ups.

He knew that Quinn and Sam both kept in contact with the boy, but Kurt had never really gotten close to him. He had however been very thankful that Joe had looked past the homosexuality and he had been more than happy to educate the boy on what it was like to be gay especially in a small minded place like Lima. Kurt would never understand religion and he didn't want to be religious. But he respected the kind of comfort that Joe got from it and Joe respected Kurt's views.

He was just glad that the young man hadn't immediately decided that just because Kurt was gay he was like the devil incarnate or something. Their conversations were strange but they'd both learned a lot from each other. Kurt had the email addresses for everyone from the New Directions and tried to keep in touch with most of them. He generally sent out a mass email around the holidays and only tried to more deeply connect with the people he'd been closer to.

However since graduating over two years ago, he had received a handful of emails from Joe Hart. Joe was going to go to college to become a social worker. That didn't surprise Kurt, but what had surprised him was that Joe wanted to find a way to help LGBT kids as well. He said that it wasn't up to him to judge these kids for something they couldn't control. But he didn't feel like he was being a very good Christian knowing these kids were getting bullied and committing suicide while so many people just stood by.

Kurt had asked what had inspired Joe to take that track and had been shocked again at the answer. He still had that email saved too actually. It was a testament to progress and that there was hope that one day kids like himself wouldn't have to go through what he had gone through. He indulged his nostalgia and opened the email, skimming over it yet again as he ate his salad.

- Honestly, you did. I heard from Quinn and the others about the severe level of bullying that took place and I did witness it a couple of times before things started going better at McKinley. I remembered what you said about Dave when we'd been told that he'd attempted suicide. I don't honestly know how you got through everything that happened without breaking Kurt. I know we don't know each other that well and I know we see things very differently, but I think you're an inspiration. You faced being bullied every day for years and you came out on the other side so much stronger. Persecution is something that can affect anyone and everyone. I know that there are some religious people out there who would feel that I'm turning my back on my Christianity by supporting homosexuals, but honestly, I think I would be turning my back on my faith if I didn't support them.

Most of these people that spout off bible quotes and talk down about people have never really met anyone with an alternate sexuality. And they forget some of the main things that the Bible tries to teach us. Judge not lest ye be judged chief among them. I've read the bible cover to cover and while I am aware of the words those people use to say that God says it's a sin, not one of those words was directly from God. I will admit I was ready to judge when I first heard but that's because I didn't know and I didn't understand. Once I actually got to meet you and Blaine and was educated, how could I judge you? Love is love. And I honestly think it's past time that people of Faith started showing it in others.

We're supposed to love our brothers and sisters. We're not supposed to cast the first stone. There's so much hate in this world already and we need to stop adding to it. Christians suffered religious persecution for years and they should know how much that hurts. No one should have to feel that way. So I'm going to do what I can to make sure that what you went through and what Dave went through doesn't have to be the way things are forever. I can listen to someone's problems, help them see that they aren't alone and maybe one person at a time, the world can change. You helped me change, I think it's only right to pay it forward. -

They didn't talk very often, but he would still get an email here and there - usually asking for perspective since Joe wasn't homosexual and couldn't understand the issues from that side. But Kurt was all too glad to help and he and Blaine had both been all too happy to encourage Joe to keep on this path because he was right, the hate had to end some time and it never would if people never tried to be better.

The most strange though, had to be Noah, Kurt thought as he clicked open the most recent message from the man who had once been his bully and now was one of his biggest supporters even if they didn't talk all the time. As he read it, his mind thought back to the trouble making young man... Noah had gone to California and had started up that pool cleaning business but his habit of singing while he worked had landed him an opportunity.

A client was a record producer and Noah was currently in the studio working on his first album. There had been a lot of prep work that had gone in to it. There had been some traveling and a lot of soul searching and finally, Puck had grown up, dropped the facade and owned up to being Noah again. It was good, Kurt liked Noah a hell of a lot more than he'd liked Puck. They kept in contact through email mostly but occasionally when Noah was really excited about something, he'd call Kurt. The first time Noah had done so, Kurt had called him on it.

"Dude, you're like super picky about this kind of stuff. So I figure if you like it I'll be golden." had been Noah's response.

Kurt had laughed, remonstrated Noah for calling him dude and then proceeded to dissect the music as had been requested. A few tweaks were needed here and there and of course it needed polishing but Kurt didn't think it was that bad. So whenever Noah was blocked or wasn't sure if something was up to standard, Kurt would get a text to see if he was busy and if he wasn't, he'd get a call.

The only other funny thing about staying friends with Noah was the panicked phone call he'd gotten when the label had started talking about image to Noah.

"Kurt... I need your help man."

"With what, Noah?"

"The label is starting to talk image man..."

"Ah. Do you still have the mohawk?"

"Nah, shaved it off, let it all grow back but I've been thinking about shaving it again. I've been keeping it short to keep it under control so it doesn't become a jewfro but honestly, I think I look better without it."

Kurt pondered that, recalling when Noah's head had been shaved when they were in school. "I agree, you do have the bone structure to pull off the bald look - not everyone can. What kind of clothing are you wearing now?"

"I still just do jeans and t-shirts. I mean I guess it's kind of lazy but it's comfortable. I like being comfortable... I perform better when I'm comfortable."

"So, take a stand and don't let them put you in anything that you don't feel comfortable in. Tell you what Noah, I'll send you a list of measurements I need and if you send that information back to me along with some recent photographs, I'll see if I can come up with something that's still comfortable enough for you but showy enough for the label." Kurt had replied.

The next day he had all the information he had requested and thankfully, the projects he was working on for school were already mostly finished and he could focus on this to help his friend. He had designed jeans that were much more tailored and would be supple enough to allow Noah free range of movement but would also showcase how toned the guy was. He'd designed several different types of shirts that would also showcase the buff body Noah had always been so proud of.

It had taken him two full weeks and the help of a couple of his friends but finally he'd had enough to send Noah. He hadn't really known what kind of reaction Noah was going to have but he'd put it out of his mind and focused on his class work once again. By the time the package had gotten out to California, Kurt had somewhat forgotten about it. That was until Noah called him.

"I could kiss you."

"Aren't you straight, Noah?"

"Yeah but seriously Kurt... these are fucking amazing. They feel good on and they look... fucking amazing." Noah gushed.

"Well, I'm glad I could help."

"I can't believe you made me clothes. You know, if the label likes this you're gonna have to make more. I don't think I'd trust anyone else to do this for me. I'm sure you could probably recommend designers left and right but you help me out and I'll help you out. What do you say? Like the idea of having a rock star that refuses to wear anything not designed by the House of Hummel?" Noah asks with a chuckle.

"Just try to keep in mind I'm still in school and I'm not a professional designer yet, Noah. If the label likes it, I will do what I can to work with you I suppose - I mean it would be good exposure for me. Just try not to trash the clothing Noah, I only have so much time you know."

"You send me the info I need to know to make sure I don't ruin what you make me and I'll fucking treat it like gold. This is the most awesome thing anyone's ever done for me, man." Noah commented. Kurt hadn't known really what to say to that... He didn't know if the label would really like what he'd designed for Noah but Noah liked it and honestly, that kind of mattered more. It was a testament to how far they'd come. First bully and victim and now friends. Kurt liked that. It was progress and it was proof that high school hadn't broken him.

He shook himself from the memory. He did actually have to start sketching a few things for some upcoming affair Noah had just sent him information on. Something that looked a little more formal but was still Noah. He could work that in between the projects he had going for his classes. It wouldn't be a problem. The only reason he'd needed help with the initial garments in the first package was quantity and a short time frame. He wondered if his mind would actually let him get something productive done now... He might not be able to help the sentimentality but he could wish that he could control it better.

He pulled up the email Noah had sent him with the information that he needed and printed it. He read over it all and tried to decide what would be the best ensemble for Noah in this particular situation.

* * *

**AN:** Just a little bit more background before we get into the meat of the story and you get to see the pairing. I'm not going to give it away just yet. But I really did have to establish my version of the canon for Life After Lima. I wanted everyone to understand where the crew ended up so I could bring them in or not as was needed. I hope you're enjoying this. Please review and let me know what you think! Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I still own nothing of Glee... but I do own the concept for the club Silk. It's something a character of mine dreamed up long ago and I suppose at some point I'll have to share the full description of the club with you all... Maybe if I get enough of a response, I'll have a Director's Cut of L.A.L. and include the description of Silk as part of the extras... Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

He was sketching some formal-esque attire for Noah when his phone's text tone went off. Curious, he moved to pick it up from where he'd left it and clicked to see who the message was from. Oh, right... that was one person he'd forgotten. It hadn't been intentional. They hadn't been exactly the best of friends back in High School. In fact they were pretty much enemies back in high school, but like so many other things in Kurt's life, that too had changed.

And what an interesting change it had been burying the hatchet with Sebastian Smythe. After Dave's suicide attempt the smarmy Warbler had dropped a lot of the asshole air and started acting like a real person. He'd apologized to both Kurt and Blaine and Dave had told Kurt that Sebastian had even come to the hospital to apologize to him. So that was a good start.

Kurt kept running into Sebastian at the Lima Bean and they talked, still traded snark and sass back and forth but it was more just playful banter than hurtful now. Sebastian had his phone number and Kurt had Sebastian's but aside from some occasional witty snark, there wasn't much conversation. Kurt had wondered what Sebastian was going to do when he graduated but that conversation had never come to pass.

So imagine Kurt's surprise when his friends in New York had dragged him to a party at NYU when a familiar voice rang out from behind him. "Wow... Gay Face never thought I'd see you here." The tone wasn't cutting, it was filled with laughter. Kurt turned and came face to face with Sebastian. He smiled and laughed...

"Oh look a Meerkat ... I thought I caught the unmistakable stench of Craigslist." Kurt quipped back.

Sebastian chuckled. "So what brings you to NYU, Kurt?" He inquires.

"Lizzie, Kyle and Samantha." He says gesturing to the trio of theater geeks.

"Ah... and how did you meet them?"

"I ran into them at Mood while I was getting fabric for an assignment. They were there looking for some things for costumes and Lizzie complimented my outfit. Conversation and coffee and now here we are." Kurt explains with a laugh.

"So, you're going in to design then? What happened to NYADA?"

"I didn't get in. I hadn't applied to anything else or at least I thought I hadn't... But my father and Blaine had put together a portfolio out of my sketches and sent it to Parson's. I got in, with a rather nice scholarship I might add." Kurt preened.

"Congrats. I didn't know you designed."

"Oh well actually you probably didn't realize it, but you've seen my work before."

"Oh?"

"All the costumes the New Directions ever wore to regionals, sectionals and nationals." Kurt affirmed with a grin. "I have to admit it was a bitch finding colors and styles that would work for everyone. Most of the stuff the guys wore could be bought off the rack but it still needed altered to give a more tailored fit. The girls' costumes on the other hand had to be done from scratch. Too many different body types to try to use anything off the rack. I would design them and then the girls would help me put them together once I taught them the ins and outs of a sewing machine. Thankfully we were able to use the ones in the Home Ec room. If we'd had just mine, I don't think I'd have ever gotten the costumes finished." Kurt explains.

Sebastian blinked in shock. "That's impressive. If you love fashion so much why were you so set on NYADA and Broadway?"

"Because it was a big dream. I love performing, I probably always will. There's nothing quite like being on a stage, but as much as I love performing, I've always been a designer. I started sketching when I was little and what started out as little more than a child's scribbles with crayons, gradually became much more skillful. My mother was the first one to buy me a proper sketchbook and pencils. She always tried to support whatever interested me and though there were many things that were only passing flights of fancy, that wasn't one of them. I still perform, Kyle and the girls drag me to karaoke and sometimes con me into being an extra - it's not being in the spotlight but lets face it, I wasn't in the spotlight in the New Directions or the Warblers either." Kurt says with a small shrug.

"Point." was really all Sebastian could say to that.

"So, Sebastian what are you doing at NYU?" Kurt inquires.

"I go to school here."

"What are you majoring in?"

"Law."

"Impressive. Well good luck with your studies."

"You too, maybe we can get coffee sometime." Sebastian comments.

"Sure. Is your number still the same?" Kurt asks.

"Yes, is yours?"

"No, my old phone met with a very unfortunate demise at Finn's bumbling hands. I have a new phone and a new number now." Kurt responds.

Sebastian pulled his phone from his pocket and handed it to Kurt. "Well then, put in your new number."

Kurt found the listing Sebastian had for him, amazed to see that it said Kurt Hummel and not something like Gay Face or any of the numerous other things Sebastian had called him over the years. Once he was done editing the contact information he saved it and handed the phone back to Sebastian. They had talked for a little while and then Kurt had meandered back over to his trio of friends.

"So… who was the hottie you were talking with?" Lizzie teases.

"Who? Oh, you mean Sebastian."

"So what's his story?"

"I actually know him. He's from near to my hometown. I'm from Lima he lived in Westerville. Once upon a time he tried to steal Blaine from me. We buried the hatchet the summer before I came to New York. I didn't know he was at NYU."

"Wow… Why are all the hot guys gay?" Lizzie says with a pout. Kurt just chuckled and the friends enjoyed the party until they decided to return home.

He shook his head at the next memory… chuckling to himself. He and Sebastian had met up for coffee a handful of times since that party. Well it certainly seemed that he wasn't going to be getting much accomplished tonight. He couldn't help but chuckle at himself. It seemed it was going to be one of those nights. It happened every so often. Of course he had been cooped up in either his apartment or the work room at Parsons nearly nonstop for the past week and a half or so.

He grabbed his phone and sent a text to Lizzie, Kyle and Samantha seeing if they wanted to go out tonight. If his memory served there was a club called Silk that had karaoke tonight. He liked Silk, it was a decadent club but it had some of the best dance music and it had both a non alcoholic bar and an alcoholic bar and it had one of the biggest dance floors in the city. It was a nice place and he wasn't quite certain how he'd stumbled upon it but he'd been ever so glad he had.

~~ Sorry Kurt, we're going to have to take a rain check. We're working on monologues for auditions. We need to be ready by Monday so we're going to be working all weekend.~~ Came a reply from Lizzie.

He sighed to himself. It would figure. Well it wasn't the first time he'd gone out alone. Silk had a mix of clientele so there was also a chance that he might have some company for the evening at least. He didn't usually bring anyone home but someone to talk to, possibly dance with, and have drinks with wouldn't be that bad.

He busied himself cleaning up and he did manage to at least brainstorm a little for Noah's semiformal attire. Slacks made in more of a jeans cut so that they wouldn't be quite as fitted, the more relaxed fit would keep Noah comfortable but it wouldn't sacrifice style if it was done in a dress fabric. The shirt was something he would really have to think on a bit more. He had some ideas but even mentally sketching them didn't quite have it for him yet. He would have to think of fabrics and colors. Though perhaps black slacks and a crisp white shirt would be nice. He would have to think on it more. Thankfully, Noah had given him plenty of time to figure that out so he wasn't really worried about it right now.

Once that was done and he'd made the notes that he would need for later, he cleaned up the kitchen and went to his bedroom to ponder outfits for Silk. He would keep it simple but he always tried to maintain the high standard of style that he prided himself on. Of course most of his clothing now was designed by his own hand though he still loved designer items.

His closet here was **MUCH** smaller than the one in his room back in Lima but he made due. He had certainly had a hard time paring down and choosing what to bring with him but he had a stable collection of pieces he could easily mix and match that were both fashionable and versatile. He decided on a classic pair of black skinny jeans, his Marc Jacobs boots and a silk shirt that was dark blue but in the right light flashed various shades of blue some light and some dark. He couldn't remember where he'd gotten it but the way the silk fibers had been dyed, blended and then woven together had created such an interesting effect he'd had to have it.

That decision made, he hung the items up and popped down to a local café to get a quick dinner before returning to his apartment and getting cleaned up and dressed to go to the club. After getting dressed he used a small amount of product to coax his hair into an artfully mussed style. It suggested that he might have just had a great deal of fun in bed and perhaps his lover had run his hands through Kurt's hair and mussed it. Once upon a time he would have preferred to have his hair in a perfect coif but now, well he had relaxed a great deal. When he was done, he added a light bit of liner to his eyes and then grabbed his id, money and his keys. After making sure he had everything he locked up his apartment and caught the metro down to Silk.


	7. Chapter 7

When he finally arrived he was grateful to see that he'd timed it just right. The line wasn't clear around the block yet. Karaoke night was fairly popular and usually got busy pretty quickly. Thankfully he was early enough that he had a position near the front of the growing line. It didn't take long before he was given a blue band that meant he was over 18 but under 21 and allowed into the club. It was always breathtaking. They had a set up at one end of the floor for the Karaoke but the actual DJ was in a booth suspended above the floor. It allowed for maximum dance space. It was accessed by a special catwalk that came from the VIP area of the club. It was actually on more than one level, but Kurt wasn't concerned for the VIP area right now.

He made his way over to the karaoke set up to thumb through the books. Since this was New York of course they also had a lot of Broadway music available for selection along with the standards. It had delighted him to no end to see a much wider selection than what he'd been used to the first time he'd come here. But aside from that, the atmosphere was the real draw. The details and how decadent Silk felt. It was just a beautiful and fun place to be.

He was sorely tempted to do Defying Gravity but no matter how much he loved it and no matter how open minded the patronage, he decided not to lead with it. He wanted something more upbeat. He needed to shake free the memories that had been accosting him all day. It was as he was flipping through the Broadway section that he fell on something familiar. He chuckled to himself, and decided why not. Sure, it hadn't gotten him into NYADA, but it was something he enjoyed and it was close to his heart. He wrote his name and the code for the song he'd selected and would wait for his turn.

What he didn't know was that someone familiar was also in the club that evening. Of course neither did the other person. Six people in and then Kurt's name was called and he made his way to the 'stage' that had been set up. He closed his eyes and when the music started they opened and he was in performance mode.

**Comin' home used to feel so good**  
**I'm a stranger now in my neighborhood**  
**I've seen the world at a faster pace**  
**And I'm comin' now from a diff'rent place**

**Though I may look the same way to you**  
**Underneath there is somebody new**

**I am not the boy next door**  
**I don't belong like I did before**  
**Nothin' ever seems like it used to be**  
**You can have your dreams, but you can't have me**

**I can't go back there anymore**  
**'Cause I am not the boy next door**

**You've been savin' those souvenirs,  
Faded photographs from our foolish years  
We made plans, but they're wearin' thin  
And they won't work out 'cause I don't fit in.**

**And those mem'ries will just weigh me down**  
**'Cause I got no place to keep 'em uptown**

**I am not the boy next door**  
**I don't belong like I did before**  
**Nothin' ever seems like it used to be**  
**You can have your dreams, but you can't have me**

**I can't go back there anymore**  
**'Cause I am not the boy next door**

**And I'm sorry for just bein' me**  
**But if you'd look past the past you could see**  
**That I am not the boy next door**  
**I don't belong like I did before**  
**Nothin' ever seems like it used to be**  
**You can have your dreams, but you can't have me**

**I can't go back there anymore**

**'Cause I am not the boy next door**

The moment that clear, unique voice came through the system, someone in the VIP area looked up and made his way to one of the balcony views. A smirk settled upon his lips as he saw the person singing. He could live a hundred years and he would always know that voice. There was no way not to. That singing voice was far too unique. No one sounded like Kurt Hummel. The lighting over in the stage area caught the multi-tonal fabric and set it off. Kurt looked stunning.

Time had passed and the once very thin, fae young man had filled out. Working as a mechanic for his father had started building his strength and dancing and the rigorous training regimen for the Cheerios had honed it further. He was still thin, but he was no longer skinny. He was more lithely built. His body sleek, his muscles toned not bulky. He had been nearly effeminate but he was wholly masculine now and there was no denying the appeal.

The VIP made a quick decision. It might be risky but he'd had just enough to drink to eliminate the usual niggle of doubt. Besides he was never one to hesitate. He slipped down to the area where the music books were and flipped through looking for a specific song. Once he succeeded in finding it, he wrote down the name Dalton and the code for the song and slipped back into the VIP area to get a drink and plan his next move.

The crowd was impressed with Kurt's rendition of Not the Boy Next Door and he finished to a roar of applause. It always felt good to be appreciated by an audience and New York was a much better audience than Lima had ever been. After he finished, he made his way towards the non-bar. Silk had some of the best smoothies and organic juices he'd ever had. Whoever had created Silk had clearly spared no expense. And that attention to detail had made Silk a thriving paradise Dionysus would be envious of.

He selected a sparkling pomegranate, black cherry juice combination. It was the perfect mix of sweet versus tart and there was something addictive about it. He settled atop a stool and enjoyed his drink. Some dance songs followed and when Single Ladies came on, he and several other people - mostly women, began to do the dance. It was fun going through the moves again. He would never forget them - for several reasons - but his movements were far more fluid, confident and refined now than they had been back then.

Then he heard a name come through the speaker that sent a shiver of memory down his spine. Dalton. It was just a name, but for him, it called to mind Dalton Academy - the Warblers and of course Blaine. Then the first notes to the song Dalton had selected began playing and curiosity pulled Kurt's gaze to the stage.. His eyes went wide as he realized that he knew the man on stage… and his name was not Dalton. Clearly he had realized Kurt was here and used Dalton as a cue that Kurt hadn't even been aware of and yet in a way had caught all the same.

Medium brown hair, no longer quite so CW in style… sparkling green eyes and that ever present smirk. Kurt shook his head, chuckling to himself. Sebastian Smythe - it would figure that Sebastian would end up in Silk. Of course Kurt had to admit, the fitted slacks, the dark green button down short sleeve shirt with the top three buttons undone was quite … attractive.

**I know you've suffered**  
**But I don't want you to hide**  
**It's cold and loveless**  
**I won't let you be denied**

**Soothing  
I'll make you feel pure  
Trust me  
You can be sure**

**I want to reconcile the violence in your heart**  
**I want to recognise your beauty's not just a mask**  
**I want to exorcise the demons from your past**  
**I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart**

**You trick your lovers**  
**That you're wicked and divine**  
**You may be a sinner**  
**But your innocence is mine**

**Please me**  
**Show me how it's done**  
**Tease me  
****You are the one**

**I want to reconcile the violence in your heart**  
**I want to recognise your beauty's not just a mask**  
**I want to exorcise the demons from your past**  
**I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart**

**Please me**  
**Show me how it's done**  
**Trust me**  
**You are the one**

**I want to reconcile the violence in your heart**  
**I want to recognise your beauty's not just a mask**  
**I want to exorcise the demons from your past**  
**I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart**

It wasn't hard for Sebastian to find Kurt in the crowd now that he knew Kurt was here. He idly wondered if Kurt would realize the purpose of the song. Sebastian had been very calculating in his decision. Of course Kurt might not think he himself was the focus of it. Not that Sebastian still did the string of one nightstands anymore. He'd outgrown that. He could and did actually have relationships - though he hadn't had any in a while. Law school was time consuming and he was more focused on that than on his love life.

But something had always intrigued him about Kurt Hummel. Sure, he'd met Blaine first, but Blaine wasn't the only 'former' Warbler the other Warblers had talked about. They'd spoken of Blaine and extolled his virtues as a leading man at length and had video to back it up. But they had also spoken of the counter tenor that they'd been lucky to have for those scant few months. There had been more than enough details about Blaine but there had been precious few about Kurt. Tall boy, pale skin and the most impossible shade of silvery blue eyes. That was pretty much it. And the one recorded performance that included Kurt hadn't given Sebastian much more detail. He had performed a duet of Candles with Blaine but aside from confirming that he was tall and pale and a countertenor, the view wasn't close enough to determine anything else.

Then he'd met Kurt. Oh it had been rich seeing that Blaine and Kurt were a couple. He had set his sights on Blaine because there had been something about his obliviousness that was an interesting challenge and then finding out that Blaine had a boyfriend had only upped the challenge level. It became a game of can Kurt keep his boyfriend or not? Well in Sebastian's head at least. But what he had never let show was that he had actually been more interested in Kurt.

Blaine was sexy there was no denying that. But there was something almost otherworldly about Kurt. And the description Jeff had given had done no justice whatsoever to the reality of one Kurt Hummel. Those eyes? They seemed impossible. They were silver and gray and blue and were even flecked with green all at the same time. The fairness of his complexion wasn't pasty… it had just the barest undertone of peach to confirm that he was healthy. And the skin care regimen he'd heard tale about certainly seemed to be working because Kurt for lack of a better term, glowed.

Kurt back in high school was intriguing. Kurt now was simply stunning. His chestnut locks had red highlights that glinted in the club lighting and the way he had it tousled instead of it's former perfect ken doll coif? Yeah much better - so much better. It sent Sebastian's mind straight back to the gutter. There was something much more sexy about Kurt than there had ever been and Sebastian was still intrigued. And yes, yes he had seen Kurt dancing to Single Ladies with some women and those movements? Damn.

Having learned that Kurt was no longer with Blaine and was currently single had started putting ideas in his head. The talks over coffee, even if they had been doing homework as well, had allowed Sebastian to see other changes that had happened to his friend. Kurt was even more fascinating now. The confident mask he wore in high school was no longer simply a façade. Kurt had found a level of comfort in his skin that he hadn't had before. Better friends, a change of scenery and Kurt really seemed to have come into his own. There was no more fear hiding in his eyes. He was comfortable and confident and that was very attractive.

Emerald eyes sought out that now more lithe form and a flirty smirk settled on Sebastian's lips. It wasn't hard for him to get into character for the song. There was something decidedly sexy, seductive about Undisclosed Desires. The lyrics resonated an intent that Sebastian hadn't let show before. But the more he got to learn about this new Kurt Hummel, the more he wanted to know and that was all there was to it. The crowd was getting very in to Sebastian's performance. Of course Sebastian was quite a performer and his voice was like silk and liquid sex, there was no denying that.

Kurt was caught by the charismatic performance. There was something about the way Sebastian commanded attention. The way he engaged the crowd. His stage presence was nearly magnetic. Kurt was just as captivated as the rest of the crowd. Had he not been so enthralled, he would have missed those green eyes flickering to him and then staying there. Kurt had somehow found a central portion of the dance floor so Sebastian didn't have to look off to one side to see Kurt.

He wondered if there was a reason Sebastian was focusing on him while he performed. Was it simply that he had found a familiar face in the crowd? Or was there something more? It was a suggestive song, it was seductive and while that was pretty much Sebastian Smythe to a T, Sebastian singing this particular song **to **Kurt didn't make much sense to Kurt. While Kurt had found a comfort in himself and was now much more confident, he was still kind of oblivious to people flirting with him.

That was something he was probably always going to struggle with. There had just been too many years of being told he was worthless and that he should be ashamed of liking boys and that he was nothing. Too many years of so many bad things said and even though Blaine had helped him find his own worth, the slings and arrows of others still hurt. He was getting better but unfortunately he kind of needed a neon sign of honest interest and attraction to get it. Once he got that, he was good to go and there was no problem. It was just that initial moment after that he was kind of oblivious to. High school had done a lot of damage and it wasn't going to be overcome in a couple short years.

When Sebastian finished his song, the crowd went more than a little wild. He smirked even more but quickly slipped through the crowd, somehow managing to effectively navigate his way to where Kurt was...

* * *

**AN: All music is property of the people who wrote it. I'm just playing with it for plot purposes.**

**Songs: Not the Boy Next Door - From the Boy From Oz by Peter Allan**

**Undisclosed Desires - By Muse.**


	8. Chapter 8

Sebastian's smirk did not dim. It was not that asshole smirk that he'd once donned, it was a different one - one that was dangerous in a much different way. The DJ mentioned that he would be switching back to dance music after the next person was done performing. Gave people a song or two to dance before letting someone Karaoke to keep things kind of even and moving.

"So, what brings you to Silk?" Sebastian inquires, just the slightest hint of seductive purr in his voice.

"I was a prisoner of school work and my apartment for a week and a half. As much as I tried to be productive today, my mind kept wandering. It seemed wise to listen to it since it was trying to tell me it needed a break." Kurt says with a chuckle. "Well done by the way."

"You too. Interesting song choice."

"It was the song I used for my NYADA audition. Carmen Tibideaux loved it - at least that's what she said. Still not sure why I didn't get in but that's in the past. I enjoy the song so I figured why not."

"Care to dance?" Sebastian inquires as the person finishes and the DJ cues up the dance songs.

"Well we are out here." Kurt chuckles. Sebastian smirks and moves behind Kurt. He was just a little taller than the blue eyed counter-tenor and the song change leaned more towards this. Once upon a time, Kurt would NEVER have let Sebastian Smythe get close to him much less behind him but it was just another testament to how much things had changed.

Both boys had very good rhythm and the were both used to being in sync with a group - which was easily translated to dancing with just one other person. Sebastian took the chance and let his hands settle on Kurt's hips. If Kurt was surprised, it didn't make his step falter. They settled into one another and the groove and well, it was certainly an intoxicating thing.

Kurt was a little surprised at how… not awkward it felt. Yes, he had been a little surprised when Sebastian's hands settled on his hips. Even so, he'd settled back against Sebastian, there was still some space between them but he wasn't keeping school dance appropriate distance. Maybe it was because Kurt knew Sebastian and knew how much the other man had changed. But there was an odd kind of comfort there. It was nice to be able to dance with someone. Sure there was a kind of anonymity with dancing with some stranger but it was better to dance with someone you knew.

They moved so well together. They kept dancing until the next person was up for Karaoke. And this person was clearly nowhere near as skilled as Sebastian and himself. There seemed to be an unspoken communication between them but when Kurt moved towards the non bar, Sebastian's hand caught his wrist. "I have a VIP booth." Sebastian's words came a lot closer to Kurt's ear than he'd realized Sebastian had gotten. The sensation of that warm breath so close sent a shiver up and down Kurt's spine. But he allowed Sebastian to lead him to wherever this VIP booth was.

Kurt had never been in the VIP section at Silk before but that wasn't that shocking. However the murals on the walls were astounding and Kurt could easily be distracted by the décor alone for hours if he was allowed. Of course he wasn't allowed at the moment. He was being led to a booth, which actually seemed fairly private. He was very impressed.

"Should I even ask how you managed to get a private VIP booth?" Kurt asks with a chuckle once he's settled, half lounging in the very comfortable booth.

"Money talks no matter where you go." is all Sebastian says to that.

Kurt laughs at that. "Of course. How could I forget the Smythe affluence. Why did you use the name Dalton?" Kurt inquires.

"I didn't want to immediately give myself away. What's the fun in that?" Sebastian chuckles.

"I still don't see the reason for the subterfuge."

"Simply put I was inspired to add my name to the list after I heard a certain distinctly familiar voice and I decided to have a little fun."

"I suppose there really is no mistaking my voice once you've heard it, is there?" Kurt asks with a giggle.

"No, there really isn't. There aren't a lot of counter-tenors in this world, Kurt and thus far I only know one - at least personally. We could not see each other for twenty years and I could hear that voice and I would know it was you."

Kurt cannot help but duck at that, blushing some. It was kind of a compliment, and it wasn't being said in any sort of biting tone so he wasn't really worried about being snarky back. It was just odd hearing such words from Sebastian of all people. "Um… thanks, I think."

"It was meant as a compliment. Surely we've both matured enough that in between bouts of witty repartee we can share some genuine conversation as well." Sebastian teases.

Kurt smiled at that. "You're right. So what conversation would interest you most right now?"

-_He really shouldn't tease me with open ended questions like that_.- Sebastian thought to himself. "That's a good question, Kurt and I'm not really positive. It seems to be an interesting night and I worry that if I attempt to direct things too much the interesting things will go away."

"Alright then, I'll start with a matter of curiosity." Kurt pauses almost for dramatic effect before continuing. "Was there any particular reason you chose Undisclosed desires?"

Sebastian should have known that Kurt would go straight for that question. He's quiet as he ponders how best to answer it. If he merely came right out with the truth, Kurt would think he was lying - oddly enough. Of course that was mostly because Kurt didn't have all the information. They could talk about it here and now, but honestly, Sebastian would rather go back to dancing. So, a compromise then.

"I could tell you, but you won't believe me." Sebastian replies simply.

Kurt couldn't help but arch a brow at Sebastian's evasiveness. "Why not?"

"Because you don't have all the information." Sebastian says with a slight shrug.

"Then tell me what I need to know." Kurt urges.

"Not now. This isn't the place for such a lengthy conversation. I don't know about you, but I would like to dance a bit more before calling it a night." Sebastian says in a tone that's somewhat hard to read. It could be playful but there's an edge of something unfamiliar in the tone and Kurt isn't sure what to make of it.

"Okay, so what do you propose we do then?" Kurt asks.

Sebastian ponders that, Kurt was just giving him so many lovely opportunities. "When do you have a decent block of free time? And I mean a block long enough to enjoy a conversation over lunch or dinner."

"Sunday... why?" Kurt inquires, curious. He didn't know what to make of this Sebastian. Sure, they had been kind of hanging out again and he was getting to know him more than he had pre- New York, but he still didn't know the man well enough to decipher all of this. And perhaps a small part of him would always be slightly suspicious of Sebastian because of all that had happened back then. Well, at least until he had absolute proof that the previous version of Sebastian was long gone.

"Then, on Sunday come over to my place for lunch or dinner - your choice and we'll talk then." Sebastian answers simply. He kept his gaze locked with Kurt's and he wasn't surprised to see the myriad of emotions dancing within Kurt's dazzling eyes. He also didn't miss the brow Kurt arched in what he was sure was skepticism.

"Dinner would be better... So... you cook?"

Sebastian chuckles at that hesitant question, the sound is rich and warm and Kurt finds himself relaxing just a little at the sound of it. "Yes and very well actually - my mother insisted upon it." Sebastian replies. "Do you have any food allergies?"

"Shellfish." Kurt says in a neutral tone. He was still processing all this and it was going to take him a little while to figure it out and come to terms with how he felt about it.

"That's settled then. I'll text you my address later, for now, let's dance." Sebastian says with a bright smile as he slides out of the booth and stands there with his hand out, expectantly waiting for Kurt to catch up with the program. Kurt stared blankly at the offered hand for a heartbeat or two which only seemed to amuse Sebastian more.

"You were fine dancing with me less than half an hour ago." Sebastian says with a chuckle. Kurt had to admit that Sebastian had a point but it was all just a little surreal to Kurt though he wasn't sure why.

Still chuckling, Sebastian regarded Kurt tilting his head to one side out of curiosity. "I promise I won't bite... unless you ask nicely." he says in a teasing tone. He couldn't help himself, he really couldn't and thankfully the words seemed to snap Kurt out of it and bring a chuckle from the counter-tenor's lips.

Less than a beat and Kurt was smirking. "And Blaine promised me he would never kiss and tell." The tone of his words was meant to sound half offended, half teasing and they gave Sebastian pause but only for a moment.

"Never would have guessed you were into that... kinky."

Kurt was suddenly feeling playful and he slipped close to Sebastian, leaning up to whisper in his ear... "What you do not know about my... preferences could fill a library." The words come out in a deeper tone, nearly purred which is certainly a stark contrast to Kurt's usual voice. Sebastian's breath actually catches at the tone paired with the sensation of warm breath on his ear and neck. Damn, who knew Hummel had it in him to be playful like this?

"What happened to the innocent Kurt that blushed at the slightest hint of innuendo?" Sebastian inquired, keeping his tone light - playful. He wanted to see just where this was going.

Kurt smirks and damned if it isn't one of the sexiest things Sebastian's seen in a long time. "He discovered that he really, really enjoyed sex." Kurt quips before turning on his heel and making his way to the dance floor his hips swishing hypnotically as he does so.

Thankfully it only takes a beat for Sebastian to recover before he's following Kurt. Luckily it wasn't hard to catch up to him. When they returned to the dance floor the music had taken a much more upbeat pace than the sexier song they'd been dancing to previously. But the way Kurt bounced, swayed and moved to the beat was still rather quite suggestive.

Gone, it seemed, were the shoulder shimmies and more reserved movements from the old days in Scandals. Kurt was now a much more confident and fluid dancer and damn if he wasn't even hotter because of it. Rhythm like that usually translated exceptionally well to the bedroom. Sebastian might not do the revolving door of one night stands anymore, but he still really enjoyed sex. He was just far more discerning about his partners now. But damn if Hummel wasn't intriguing him - A LOT. On a number of levels too. This was just getting more and more interesting it would seem.

The song shifted again and Kurt got what could only be called a devilish smirk on his lips. Fuck. Tonight I'm Loving You pounded from the speakers, the Latin beat thumping in the club. It seemed that when Kurt was familiar with a song, he allowed his movements to accentuate the lyrics and how. Sebastian had to swallow hard and look away from the show to get himself back under control. He certainly hadn't expected this from Kurt - not at all. The game was on a higher setting than he'd realized and now he was going to have to adapt to catch up.

He allowed his movements to flow with Kurt's. He pressed the challenge forward, getting into Kurt's personal space, allowing their bodies to brush against each other here and there as he too let the lyrics color his movement. Two could play at that game and Sebastian was convinced he'd been playing it much longer and was thus more likely to win. It was certainly going to be an interesting evening... Especially when the DJ announced that the last hour was going to be pure dance music.

They broke for some refreshments and Kurt momentarily disappeared. There wasn't a lot of time left to the Karaoke portion and he was trying to get one more thing in... and he wondered how Sebastian would react... But he didn't let on that anything was up. When the raised eyebrow inquired as to where he'd gone he commented men's room and left it at that... So imagine Sebastian's surprise when the names Dalton and Kurt were called to do a final karaoke song...

"A duet, hmm? And just what will we be singing?" Sebastian inquires as they descend from the VIP area.

"If I Never See Your Face Again." Kurt quips. Color Sebastian very curious now. Suggestive lyrics, playful lyrics. The surprises just seemed to keep coming and coming...

"Shall I start or do you want to?" Sebastian inquires.

"You can start, you can take Levine's lines they suit you better anyway." Kurt says with a smirk. If this was the game Kurt wanted to play, Sebastian was all for it... but he wasn't just going to play nice. Oh no, two could play and Sebastian always played for keeps.

(Sebastian: **bold**. Kurt: _Italics. _Both: _**Bold**_** Italics**)

**Now as the summer fades**  
**I let you slip away**  
**You say I'm not your type**  
**But I can make you sway**

As he delivered the lyrics, Sebastian slipped behind Kurt, a hand skimming over his hip on the word sway. His gaze is intent on Kurt, focused and he performs the song not just to sing it, but he puts on a show - gets into character.

**It makes you burn to learn**  
**You're not the only one**  
**I'd let you be if you**  
**Put down your blazing gun**

**_[Chorus:]_  
Now you've gone somewhere else**  
**Far away**  
**I don't know if I will find you _(_**_find you, find you_**_)  
_But you feel my breath**  
**On your neck Can't believe I'm right behind you_ (_**_right behind you_**_)_**

And there he was, pressed right behind Kurt, and in the brief pause in the lyrics, he leaned enough to allow his breath to ghost over Kurt's neck and yes, he did catch that shiver. It was gone as quick as it happened but Sebastian had still caught it. Kurt slipped into performance mode and joined him on the chorus.

_**'Cause you keep me coming back for more**_  
_**And I feel a little better than I did before**_  
_**And if I never see your face again  
**__**I don't mind 'Cause we got much further  
than I thought we'd get tonight**_

And now it was Kurt's turn to have some fun with Sebastian. As he did his next two lines he pressed his back against Sebastian's front, slipping down just enough to be suggestive without being inappropriate on the line it's hard not to give in.

_Sometimes you move so well_  
_It's hard not to give in  
_**I'm lost, I can't tell  
Where you end and I begin**

Sebastian let his arm slip around Kurt's waist, holding him close to further emphasize the lyric can't tell where you end and I begin. But then Kurt was effortlessly slipping away and his eyes were playful and teasing as he sang the next two lines.

_It makes you burn to learn_  
_I'm with another man_  
**I wonder if he's half  
The lover that I am  
**  
Sebastian couldn't stop his smirk when he got to deliver the line I wonder if he's half the lover that I am. This was actually turning out to be very, very fun.

**Now you've gone somewhere else**  
**Far away**  
**I don't know if I will find you  
**_(find you, find you)**  
**_**But you feel my breath  
On your neck  
Can't believe I'm right behind you **_(right behind you)_

_**'Cause you keep me coming back for more**_  
_**And I feel a little better than I did before**_  
_**And if I never see your face again  
**__**I don't mind 'Cause we got much  
further than I thought we'd get tonight**_

They kept their movements fitting to the song and the lyrics. They playfully challenged each other, posturing during their lyrics back and forth. The crowd was eating it up.

**Baby, baby**  
**Please believe me**  
**Find it in your heart to reach me**  
**Promise not to leave me behind**  
**(**_Promise not to leave me behind_**)**

_Take me down, but take it easy  
Make me think but don't deceive me  
Torture me by taking your time_  
**(Talk to me, talk to me)**

When Kurt delivered the line torture me by taking your time, he boldly let his hand teasingly run down Sebastian's chest and yes, he felt Sebastian's breath hitch.

'Cause you keep me coming back for more  
And I feel a little better than I did before  
**And if I never see your face again  
I don't mind 'Cause we got much  
further than I thought we'd get tonight**

_**'Cause you keep me coming back for more**_  
_**And I feel a little better than I did before**_  
_**And if I never see your face again **_  
_**I don't mind 'Cause we got much  
further than I thought we'd get tonight**_

They finished to a roar of applause and Kurt merely bowed and handed the microphone back to the DJ before slipping off the stage as if he hadn't just performed a very suggestive, flirtatious song with one Sebastian Smythe. Of course he wasn't unaffected, but the consummate performer in him kept him from showing the majority of it and he had just enough distance that anything that might give him away wasn't visible to Sebastian.

Kurt really didn't know what had come over him, but he couldn't seem to help himself. Yes, it was a performance but he couldn't honestly say that it had been a complete lie. There was something compelling about Sebastian and Kurt had always known that the taller man was sexy. He couldn't help but feel like he was playing with fire. A small voice in his mind couldn't refrain from commenting - _would it be so bad to burn?_

* * *

**AN: Again I own no music. Just playing with it - wasn't this one fun? I enjoyed imagining it anyway. If you like please review and let me know. Thank you.**

**Music:**

**If I Never See Your Face Again - Maroon Five ft. Rihanna. (Yes, I know I changed a little bit of the arrangement of it but I did that to pit Kurt and Sebastian against each other a little more... fairly. lol)**


	9. Chapter 9

Sebastian watched Kurt retreat, his eyes curiously following the brunette's form as it headed towards the non-bar. Sebastian had noticed the blue band around Kurt's wrist. There was a green band around Sebastian's own which meant he could drink thanks to his fake ID. It seemed that what heat Kurt had conjured during the performance was more than he was prepared to handle without the stage. Why else would Kurt run off?

Sebastian smirked to himself - he'd known that Kurt wasn't used to playing the game, even if he had been doing a rather good job regardless. Of course if Kurt thought he was getting away that easily, he had another thing coming. Sebastian sauntered off the stage and made his way towards Kurt. He played over several different possibly scenarios in his head quickly and had selected one by the time he reached the non-bar.

He got right up close to Kurt's back and leaned down, his lips nearly brushing a pale porcelain ear. "Too hot?" He inquires, his tone playful. He relishes the way Kurt tenses at both the words and the sensation of Sebastian's breath warm and moist against sensitive skin. It's almost too intimate and yet not nearly intimate enough in the same breath. It's the conflict of reactions and emotions that has Kurt seeking to put some distance between them.

Kurt is the type that has to sort this stuff out. Playing was all well and good, but he was all twisted and tangled up inside and he wasn't even sure he understood why. That just wouldn't work. He'd thought that the duet would just be fun - sure a little flirtatious but just fun. It was fun, it had been thrilling... but it had also been more complicated than he'd ever realized it was going to be.

He knew he found Sebastian attractive. He'd thought the smirking meerkat was hot even when he'd wanted to disembowel him for flirting with Blaine. Finding someone attractive is one thing - he was human, it's what happened. Hot people were hot, even if they were assholes and bitches not worthy of your time, you would still note how attractive they were - human nature. So long as Sebastian was a snarky bastard, he was fine...

But then, things had started changing. He'd still been with Blaine when the hatchet was buried but since then, Kurt had been getting to know Sebastian better. He genuinely liked the other man. He liked that Sebastian was intelligent and had a rapier wit that he wasn't afraid to use. He enjoyed the fact that they could have complete conversations in French or in witty sarcastic barbs leaving anyone around them baffled. He liked going toe to toe with Sebastian, it was a mental challenge and now that there was no longer animosity between them it was actually fun.

Then tonight, the playful banter, the dancing and then... He'd had to fuck himself completely over and do a duet with Sebastian... and not just any duet, but... His mental ramblings trailed off and he sighed to himself. He couldn't even blame it on alcohol - the lovely blue band on his wrist ensured he wasn't having **that** particular problem at least. Even if at this moment he would gladly give almost anything for a good strong drink.

Finding Sebastian Smythe attractive was one thing... being attracted **to** Sebastian Smythe was entirely another. But damn if it hadn't been kind of nice being pressed close to the taller man while dancing. He'd never known he liked that... but then he'd never been close enough to Sebastian for the height difference to matter before. Just about every other guy Kurt had been attracted to, his childish crush on Finn not withstanding, had been to a guy that was at least a little shorter than he was. The feel of being pressed close, of having someone looming even slightly over him was hotter than he'd been prepared for...

And of course, masochist that he apparently was, Kurt just had to go and pour gasoline on the fire by singing the duet with Sebastian and being all kinds of flirty and playful up on that stage. He was pretty sure he was going to be having some _interesting_ dreams when he finally went to bed tonight, and god he really needed to NOT think about that right now. These ramblings were what had taken over his head the moment he'd stepped off the stage, and being so absorbed in his own mind was what had left him oblivious to Sebastian's approach - though he probably should have figured.

The sensation of invaded personal space, the familiar heat at his back - because even if they weren't touching they were certainly close enough for Kurt to feel the heat radiating off of Sebastian in waves - the warm moist breath teasing his ear, hell if it didn't almost pull a moan from his lips. Why did Sebastian have to be walking sex? He focused on his drink - more of that pomegranate cherry stuff - and tried to not react to Sebastian.

Of course Sebastian wasn't about to let Kurt ignore him. A lightly calloused fingertip trailed down Kurt's neck then and the way Kurt shivered and straightened made Sebastian's smirk deepen even more. "Come on Kurt, let's go back up to the VIP area, it's cooler there." Sebastian offers diplomatically. As much as he wants to see Kurt all flustered, now isn't the time and here isn't the place - not really. And if he has any hope of getting Kurt back out on the dance floor, he has to get him back to reality and out of his mind somehow. There are many ways he could do so, but tonight he isn't going use any of the ways he might normally use.

Kurt should have known that he wasn't going to be able to sort through this mess inside his head and heart right here and now. As much as he liked to deal with things as quickly as he could under normal circumstances, fact of the matter was **this** wasn't a normal circumstance - at all. But he desperately needed to get some perspective and some distance to get that perspective and having Sebastian this close was NOT helping. Still, he knew Sebastian well enough to know that no matter what, unless he went back to his own apartment he wasn't getting rid of Sebastian that easily. He just couldn't help feeling conflicted and he didn't like feeling so out of control - even if it wasn't showing to anyone else how out of control he actually felt.

He wanted to turn into that heat, he wanted to let it burn over, around and through him but he couldn't. He had to figure out what he felt, what he wanted and what all this meant before he allowed himself to get swept up in whatever this was trying to become - if it was even trying to be something more than lust. He had to be honest with himself, Sebastian trailing a calloused fingertip down his neck was the most action he'd seen in months, unfortunately.

He could try to tell himself that all this mess was just lust. and mostly fueled by the dancing and flirty singing because it had kind of happened to him before after all. But he knew he'd be lying and as much as Kurt had lied to himself in the past, he had been trying to do it less. He also couldn't help but remember that Sebastian was a player, an unashamed, unapologetic player - never mind that Sebastian hadn't done that since graduating high school, and though he'd heard Sebastian mention changing he'd seen no proof of that - yet.

Sebastian could almost feel the conflict raging inside Kurt. He didn't know the reasons behind it yet, but he knew that Kurt had become something of a control freak. And if Kurt could control nothing else, he at least tried to always be in control of himself and Sebastian just knew that this was bothering Kurt. Yet, Sebastian wasn't about to let this go, to let Kurt retreat and hide and get lost in his own mind until he'd come up with some response he conjured to control. Life was more than just control, life was about living and sometimes living meant letting go and getting swept up in moments.

He tried being calm, being casual... being _nice _but Kurt was seemingly dead set on sitting at the non-bar and sulking instead of dealing with anything and Sebastian just wasn't about to let that slide. He wasn't saying that Kurt had to figure everything out right now, but this retreat and hide behind walls shit just wasn't going to fly. It wasn't that Kurt was ignoring him for very long - had two minutes even passed yet? But Sebastian wasn't the patient sort and if Kurt kept turned towards the opposite direction much longer Sebastian was going to have to be offended. So, it was time to play just a little dirty - but only just a little.

At Kurt's lack of real response aside from shivering and straightening at the trailing touch, Sebastian leaned in once more only this time, his lips weren't going to be poised little more than a breath away from the shell of Kurt's ear. His lips pressed to the thrumming pulse in Kurt's neck and the tip of his tongue flicked out ever so slightly to run a rigid, teasing line right along that very fluttering pulse point. He knew the effect that could have on the right person... He knew how intoxicating that sensation could be and he somehow just knew that it would hit Kurt with full impact.

He was not disappointed. The kiss had once again caused Kurt to straighten on his stool, but the lick along his pulse? That had made Kurt's breath catch and a soft, shuddering moan to fall unbidden from his lips. Hell if that sound wasn't music to Sebastian's ears. Kurt swallowed hard and tried to still the now thundering beating of his heart but after having been alone and virtually untouched for so long, that one little teasing thing was like water to a man dying of thirst. It was a torch laid upon dry tinder and Kurt could already feel the burn begin.

Sebastian did not fully let up, he trailed light little kisses along Kurt's fluttering pulse until his lips just grazed the lobe of Kurt's ear. "Come with me." He says in a low, purring tone just loud enough to be heard over the roar of the club.

A breathy nearly too quiet to be heard, "Okay." answered him and Kurt slowly turned on his stool. Those silvery blue eyes were darkened with lust and Sebastian found it hard to keep control of his usual nature in light of that particular revelation... But he knew Kurt long enough and well enough to know that if anything sexual was going to happen between them, it would have to mean more than just sexual gratification. It would have to be more than the essential mutual masturbation that tended to color the usual one night stand type mentality.

Oddly, Sebastian wanted more than that as well. As fun as a one night stand could be, he wanted something that meant more. He'd shifted from the habitual one night stands, but even with the relationships he'd had, there had always been something that was missing - which was probably why none of them lasted. He didn't exactly know what was missing, he just knew that something was, and that had killed the relationships once that realization set in. He wanted fire and passion yes, but he wanted there to be more than just that. He wanted a partner that could go toe to toe with him, that wasn't afraid of bickering with him if it was warranted. He wanted a partner that was his equal not just sexually, but mentally, intellectually as well. None of the men he'd been with thus far had been his equal across the board.

He didn't want a perfect match - that was silly. He just wanted an equal opposite if that made sense. He wanted someone different enough to keep him interested but similar enough for there to be a solid foundation. He'd tried before with people that were pretty much his complete opposite and it never worked. It was equally disastrous with people that were too much like himself. He'd never been able to find that happy medium.

He mentally shook himself from his thoughts and smirked at Kurt. He offered his hand once more and as soon as that soft hand was in his, he smoothly turned on his heel and led Kurt through the throbbing sea of bodies back to the VIP area and to that private booth. His thumb absently rubbing the back of Kurt's hand as they moved, keeping that contact going, somehow keeping the spell from being broken just yet.


	10. Chapter 10

It didn't take long before they were safely ensconced within the private booth once again, only this time, Sebastian was sitting next to Kurt, not across from him. Kurt's mind was still processing the tease of lips and tongue and the searing flare of want that it had sent surging through his blood. As much as part of him wanted to complain that it was much too much too soon, a smaller part of him was practically screaming that it was nowhere near enough.

Sebastian noticed Kurt withdrawing into the conflict of his own mind again and grabbed a gentle hold of Kurt's chin, tipping his head just enough so that Kurt had to look at Sebastian. Kurt's eyes snapped to him in that moment, flashing with annoyance but darkened with desire. It was an enticing look on Kurt actually. Well maybe not the annoyance so much as the desire. But to see those silvery blue eyes darkened to a blue shaded gunmetal was quite nice - considering that it was Sebastian who had caused the shift.

"What?" Kurt asks, his voice soft and distant.

"Stop retreating into yourself so much." Sebastian chides. He knows it's going to break the moment, the beautiful haze that had been created by desire, but he also knows that there's no other way to do this since it's Kurt that he's dealing with.

Kurt blinks up at Sebastian - of course the one person who shouldn't be able to read him would be the one person who could read him like an open book. Kurt sighs heavily. "It's not something I can help."

"How so?"

"When something is bothering me I have to figure it out until it stops bothering me."

"You really need to loosen up, Kurt. I get it, things happened in your life that you couldn't control so you try to control yourself as much as you can - I've been there, fucking done that. I don't know what pushed you into that, but it doesn't matter right now. I can tell you that it's not a great place to be. Life's too short to think about everything that much. Eventually you have to just let go and live." Sebastian explains.

"... So what, you're suggesting I turn into the man whore you were in high school?" Kurt inquires with a scoff.

Sebastian cannot help but roll his eyes at that. "No. I'm not saying that at all and thank you for believing that I left that behind when I left high school behind. But I digress. Life is a series of moments Kurt. Some are great and some really fucking suck. But when you're in a moment you shouldn't just let it slip by because you get so absorbed in how overwhelming it is that you get caught up in the mental trap of it and miss it."

"I missed a moment, didn't I?" Kurt asks softly, sheepish.

"Probably more than one, but yes. It's passed now but maybe if you play your cards right a similar moment may happen so it won't be a total loss." Sebastian says with a light chuckle.

"We're going to be doing an awful lot of talking over dinner on Sunday, aren't we?" Kurt inquires.

"It seems necessary after your display tonight. You'll tell me what happened to turn you into Mr. Over Thinks Everything and I'll give you the more information I promised you and then explain why I chose Undisclosed Desires. Should I make sure there are copious amounts of alcohol to partake in after the talking is done?" Sebastian teases.

"No, I try not to drink. I lose absolutely all filter and I can either be emotional sappy drunk or venomous bitchy drunk. It's not pretty." Kurt chuckles.

"I will try to keep that in mind. But if I only allowed you to have one glass of wine would that be so bad?"

"No, but it's best not to tempt the fates, even if some of what might be spoken may have me wishing for copious amounts of hard liquor.." Kurt says with a small sigh.

"And here I pegged you for a Cosmopolitan sort of guy." Sebastian teases.

Kurt rolled his eyes at that. "Thanks to the guys from glee, I have a taste for real alcohol, thanks. Though I've graduated from whatever Noah could steal to top shelf. I much prefer Jameson's to that rotgut stuff. Or Gentleman Jack... but the Jameson's is better. I suppose that's because it's Irish and they've been doing whiskey a lot longer."

"Never would have figured you for a whiskey drinker."

"Only when I need to get out of my head for a while. It's that or ask Noah to make me brownies."

"But don't you bake?"

"Yes, I do, quite well... I'm surprised you remember that actually. But Noah uses ingredients I don't." Kurt says with a small smirk.

"Oh, special brownies. Really never would have pegged you for that." Sebastian chuckles.

Kurt shrugs. "To be honest, the first time I had them, I had no idea there was a special ingredient. I definitely don't indulge in them very often - especially since Noah's in California now. But I do admit it was kind of nice feeling just mellow and relaxed and almost incapable of being stressed. At least until it wore off - which since we were eating it and not smoking it, it wore off quicker but you get the picture."

"I can think of other ways to create that languid feeling." Sebastian says with a smirk.

"And just how do you propose to do that?" Kurt inquires.

"Either really good marathon sex or a really good, full body massage." Sebastian answers simply, still smirking.

"Well I'm not about to engage in marathon sex with you in the near future... but a massage sounds really good."

No, Sebastian did not miss the fact that Kurt had said only in the near future... that meant there was a possibility that Kurt could be persuaded to engage in marathon sex at some point. However, Sebastian kept control of the lust monster and focused on the conversation at hand - though his tone was still flirty. "Pity. Of course combining the two is even better. I suppose that will just have to wait. I actually have a portable massage table. I took classes for it, not that I intended it to be my life's work or anything. I would only do it for beautiful people and have you seen some of the people that go for massages?" Sebastian asks with a full body shudder.

"Let me guess you did it to be more appealing to your dates." Kurt chuckles.

"Something like that. Michel was a massage therapist and I benefited from his skills on numerous occasions. He started to show me and when we parted ways I picked up some classes while I was getting my gen ed courses out of the way." Sebastian explains. He was glad to see that Kurt was engaged in the conversation and no longer trying to get lost in his own mind.

"So do you want to dance anymore before the club closes?" Kurt inquires.

"I'd love to... I was just waiting for you to come back to the real world."

"Ha ha. Well if we're going to dance you need to get out of the booth." Kurt teases. Sebastian rolled his eyes at Kurt but gracefully slipped from the booth again and held his hand out to Kurt once more. They returned to the dance floor and Kurt practically squealed with glee as they were walking and Adam Lambert's For Your Entertainment came on.

"Should have figured you for a Lambert fan." Sebastian chuckled. He really shouldn't tease Kurt too much considering he himself was something of a fan of Adam Lambert's work. What could he say, a number of the lyrics spoke to him. Between For Your Entertainment and Fever well, who couldn't enjoy a song that was pretty much all innuendo?

Sebastian enjoyed watching Kurt lose himself in the music. Of course as they danced together, Sebastian let his hands tease along Kurt's form, even going so far as to take hold of Kurt's wrists on the line I'ma hold ya down until you're amazed. He just couldn't help himself, he took advantage of sexual lyrics like this. Of course that brought a smirk to Kurt's lips and a glint of challenge in his eyes and the back and forth? Totally hot. If this was the kind of heat they could generate fully clothed on a dance floor, Sebastian was nearly dying to know what heat they could create in private, naked on a bed. It could be his bed or Kurt's bed, he didn't really care...

Mentally he chided himself, and pushed all blatantly sexual thoughts to the background. He couldn't do that right now. Fuck if he wasn't going to be tense as hell when he got home. Still, the electricity arcing between them promised that all this torment and effort would be well worth it. He just had to remind himself of that. It was definitely a bigger challenge than he'd had in a very long time.

Kurt tended to play to the lyrics 'Bet you thought that I was soft and sweet, that an angel swept you off your feet.' And the sensual movements he made against Sebastian's body to those particular lyrics were certainly wicked. It was going to be a long night. If only Sebastian knew that Kurt was thinking much along the same lines... Neither of them were that lucky though, they'd both lost themselves in the music and in dancing and maybe just slightly lost themselves in each other.

The song changed again. It was something older - Silk played a **wide** variety of music which was part of its appeal. This song was something that Kurt only knew because it was used in Practical Magic and with his girls of course he'd seen it. It wasn't featured, but he loved music and yes, he had the soundtrack somewhere in his collection. The song was Is This Real by Lisa Hall. There was something sexy about the beat of the song and the lyrics were slightly apropos.

**Twisted this feeling  
****walked out of shape**

**So tired of revealing**  
**the moves that I make**

**And I know, yes I know, but is this real?**  
**And I know, yes I know, but is this real?**

**Feeling inconstant could drive me insane**  
**Flesh to blood to bone to love**  
**Twisted...**

**And I know, yes I know, but is this real?**  
**And I know, yes I know, but is this real?**

**Is this real?**

**Twisted this feeling**  
**Flesh, blood, bone, love**  
**Twisted**

**Twisted this feeling**  
**  
And I know, yes I know, but is this real?  
And I know, yes I know, but is this real? **

**Flesh to blood to bone my love  
****Twisted  
Twisted**

**Is this real?**

It mostly suited his mood right about now. The beat was slow but it throbbed and both Kurt and Sebastian slowed their movements to reflect the music. It seemed much more intimate somehow. Kurt was pretty sure that you couldn't fit a sheet of paper between them. His back was once more molded to Sebastian's front and they just kind of rocked and undulated with and against each other. It was sexy and there was no denying that.

Kurt's mind flowed with the lyrics... Being here like this with Sebastian was just a little twisted when you thought about how they'd been enemies once upon a time. Yet, there was something magnetic about Sebastian, there was something potent here and confusing as it was, Kurt couldn't entirely ignore it. Was this real? As was evidenced by Kurt's drawing inward, it was true that this unstable feeling was getting to him. It wasn't love but it was something - something nearly tangible but just out of reach enough to beg the question was it real? Kurt didn't know and he didn't know how to find out. He just relaxed into the dance, allowed himself to melt into it - into Sebastian and let the music take over for this moment.

When the music shifted to a slow groove, Sebastian was almost shocked at how seamlessly Kurt flowed into the change. Sebastian wasn't entirely familiar with the song, though it did sound like something he might have heard before. It did have a sexy beat though and the way Kurt suddenly just became pliable and fluid and pressed soooo tight against him? Fuck.

He let his hands settle on Kurt's hips, one hand sometimes moving to tease the little bit of flat stomach that was showing now that Kurt's shirt had moved up a little at the way they moved against each other. Sebastian closed his eyes and allowed himself to let go and enjoy this just like Kurt seemed to be letting go. There was something definitely sexy about the pair as they moved, throbbed, breathed, became the seductive beat of the song. They actually had a little bit of an audience - the dancers around them were still dancing but eyes were definitely on them - not that either of them knew that.

They flowed against each other through the conclusion of that song and through several others until the DJ was announcing last call and the final song of the night... They didn't part until the music stopped and the spell was broken. Both of them were breathing more heavily from the exertion. Emerald and Oceanic eyes were both half lidded and slightly glazed from the intoxication that had nothing to do with alcohol.

Sebastian's hand trailed down Kurt's side, causing the shorter male to look up and before the final song faded into nothingness, Sebastian gave in to the moment and pressed his lips to Kurt's. If Kurt was startled he didn't show it. He gave in as well. Lips slid against lips, tongues slipped along and beckoned then danced together. When they finally broke apart, the last song had faded into the night.

Their eyes locked and a blush spread over Kurt's cheeks... his chest heaved as he tried to catch his breath. Most of his bodyweight was still being supported in part by Sebastian - not that the taller male seemed to notice or be bothered by this fact. Sebastian licked his lips, savoring the taste of Kurt on them since he didn't know if or when that would be happening again. Slowly they began to move apart and it seemed reluctant and it was not that either was about to admit that. As if afraid of breaking the spell and ruining the moment, neither brought up the kiss.

"Shame the night is over." Sebastian says in a neutral tone.

"Yes, a shame." Kurt agrees.

"Did you drive?" Sebastian inquires.

"Took the Metro. You?"

"Same."

"Which way are you headed?"

"Not too far from NYU main actually. You?"

"Slightly opposite direction. I'm between the campuses for Parsons. I'm usually at the main but I've had classes that were at one of the other locations before that was a nightmare. Thank Gaga I have a bike." Kurt chuckles.

"Metro isn't always convenient is it?"

"Not at certain times of the day, no and not when you have a limited amount of time to get halfway across the city."

"Guess I'll see you Sunday then." Sebastian says simply.

"Sunday." Kurt says with a smile as they make their way out of the club and back to their respective apartments.

* * *

**I still own nothing and more's the pity - right? But alas, I own only my original material - ie, the club.**

**Songs:**

For Your Entertainment - Adam Lambert  
Is This Real - Lisa Hall

I hope you've enjoyed this so far. If you have, please review! Thanks!


	11. Chapter 11

Kurt made his way from Silk to the Metro and to his apartment in something akin to a daze. He was aware enough of himself and his surroundings to not end up in any trouble, but his mind was consumed and distracted by the events of the night. If you had told him 2 years ago that he would end up in a club not only dancing with, but kissing Sebastian Smythe, he would have verbally ripped you to shreds and questioned your sanity... Truth it would seem, was stranger than fiction.

The dancing, hell... Dancing with Blaine had never felt like that. Sure, maybe it was the difference of Kurt being slightly shorter than Sebastian and so he was essentially in the more Blaine role of dancing... But if that was even anything like what Blaine had felt when they'd danced so long ago - Gaga he must have had a really hard time keeping his hands off of Kurt. Most of the times they'd gone dancing there had been some reason why they couldn't necessarily be intimate right after.

He really needed to get his mind out of the gutter. Yet it seemed intent on staying there - even as he made his way into his apartment, locked the door behind himself and made his way to his room to strip off the clothes that smelled of bar and get a much needed shower so he could crawl into bed and get almost enough sleep to be conscious for class in the morning.

That was the one major drawback to Silk's karaoke night being on Thursday evening. Kurt was just thankful that he didn't have an early morning class on Friday. He didn't have to be up until 9 so if he hurried with his shower and moisturizing he'd get around six hours of sleep - he'd functioned on much less before so he'd be fine. So long as he got to sleep not long after finishing his shower he'd be more than just fine.

He kicked off his shoes by the door and then slipped into his bedroom and peeled off the skinny jeans and got rid of his shirt. By the time he made his way into his bathroom, he was sans apparel and god did it feel good. Once upon a time he might have been self conscious - even when alone, but he'd finally become at home in his skin. After hours of dancing in skin tight jeans, he was glad to be free of the constrictive material.

He turned the water on to almost too hot and stepped in, letting the water ease some of the soreness from his body. He quickly washed his hair and conditioned it and then washed himself. He'd been trying to keep his mind from wandering back to the club but then he remembered the faint taste of alcohol mingled with the intoxicating flavor of male and his breath hitched just slightly. Then of course his mind had to be doubly cruel and replay the sensation of lips and tongue pressing against the pulse in his throat.

Kurt's hands braced themselves on the shower wall in front of him, water raining down his back as everything that had been kept distant in a warm fuzzy haze of dance and almost dreaminess came crashing back to the front of his mind. The way it felt to be pressed so close to another man again... The slightly heady aroma of what Kurt was sure had to be Dolce & Gabbana L'Amoreaux cologne mixed with the natural scent of Sebastian. The imagery pulled a frustrated groan from Kurt's lips as one hand moved and turned the hot water practically off. He let the cold water ease the other sort of tension from his body and let his forehead thunk against the shower tile.

When he felt calmer and more in control of himself he shut the water off all together and got out of the shower and dried off, donning a pair of silk boxers and falling into bed. He rolled over to set his alarm and turn off the light and laid there trying to think of anything but what had occurred in the club tonight because if he got all hot and bothered again, he was going to have to do something about it and he really didn't want to be doing that with thoughts of his dance partner on his mind just yet. They were friends, that was all, there was no need to be having awkward sexy thoughts about his _friend_.

Sebastian on the other hand had no such reservations. When he'd finally gotten home from the club, he'd kicked off his shoes, stripped on his way to the master bath and proceeded to relieve tensions of more than one kind under the hot spray of the shower. He let the images and memories come back and wash over him. He let himself get lost in the moments again and again. He'd never been ashamed of his desires and he wasn't about to start now.

He washed up and by the time he'd left the shower the water was just starting to get cool. He dried off and moved over to set his alarm and then fell into bed. Oh the delicious dreams that followed. Things playing out embellished slightly from how they'd truly happened. Scenes of things that could have happened _if__**. **_So many possibilities. They did not disturb his rest but they'd certainly made it interesting. Of course it wasn't like this was the first time he'd had _**those**_ kinds of dreams. And maybe it wasn't the first time he'd had one of those kinds of dreams featuring one Kurt Hummel. It didn't matter who was or wasn't in his more interesting dreams. So long as it was a good sex dream, Sebastian never minded them.

Morning comes and both stumble through their usual morning routines, blissfully unaware of their shared plight. Kurt goes through his closet, picking a pair of casual black jeans and a dark blue t-shirt before donning his black cross trainers and grabbing his things before heading to a local coffee shop for caffeine and a bagel and then heading to class. Sebastian dons something a little more polished since he has a meeting with one of his advisors around lunch. Dress slacks, white button down shirt, dress shoes and grabs his things and heads to his own classes.

Around lunch time, while Kurt is in the sewing room at Parson's finishing up an assignment, his phone buzzes to let him know he has a text message. He pauses in what he's working on and pulls out his phone.

~ Sorry about not going out last night. Trio is headed to usual cafe for lunch - join us? ~ Kurt smiles at Lizzie's text.

~ Sure be there in about ten.~ He sends back before finishing up what he was doing, packing away his things and heading to the cafe. Fifteen minutes later, Kurt was joining his friends at their table. When a waitress passes by, he orders his usual panini and an iced mocha.

"So Kurt, were there any hotties out last night?" Lizzie inquires with a giggle.

"Is that seriously the first question you're going to ask me?" Kurt says with a scoff and an eye roll.

"Sorry." She says, looking genuinely sheepish. "Did you have fun last night, Kurt?"

"Yes, it was an... interesting night."

"Ooooh, _interesting?_ Sounds like there was definitely a hottie then." Lizzie teases with a laugh.

Kurt couldn't help but chuckle at that. "Well, Silk **is** usually filled with beautiful people."

"So, did you get to dance with any of the beautiful people, Kurt?" Samantha inquires.

Kurt ponders how best to word things, then gets the slightest smirk on his lips. "Technically, I suppose you could say I did." He says in a teasing tone.

"Technically? What do you mean technically?" Kyle asks.

"Well, it was karaoke night and while they do try to still have dance music interspersed with the singing -"

Lizzie cuts off Kurt's words. "Still not explaining the technically!"

Kurt laughs at her eagerness outright then, but he does finally relent in his teasing. "Sebastian was there, so technically - person not people." The other three at the table all exchange looks, they hadn't formally met Sebastian yet, but they had seen Kurt talking to him at that party so they all knew that Sebastian was certainly easy on the eyes.

"So, dancing... how much dancing did you and Sebastian do? And was there anything other than dancing going on between you two?" Kyle teases.

Kurt rolls his eyes. "Yes, dancing. Well we sang a duet... but just two friends, dancing."

Samantha levels a skeptical look at Kurt. Of his three friends, Sam is always the harder one to fool. He thinks it might have something to do with her being Native American but he can't be sure... it might just be all Sam. He does his best to boredly hold the gaze of one Samantha 'Moon Dancer' Chayton knowing that if he does anything less, she'll be all over him about it until he relents and gives up every last secret. She has that way about her. It might not be here in front of Lizzie and Kyle, but she will do it.

She regards him carefully, her dark brown eyes unrelenting. Finally she gives him a look that says they will talk about this later and breaks eye contact. Kurt cannot help but sigh mentally at that. He really didn't want to go through being interrogated by Sam. Thankfully the tension is broken by Lizzie's more bouncy direct questioning.

"So what did you sing?" Lizzie inquires.

"I personally sang Not the Boy Next Door. Sebastian sang Undisclosed Desires. I know he was in the Warblers and I do remember him having lead at one Regional's competition, but I have to say I was surprised by how well his voice took to the song. Of course there were some people who selected to do karaoke that really shouldn't have." Kurt explains.

"I think what Liz wanted to know was what song did you and Sebastian do as a duet." Kyle points out.

"If I Never See Your Face Again as done by Maroon Five and Rihanna." Kurt says, looking down ever so slightly because he knows that it's flirty and practically a dead give away to the more than friendly air that had been wending around he and Sebastian most of Thursday night. Kyle is chuckling as quietly as he can, Lizzie is bouncing in her seat and Sam just has this look of 'yeah I thought so' on her face.

"Kurt, that is a very flirtatious song... and you want us to believe that there was nothing more than friendly going on between you and Sebastian?" Samantha says with a very skeptical yet teasing tone. Kurt attempts to refrain from answering for at least a few moments by choosing that particular one to continue eating his portabella and chicken panini with balsamic vegetables.

Lizzie giggles. "Maybe Kurt doesn't want to kiss and tell."

"Was there kissing Kurt? You can just nod your head yes or no." Kyle teases. Kurt just levels a bitch please glare at all of them.

"Fine, fine we'll let it go - for now. But I do remember what Sebastian looks like Kurt, and you don't go to NYU, I could just seek out Sebastian and get answers from him." Sam says with a dangerous grin on her lips.

Mentally, Kurt might panic just a little about that. She very well could, if she remembers that Sebastian is at NYU for law, that would even narrow things down for her. He can only hope she won't because if she does, unless Kurt manages to convince Sebastian to not tell her anything, she's going to find out. He was sorely tempted to get out his phone and send a text to warn Sebastian about the psycho Lakota girl he called friend, but if he did that in front of them the jig would totally be up. Dammit.

"Forgive me for not wanting to talk about things in so public a forum... and there are a lot of other factors involved here. I know you are my dear friends, but I should be allowed to keep things to myself until I'm ready to discuss them at length and in detail. If anyone deserves that conversation first it would be Sebastian, so until I have the opportunity to discuss the events that took place last night with him I can't tell you guys anything. Besides, wouldn't you rather wait for the whole story?" Kurt says in a tone that was trying to be neutral but was beginning to show his annoyance.

"Events... were there... _**events **_that we need to be concerned with?" Kyle inquires, leveling a very amused and curious look on Kurt.

Kurt rolls his eyes. "Gaga no. What do you take me for? I don't do stuff like that right off the bat, and please don't try to say I've known Sebastian for years. It wouldn't matter if I have or not, I do not jump into bed with anyone that fast. It took months of me dating Blaine before our relationship progressed to that point. Sebastian and I may have become friends but we are by no means close enough to be getting intimate with one another."

Kyle puts his hands up to show he's going to back off. The girls look to Kurt then each other and finally both sigh and shrug. "Alright Kurt, you talk to Sebastian and figure out whatever it is needs be figured out but when you get things sorted you're telling us - capice?" Lizzie states firmly.

"Yes, yes, I get it. Okay? As soon as there is information worth sharing I will share it. Preferably in the privacy of my apartment over movies and popcorn and not out in public though." Kurt says with a sigh.

"Deal." The Trio agrees at the same time.

They finish their lunch and go back to their respective schools. Kurt has some more work to finish up before he can be satisfied that all he'll have to worry about on the weekend are the usual household chores and errands.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: **I know nothing about apartments and buildings in New York so please suspend disbelief and go with it... *chuckles* I still don't own glee...

Hope you enjoy the chapter! Please review and let me know. Thanks!

* * *

Time passed quickly and soon it was Sunday. Kurt had done his grocery shopping, his laundry - all of the other errands or chores he needed to get done. He'd worked ahead on a few of his class projects and even got a rough cut of a piece for Noah done from muslin. He didn't always do that, but he'd needed to actually see a more three dimensional version of it to be certain it would work before committing to the design and getting more expensive fabrics. At least he and Noah had worked out a system for how to pay Kurt for what he was making. Since the Label had liked Kurt's work so much they were footing the bill for it and suffice it to say that Kurt was going to have a nice chunk of money going into his savings any time he created something for Noah now.

That had been a fun and interesting contract to read over. Of course one thing he had made sure to negotiate into the contract was that Noah be allowed to mention his name as the designer of his attire should he be asked. Yes, they were paying Kurt rather well since he was an unknown designer but if he could get his name out there - even better. He didn't know what the Label thought was going to happen, but Kurt was confident that whatever special event this next outfit was for, was going to be one of the first places Noah started talking about his friend and designer Kurt Hummel. Kurt was totally okay with that. Noah was just that sort of person.

It might be hard to get past the Puck mentality to get to Noah behind it all, but if you did and were counted among his friends - Noah was steadfastly loyal. Kurt began pinning the muslin on the dummy and stepped back to look at it. Hmmm, he might have to tweak the design just a bit. Overall it worked, but in a heavier fabric it was going to need adjusted. Well, he had to stop distracting himself with busy work.

Of course no longer having something to distract him, allowed the nerves to come back. He wasn't really sure why he was nervous, it wasn't that he believed he had some reason to be. After all, he'd known Sebastian for years. They had talked off an on before re-meeting in New York and had since begun talking on a fairly regular basis and even got together for coffee - even if they were doing homework at the coffee shop.

This was however, a somewhat different circumstance. It was the first time he'd been invited to Sebastian's apartment and Sebastian had yet to see Kurt's. It was also somewhat complicated by the events of Thursday evening and the interesting dreams the events at Silk had created for his subconscious to play with. He really hoped Sebastian didn't inquire about anything that would force him to relay that information. Though things were going to be difficult regardless because he knew that their talking was going to involve a lot of truth.

He distracted himself by getting an outfit together. This wasn't a date, no one had said it was a date and so he refused to allow himself to go overboard with this outfit. They were friends and they weren't new to each other so Kurt felt comfortable dressing down in a manner of speaking. He was always stylish but he didn't always have to be wearing something with a famous name attached to it - at least not anymore.

He selected a pair of charcoal grey cargo pants and a simple black polo shirt - casual without being sloppy. A pair of black Doc Martens and that was that. Simple, comfortable and still stylish enough. He checked the clock - he had plenty of time to shower, go through his routine and get ready and so he began. The hot water washed away the stress for the most part and some of the nerves at least.

He finished up and got ready, deciding to only put enough product in his hair to make it hold that tousled look. He was actually growing more and more fond of the slightly messy but in a good way style. It was certainly easier to attain and maintain that was for sure. He made his way to the refrigerator and pulled out the small pan of strawberry bars he'd made that were drizzled with milk and white chocolate. He couldn't just show up empty handed.

He puts the small pan into one of his cloth grocery bags and then makes sure he has his keys, wallet and metro card before slipping out of his apartment to take the metro over to Sebastian's place. Along with the text of Sebastian's address, there was the time of 5pm. They had agreed that was early enough to have dinner and the likely copious amounts of talking that were already hinted at and still allow them both to get to sleep at a decent time since they both had classes the following day.

It was thankfully a short metro trip from Kurt's apartment to where Sebastian lived. The ride passed and all too soon Kurt found himself at the building at the address he'd been texted. He really should have known it was going to be a nice place - there was a doorman and everything. It was also apparently a secure building since he'd had to sign in at the front desk. Of course security all over the city was a lot stricter after 9/11.

"Mr. Smythe is expecting you." The concierge says as he directs Kurt to the elevators and informs him that he is seeking the 18th floor. It might not be the penthouse but it was close enough and that meant that it would likely have a spectacular view. He pushed all those thoughts out of his mind and soon he found himself in front of Sebastian's apartment. Kurt knocked and waited.

The door opened and Kurt was a little caught off guard by the sight that welcomed him. Sebastian was standing there in dark wash jeans and a black t-shirt but that wasn't that odd... It was the glasses - stylish rectangular plastic rimmed glasses that oddly suited Sebastian. He hadn't even known Sebastian wore contacts much less glasses! "Come on in." Sebastian says with a smile. "Let me take that for you." Sebastian says, gesturing to the bag.

It was then that the scent of dinner reached Kurt. "It smells wonderful in here." He says as he steps in to the apartment proper. It was definitely bigger than Kurt's apartment. It had a rather open layout. The living room, dining room and kitchen all seemed to flow together as one space. And from looking out the bank of windows in the living room, Sebastian's view **was **spectacular. Sure there was a little bit of the city in the way, but Kurt could see the tops of trees and mostly clear sky. "I hope you don't mind, but seeing as how you were making dinner, I thought I'd make dessert."

"I don't mind at all. What did you bring?"

"I made my strawberry bars... strawberry, honey, other good things and then drizzled with milk and white chocolate."

"That sounds really good." Sebastian says in a tone that sounds like he'd probably like to dig in right about now... But he just moves over towards the kitchen and puts the container on the counter.

"You're apartment is huge." Kurt can't help but comment.

"I'm sure you mean compared to the shoebox you're living in from the tone." Sebastian chuckles.

"I will have you know my apartment is at least the size of two shoeboxes, thank you very much." Kurt laughs.

"I know I'm lucky to have a nice apartment. It's two bedrooms - I use the second as a guestroom not that anyone other than my mother comes to visit but at least the option is there. It almost feels too large sometimes - it is just me. However my father insisted on a showplace. A place that I could bring people to when I needed to start networking and such. I have had a few small gatherings for some of the people that I need to know while I'm in Law School but other than those rare occasions, it's just me. Come on, I'll give you the tour." Sebastian says with a smile.

Kurt had taken off his boots by the door - a habit he'd gotten into so long ago he didn't even think about it now. He follows Sebastian, though his mind can't help but wonder what it must be like when Sebastian's mother comes to visit. He idly wonders what the woman is like.

"Well as you can see, living room, dining room, kitchen - thank God father found an apartment that had an open kitchen plan instead of those galley style kitchens. I know, I know this is New York, space is at a premium and all that but I prefer to have room to actually use my kitchen. I can't imagine trying to bake or do anything in any of those nightmarishly small kitchens." Sebastian cannot help but rant.

Kurt chuckles. "I don't really have a dining room but I had enough room for a breakfast nook shall we call it. And though my kitchen is small, it isn't laid out in the galley style for which I am also grateful. I understand what you mean... it's hard enough cooking in a small kitchen but if it were all together, I feel like I'd be turning around smacking into counters while trying to just find counter space for everything." Kurt says with a smile.

"How much of your closet did you have to leave home in Lima?" Sebastian inquires, unable to resist the teasing dig. It wasn't said cruelly though - those barbs of the past were long gone between them.

His efforts earn him an eye roll from Kurt. "Most of it. Hell most of my stuff is still in Lima. But I've made due with what I was able to bring and I do occasionally rotate some things out when I get overly bored. One big plus to being in school for fashion - it's very easy to create new curtains, bed linens and the like so I can change up my apartment whenever I like without having to do anything that would cost me my security deposit." Kurt says with a smirk. He really did like making things though so it should be expected.

"Well, as you can see - despite my mother's best efforts to bring warmth into this place, it is pretty much the bachelor pad it really is. Father had some hand in the furniture and fabrics. Some of the stuff looks like it would be at home in his office. But I suppose it's supposed to be masculine and look like it belongs to a lawyer. I honestly wouldn't have minded my mother's taste per say but her tastes and mine differ greatly." Sebastian explains.

"What is your mother like?" Kurt inquires. He figures that since it's the second time he's mentioned the woman it is safe to bring her up.

Sebastian gets a smile on his face - a genuine one - something rarely seen from the ever smirking meerkat. "Genvieve Smythe is a passionate French woman. She is a romantic at heart and she loves to cook and made sure I knew how to cook. She loves cooking for people I swear there were endless dinner parties for a while there. She loves art and music and is probably the only reason I have any redeeming qualities whatsoever. She might be a wealthy woman but she's never been cold, unlike my father. I really don't think my mother is capable of being anything but warm and charismatic." Sebastian says with a fond smile.

"You miss her, don't you?"

"I do. Though when she visits I'm usually ready for her to return to Westerville by the beginning of the third day. I love my mother but after living on my own for two years, living with her even for a week is hard." Sebastian chuckles.

"It must be nice though, even if it annoys you. There are times when I would give almost anything to have my mother be here to see how far I've come." Kurt says softly, his voice a little sad.

"I know you don't believe in God, Kurt but my mother would say that your mom is always with you and that wherever she is, she must be smiling down on you. She would be a lot more flowery than that of course but... I think that so long as you keep your mom in your heart, she will always be with you. And you really have come a long way from the hell you endured in Lima. You're here in New York... and while you may not be on the Broadway stage... You've found your calling - something you really love doing and something that you're good at. You're happy - what more would any mom want? I know that's something my mother professes often..." Sebastian says with a light chuckle, hoping to bring Kurt back from the little bit of sadness.

Kurt looks up at Sebastian's words. Sure, they'd become friends, but there was usually snarky banter between them... This - was somewhat unexpected... but it warmed him all the same. "Thank you Sebastian. If your mother's influence is powerful enough for you to say such things in an attempt to comfort me, I think I have to meet her and thank her for being a miracle worker." Kurt teases.

Sebastian rolls his eyes. "God no. She'd start spouting off in French and embarrassing photo albums would come out and I would be reminded once again why I was such a fan of the twenty minute relationship in high school." Sebastian laughs.

"So you grew up in a bi-lingual household?"

"Yeah. My mother's English is pretty good but she still thinks in French and there are times where she won't even realize she's slipped back into her native tongue. Makes for some interesting conversations. But father and I are fluent so it doesn't really matter. You'd think that being here so long she'd speak English more and more but she refuses to allow that barbaric language to rule her." Sebastian says with a smile.

"Well you know I'm fluent as well.. though my reasoning was more of a love of the language than a need... But still. So any time you want to brush up, I'd be glad to keep my own skills sharp and not just when we're at the coffee shop and trying to talk about the other patrons without getting caught." Kurt says with a chuckle.

They continue moving through the space. "Guest room. I keep it neutral though my mother will insist on fresh flowers when she's here and I of course can deny her almost nothing so I relent and for a week it looks a little more feminine than is my personal taste..." He pauses, chuckling. He then moves to the door to the master suite after pointing out the bathroom - which was small but felt bigger thanks to the light colors.

"And this is the master suite... are you sure you want to venture past the door?" Sebastian teases.

"Hmmm maybe I shouldn't. It could be a trap or something and we haven't even had dinner yet." Kurt laughs. "No, it's fine... so long as you feel comfortable showing it off."

Sebastian gets a chuckle out of Kurt's words but does open the door. It's very masculine, but the color palette is kept light and airy to make the place feel like an oasis in the city and not the sex den it could have been. The bed is notably a king size and clearly dressed in fine linens. He would ask about the thread count but that might start an inappropriate love affair with Sebastian's bed that has nothing at all to do with Sebastian... and as amusing as that thought is - kind of not the time or place for it.

"And that is pretty much it."

"I would kill to have even half the closets you have..." Kurt says with envy.

"Yeah that was another reason I was reluctant to show off the master suite... I was worried you might try to live in my walk-in closet." Sebastian teases.

"Tempting but no... Though all that space you aren't using would certainly be put to better use if I had such to work with."

"However do you manage with nothing more than what you considered the barest of essential pieces from your wardrobe?" Sebastian asks in a teasing tone.

"Some days I just don't know." Kurt says with a dramatic sigh but he can't stop the laughter from bubbling out soon after. They make their way back into the kitchen, Kurt sitting at the 'bar' made by the half wall that separates the kitchen from the living/ dining rooms. "So, what are we having?"

"I decided on Italian... Chicken Alfredo. I've found a few recipes I liked over the years and started to kind of make my own out of a combination of things from them all. Hope you don't mind."

"I do like Chicken Alfredo. I got out of the habit of indulging after my father had the heart attack... and even now living on my own I find myself sticking to a lot of the same things that I would make that my father could eat. Though I've always eaten rather healthily. I've never been a fan of junk food but I do have things I enjoy indulging in. Alfredo and Cheesecake being two of them." Kurt says with a smile.

"Good. I thought about texting you and asking but I kind of wanted to surprise you too. It isn't often I get to cook for anyone other than myself, and it's a nice change." Sebastian admits.

"I know the feeling. Perhaps if dinner goes well, you might consider coming to my admittedly much smaller apartment and I'll cook for you." Kurt offers.

"If dinner goes well." Sebastian agrees with a smile.


	13. Chapter 13

Sebastian decided to check on the food but he was careful to make certain that Kurt would not be able to see exactly what he was doing from his vantage point at the counter. "Just a few more minutes on the chicken." He comments. "So tell me more about this strawberry dessert you've brought."

Kurt chuckles. "You like strawberries a lot, don't you?"

"They're kind of my favorite... A weakness mother exploited more than once. I could always tell when something was up because I would return home to find chocolate covered strawberries that she had hand dipped herself, waiting for me. So get to talking about the dessert you brought." Sebastian chuckles.

Kurt rolls his eyes at the command. "Just strawberry bars. It's strawberries, toasted oats, toasted almond slivers, honey and milk and white chocolate all mixed and mashed together and then baked off. They're like granola bars once you cut them, but they taste so much better." Kurt explains.

"It frightens me how you've found my kryptonite so easily."

Kurt laughs at that. "And I wasn't even trying. I happen to enjoy strawberries and chocolate myself and if I can find a way to combine those things into a dessert that's not quite as bad for you as it seems - even better."

"What is your obsession with healthy food, if I might ask?" Sebastian inquires.

Kurt looks thoughtful for a moment then shrugs. "I'm not sure what started me on it, but I was never much a fan of junk food. I've always tried to eat healthy enough to keep my skin clear and keep my body fit. It was reinforced when my father had his heart attack and it's just gone from there. I do have things I allow myself to indulge in... But I would much rather get organic produce and get products that don't have more chemicals than real ingredients in them. I like being able to read an ingredient label and actually know what is in the food I intend on putting in my body. Seeing all those complex chemical names always unnerved me. Especially because unless you're a scientist no one can actually tell you what any of those things are. Sure, they might be able to tell you what it's derived from or what it's supposed to do... But no one tells you what it actually is. I find that disturbing."

Sebastian laughs. "Well I'm not sure about all of the healthy stuff but I would much rather have quality ingredients when I cook - so that should tell you something."

"That's better than most people. It's something few people notice. Sure I might pay more for the things I buy, but they're better quality and they're better for me. It's so very worth it in the long run - in my opinion at least." Kurt muses.

Sebastian wanders back over to the stove to check on the food. He smiles and turns the burners off. He moves effortlessly around his kitchen and grabs two serving bowls. One he heaps the cooked and drained pasta into, then pours alfredo sauce overtop of it and mixes it together. In the second, he puts romaine lettuce and some veggies he'd cut up earlier.

He brings the two serving bowls over to the bar and goes to the refrigerator and pulls out two bottles and one homemade dressing carafe. Italian, Ranch and a homemade balsamic vinaigrette from the looks of it. He brings those over too. After the thin boneless, skinless chicken breasts he'd seasoned then breaded and quickly deep fried then baked off were adequately drained he brings those over as well.

"What would you like to drink?" Sebastian asks.

"What are my options?"

"Bottled water, white wine, beer, or lemon lime soda."

"Bottled water please."

"No wine?" Sebastian inquires with a light chuckle.

"We'll see how traumatic the conversation gets... I may change my mind." Kurt chuckles. It earns him a slight smile before Sebastian turns and goes to get two bottled waters from the refrigerator. He gets plates, salad bowls, and silverware and sets them on the counter as well.

"Serve yourself, take however much you want." Sebastian urges before grabbing one of the stools so he can sit on the side opposite Kurt.

Kurt eyes the fare, impressed with the quantity of food and the fact that Sebastian prepared it all himself. He never would have pictured Sebastian being a cook in any capacity. It wasn't a bad thing though. It was nice having a home cooked meal that he didn't have to make himself. He takes a salad bowl and fills it with salad and selects the vinaigrette to dress it with. He then puts a fair portion of the offered chicken and pasta on his plate without looking like Finn might. Kurt had a fairly healthy appetite, but he preferred smaller portions and the opportunity to go for seconds of things if he wanted than just pigging out.

Sebastian busied himself with filling his own plate with food but he did watch Kurt as he did so. His eyes flickered to the pale man whenever he had the chance. He knew there was going to be talking of a serious nature to come but he was just kind of in awe of the moment. He never would have believed that he and Kurt would end up on good enough terms for this to be happening. It might not be a date and they were still forming a friendship, but it was also a lot more than Sebastian had ever figured he would have with how things had once been between he and Kurt.

Sure they'd buried the hatchet, but there was still a tension between them. There likely always would be. But that tension wasn't so present and uncomfortable now. It was different and he wasn't sure what it meant yet but he decided that for now, he wouldn't focus on anything other than doing what needed to be done to solidify the foundation that he and Kurt had been building since re-meeting at that NYU party.

He finished getting what he wanted and settled back onto the stool. "Dig in." He chuckles lightly, noticing Kurt hadn't started yet.

Kurt started with the salad, curious about the vinaigrette that seemed like it might be homemade. He wasn't disappointed. A taste that complex and wonderful could not have come from a bottle. "Where did you get the recipe for the vinaigrette?" Kurt inquires.

"My mother. There's a book of her recipes - she actually wrote them all down - in English I might add and had them bound for me when I moved to New York. Her argument was that since she would no longer be cooking for me, at least she could be confident that she had taught me enough that I could follow her recipes and still manage to keep myself fed." Sebastian laughs.

Kurt gets a smile that's genuine but tinged with sadness at hearing that. He wonders if his mother would have done something like that for him. Made sure that he had all of their favorite recipes to take with him to his new home. "That was very thoughtful of her." He says softly.

"Yeah..." Sebastian trails off, studying Kurt, who is now studying the fettuccine. He caught the slight sadness in the man across from him and from their topic of conversation ventured a guess as to the source of it. "I bet, if I asked nicely my mother could get another copy of it." Sebastian offers, his tone neutral.

Kurt looks up, a delicate brow arched in curiosity. Sebastian's face betrayed nothing as he was merely eating his dinner now. Once again Kurt is trying to reconcile the boy he knew from high school with the man before him now. It wasn't that he'd liked the snarky meerkat version, but it was all he had known for a long time. Even once they'd settled things between them, there had still been snark and bitchy comments aplenty. So this new, more mature, laid back Sebastian was a strange creature to Kurt. Finally he decides to accept the words at face value and a soft smile settles on his lips. "Thank you. I think I would enjoy that. It will be nice having new recipes to try."

"You're welcome." Sebastian says simply. He couldn't help but think that his mother would probably like Kurt - a lot. It wouldn't matter that they were only friends and that there was no great romance for the French woman to coo and fawn over, she would just be delighted to take this boy who spoke fluent French and liked cooking and clothing and gossip under her wing. That could either be a very good thing or a very, **very** frightening thing.

Kurt moves on to sample the pasta and raves over the sauce. Alfredo could be so plain and boring but Sebastian had spiced it just right to give it a new and bright flavor while still maintaining the classic nuances. Then he moved on to the chicken. He wanted to know what Sebastian had marinated it in before he'd breaded and cooked it because there was something that was just so flavor**ful **about it. It was really good, and maybe, just maybe the faintest moan of appreciation fell from his lips. It wasn't a sexual thing at all, it was just an expression of food that was just that damned good.

Sebastian caught that soft little moan and couldn't help the slightly smug, smirking tilt to his lips. Maybe it didn't help keep his mind from returning to the gutter but how could he help but feel a little smug considering he'd just made Kurt Hummel moan without even touching him. Sebastian behaved though, he said nothing about that little moan. Aside from the smug tilt to his lips you would never even know he'd noticed. He could behave. He knew he had to, Kurt Hummel wasn't just going to fall into his bed without good reason and a lot of effort. However, Sebastian found that he was oddly enjoying this whole process.

"You have got to share these recipes with me Sebastian. If I had known you could cook like this I think I might have tried harder to be nicer to you when we were in high school." Kurt giggles.

Sebastian laughs at that. "Well you're here now and the past is just that - the past. Let's just finish eating and then we can talk. Which actually we should have done long ago. I should have been more interested in learning more about you beyond the superficial things you, Blaine and myself used to speak of back then. I really would like to try to be better friends, Kurt." Sebastian says in a tone so honest that it almost catches Kurt off guard.

"I definitely think I like you better now. I like that we can still do the witty repartee, but I like the much more genuine Sebastian Smythe a lot better than I ever liked the image you portrayed back then." Kurt says with a light chuckle.

"I like me better now too." Sebastian admits.

They continue eating, making light conversation over dinner - largely focusing on the food Sebastian cooked tonight and trading stories of cooking successes and disasters. Finally dinner is finished, leftovers are put away and all of the dishes are rinsed and put into the dishwasher. "Dessert?" Kurt asks.

"Hmm as much as I am dying to try the strawberry bars you've made, sadly I think dinner will have to settle some before I have room enough. So why don't we head into the living room and get comfortable enough to have that talk?" Sebastian asks

"Sounds good." Kurt agrees. They take their bottled waters and head into the living room. Kurt settles into one of the overstuffed leather chairs that is just as comfortable as it looked. Sebastian settles on the couch, lounging against the arm of it and looking very much at ease.

"So, Kurt... what all happened to turn you into Mr. Over Thinks Everything?" Sebastian inquires, cutting quickly to the chase.

Kurt sighs a little but he'd agreed to this truth session. "That is a long, complicated and twisted story, Sebastian..."

"We have time and I really think you need to talk about it. It's still bothering you, it's affected you badly enough that it's changed how you interact with the world around you. Besides, I want to know you Kurt... and that means the bad things along with the good. Don't you want your friends to know you enough that they can comfort you when you're hurting and kick your ass when you feel sorry for yourself?" Sebastian asks with a chuckle towards the end to hopefully break the tension.

"Yes... I do and you're right... if we're really going to try this friends thing beyond the superficial, honesty is best... but the telling of this isn't going to be easy, Sebastian. So I'm going to have to ask you to not really talk much or comment until I'm finished. I've gotten over most of everything that happened, but talking about it will probably always be a little hard for me. Especially since it all made me so private and guarded. Putting the walls down and letting myself be vulnerable around people isn't easy." Kurt admits.

"I know it isn't. I don't like it much myself. But I want to understand why you sometimes get this faraway and slightly sad look in your eyes. I want to know what happened that made you almost hyperaware of the world around you. I want to understand what made you so hesitant to trust people. Somewhere along the way, something broke you Kurt... I can see it because I've been there I guess - maybe not for the same reasons or to the same degrees, but you hid behind your Ice and Snark and fashion like I hid behind Snark and Sex. It was your armor and something tells me that it didn't always work. Seeing you now, I can tell that some things have changed, you don't need the armor anymore. You don't put on airs like you did then... but neither do I. We've both grown and matured and come more into our own, but what happened back then shaped you into who you are... and is it so wrong that I want to know?" Sebastian inquires.

Kurt is very surprised by the sudden outpouring of honesty. But by the end of Sebastian's words, he's reached the conclusion that this does need to happen. Despite whatever hesitancy he'd held before, this needed to happen. He needed to let Sebastian behind the walls... because true friends deserved better than just the masks the rest of the world gets to see. "It's not wrong..." Kurt admits, his voice soft.

He takes a breath, deep and slow to calm and center himself. He takes a drink from the bottled water and tries to buy himself another moment or two so that he can steel himself against the parts of his past that had built the walls so high. His walls weren't un-scaleable, but they were steep and thick and did their jobs perhaps all too well. Letting them down wasn't easy and it was somewhat nerve wracking for him. Finally, his eyes raise to find Sebastian's green ones studying him with gentle curiosity and patience. Seeing that playing across Sebastian's face actually helps ease the nerves a little... and soon, he is launching into the tale of what turned Kurt Hummel's heart to ice and stone so long ago.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN:** I know that so long as you've seen the series you'll know most of this already, but my Kurt muse insisted that I let him tell his story... Of course it does give us a bit more insight into his mind, but the muse felt this was really important so I let him go. I hope you all enjoy it. To all who have read, alerted, favorited and or reviewed - THANK YOU! I'm glad you are all enjoying this. I wish all the people who alerted would review a bit more just so I know what things you really like and even things you might want to see happen. I don't mind constructive criticism so long as it is politely worded. But more than anything I'm just glad that you guys are liking this story. So I'll get on with it now... ENJOY!

* * *

"I guess the mess started when I was 8 and my mother died. I was just so lost after that. I loved my mom so much. I mean I love my dad, don't get me wrong and it just being me and him really helped us get closer, but even my dad always says I'm more like mom. Dad tried, he really did but he was just as hurt and just as lost. Neither of us really knew how to deal with mom not being there anymore. I got a little quieter, a little more withdrawn. At first I guess it was just so I could try to cope with the fact that my mom was gone in a way that there was no coming back from." He pauses, sighing.

"My mom always encouraged me. Always supported my odd flights of fancy. My mom was I guess the first person to teach me to really dream. She never let me think that anything was impossible. If I wanted something enough and was willing to work hard for it, then I could have anything. But all the wanting and wishing in the world couldn't bring her back. It was hard not letting that make me lose faith but for a while, I know I did. When I got a little older, understood a little better, I resolved myself to still doing everything mom and I always dreamed I'd do... Because I wanted to make her proud of me... But all those things are kind of bittersweet... because she was supposed to be here with me. It hurts and I still feel cheated. I try to not be jealous of my friends who still have their moms but there are times when I just want so much to have mine back... To get to have what they have, even if it's just one more hug... one more bedtime story... Just one last time of hearing her voice... Just **something**." Kurt has to pause again, this time to get his emotions back under control. It's just so hard talking about his mother. Even though it's been 12 years since she's been gone there are still times when the wound still feels raw.

Sebastian doesn't say anything... he just watches the emotions play over Kurt's face. Though he does hand over a box of Kleenex when the other male starts looking teary eyed. He can kind of understand. Sure, Sebastian has both of his parents... And he and his mother might not always get along. But he loved his mother so very much and he can only imagine how much it would hurt if he lost her. He can't imagine how much it must have killed an 8 year old Kurt. To lose someone that important so young - it was no wonder Kurt felt like that was where the breaking process had started.

"Carol being around has helped some. I mean she's not **my** mother, but she never treats me like I'm any different. She treats me like I've always been her son. She's really good for my dad, they really love each other. My dad's a lot less faded now than he was when mom passed. I know mom wouldn't have wanted him to be alone for the rest of his life. Mom wasn't like that. She was so kind and gentle and warm and open.. I really think mom and Carol would have gotten along. And as much as that hurts, it's a good thing too because mom would approve of Carol... I think mom would be really glad that dad found her." Kurt's voice is a little shaky with the emotion and he pauses to drink from the bottled water and to compose himself again.

"Middle school was uneventful... I didn't really have a lot of friends but it didn't really matter. I wasn't blatantly called out or picked on. There were a few boys and girls that would talk to me and stuff. After school every day I would end up at dad's shop, just like after mom died. I'd been going there after school ever since. I would sit there, do any homework I had and then dad would start teaching me stuff. I've always been curious and maybe the getting dirty thing was a bit of a pain - but dad made sure I had my own set of coveralls and that helped. He'd always ask if my homework was done and so long as it was and I didn't need help on anything, he'd start teaching me how to fix cars. By the time I got to high school I had learned enough that I could take the test to be come a mechanic. I still keep up the skills. One of my dad's employees had to move to New York when his wife got an opportunity to go up at her work... So I go to the garage he works at now and keep myself up to date. Whenever I go back to Lima I go help out at dad's shop - mostly to keep busy but also because as odd as it is, I kind of miss working with my dad." Kurt admits.

"High school is where everything changed. I had fallen into a kind of limbo I guess. Things were neutral throughout the rest of elementary and middle school... I was in the closet - hard as that may be to believe. I know I'm kind of obvious - what with my voice and my obsession with fashion but I hadn't admitted to myself yet that I felt different, that I didn't feel pulled towards girls like the other boys my age seemed to be. I hadn't admitted to myself that I thought boys were more interesting. Dad says he knew I was going to be different when for my third birthday all I wanted was a pair of sensible heels. But he wanted to let me come to accept it about myself and come to him when I was ready. I think that was the only thing that kept me from shattering so completely that I couldn't ever be fixed - dad has always supported me and loved me no matter what..." He trails off again... dabbing at his eyes with a Kleenex.

"High school for me was hell. Slushies dumped on me... having to carry at least one change of clothes if not more because sometimes I got slushied more than once per day. Shoved into lockers sometimes so hard it would leave bruises and even cuts. The words, telling me I wasn't good enough, the hateful things people said hurting more than all the physical stuff. Being broken down almost daily. The teachers never seeming to see or care. No one stepping up to try to stop it. Joining glee helped in that it gave me people who supported me... That helped some... but the slushying didn't stop, the slurs and hate didn't stop. But then I had girls who would help me off to the bathroom, help me get the slushie out of my hair. Some of the other glee kids got slushied but I was the one who always got it worse..." Kurt pauses again. This was very hard but it had to be said.

"There were times when I wanted to quit... and almost did. So many times that I just wanted to stay curled up in a ball under my duvet and not go back to that hate filled place. I heard the slurs long before I came out and I still don't know how I found the strength to come out, knowing that the attacks would just get worse. I just couldn't lie to myself anymore. I had tried - so hard. I even tried dating a girl.. Brittany was sweet, and I have to admit she was a good kisser - but I never felt anything when she kissed me... That was my last ditch effort at denial. She still to this day tries to kiss me whenever she can. She knows I'm gay but that doesn't stop her..." Kurt can't help but giggle a little at that. There would always be a special place in his heart for Brittany.

"I transferred to Dalton for a little while when it got really bad. We were going to be going up against them and the glee guys were kind of annoyed with my ideas and they told me to go spy... so I did... I came down the staircase and there was a mild sort of pandemonium going on. I stopped a kid on the stairs - who turned out to be Blaine, and he told me the Warblers were performing and he took my hand and led me to the Commons where the Warblers were. I had no idea how much my life was going to change at the time. I watched Blaine and the Warblers do Teenage Dream... and I felt like he was singing to me... but I tried to pass it off... then afterwards, Blaine, Wes and David confronted me. It was pretty easy to tell I wasn't a new student. I was expecting to get beaten up for spying but they bought me coffee and talked with me." He pauses again.

"Blaine said he was gay and asked Wes and David to leave him speak with me. He told me a little glossed over version of the fact that he'd been bullied and that was what sent him to Dalton. He understood... he knew personally what it felt like to think that the teachers didn't care. He told me that it was mostly ignorance that caused bullying and I had a chance to change things. I just had to stand up for myself. Which was a really bad idea at the time but he meant well. He gave me his number and I gave him mine and he said that if I ever needed to talk he'd be more than happy to, because he knew how hard it was to be bullied and feel like you had no one to turn to." He smiled a little at that thought. He still marveled over the fact that before they'd really known each other, Blaine had still reached out to him.

"He kept texting me randomly one word - courage. I was at my locker and the worst of the bullies knocked my phone out of my hand... and I'd just decided that I finally had enough. I ran after him, followed him to the locker room which was really stupid but I just didn't care. I was so sick and tired of him putting me down or slamming me into lockers or messing with my stuff. I confronted him. I got right up in his face and he looked like he was gonna hit me. I told him to do it because he couldn't punch the gay out of me any more than I could punch the ignoramus out of him... and I thought that was it, I was going to get my ass kicked. What happened was the last thing in the world I was expecting. Instead of beating me to a pulp, he kissed me... Turns out bully number one was so far in the closet he was way past Narnia. He actually tried to kiss me again and I shoved him away...and then he just looked hurt and scared and confused and he ran off. The next day, Blaine came to help me talk to him... because I mean obviously he needed to talk to someone... instead of just randomly assaulting a guy with his lips. But he got in Blaine's face and was clearly not coming out of the closet any time soon. After that, the bullying intensified, but the worst of it was when he threatened to kill me if I told anyone what happened. When my father found out, that's when he sent me to Dalton. Coach Sue tried to expel David but the school board overturned it, so since I wouldn't be safe at McKinley, I left." He stopped again to drink some more water...

Sebastian had never known how bad it was for Kurt. He'd known vaguely about the kid getting slushied - which was why he'd chosen to bring one to that underground parking garage. Had he known just how bad it was however, he never would have done it - no matter how much he wanted to hurt Kurt back then. It wasn't that he'd wanted to blind anyone with the rock salt, it was that he'd known that the combination of that rock salt with the dyes in the slushie would have completely, irreparably ruined whatever designer outfit Kurt had been wearing at the time. He should have thought that through better, he realized that a long time ago, but he had apologized to both Blaine and Kurt for that. Still, he had never realized how serious the bullying had been... He was taken aback coming to the realization that Kurt really wasn't lying when he said high school was hell for him.

"Being at Dalton was like heaven after McKinley. But I hated the uniforms, and I missed my friends. I missed the craziness that was glee. The Warblers are so very different and I got frustrated when I was reduced to essentially swaying behind Blaine. I know it wasn't his fault... but at least at McKinley, I got to sing in the class itself even if I didn't get featured at any of our performances. It got to the point where I actually called him on it and that's when he conned the council into letting me and him do a duet at Regional's. Then Blaine and I ended up together... which was really more than I'd ever hoped for. I'd always imagined that I wouldn't even be able to meet another gay guy much less get a boyfriend until I was well away from Lima. Yeah, it eventually ended when Blaine and I figured out that we were better off as friends but I don't regret sharing my firsts with him. We were both just so happy to have another out gay guy, that we kind of fell in love with the idea of being in love and it took us a while to figure that out. I mean, if you took away the making out, we were just friends. But I will never regret that Blaine was my first relationship... I mean when I went back to McKinley, he got the Warblers to come with him to say goodbye and then he transferred for me... I mean it was a little for himself too because he'd always regretted running away but... it was still romantic. I still like the idea of romance but I better appreciate passion and those sorts of things now too." He blushes a little at the last words... completely unwilling to admit what inspired them - even if Sebastian might have an idea.

"The bullying wasn't as bad, but Santana had blackmailed Dave into helping her put a stop to it. She was trying to get voted Prom Queen. I came back in time to go to Nationals with the New Directions... and the bullying really did seem like it would be a thing of the past. However, just because no one was saying anything or slushying me anymore didn't mean that McKinley had changed. I found this out at prom when the hateful students voted me for Prom Queen. David was voted Prom King... So there we were, bully and victim. Dave had the chance to make a difference then - had he just come out or even just danced with me, he might have been able to make a difference, but he ran away instead. Thankfully, Blaine stepped up. Which had to be sooo hard for him. The last dance he was at was the one where he and his date got beat up for being Gay. But he offered his hand and asked me to dance and he stayed there in the spotlight regardless of the fear. I will always be thankful for that. That night could have turned out a lot differently had he walked away too. I wouldn't have blamed him - I wanted to run away myself, but I didn't want to end up with the same regrets he had. But all of the hateful words, all of the hateful things and abuse took their toll... I never admitted it aloud to anyone... but I was already broken. I just didn't know how to let anyone see it. I hid it inside myself so deep I think I even hid it from myself. I put up the wall of ice and the bitchy mask and just tried to keep moving forward." Kurt explains.

"I didn't want to worry my dad. He'd had the heart attack and god that was so scary. There I was feeling like I was going to lose my other parent -and being alone in my house sucked. I started pushing everyone away... because I was so afraid and so close to shattering that I didn't want anyone to see. But dad got better and things changed and I'm going a little out of order here but it's kind of hard to keep all this straight in my head. I broke down crying almost every night when I'd get home from the hospital. Because it was so empty and home felt so cold. I was on autopilot for a while, until dad woke up. I don't know what I would have done if he hadn't. I probably would have taken over the garage and I might not be here in New York now... but thankfully I don't have to think about that." He sighs, running a hand through his hair. He finishes the bottle of water and sets it aside.

"Senior year, we won Nationals, but I didn't get into NYADA. I don't know why I didn't, I'll probably never know why. Carmen Tibideaux loved my audition but I guess I just didn't have enough extra curricular activities or something. It hurt when Rachel who choked on her audition got in and I didn't. I thought I was going to have to take classes at the community college or something because I'd stupidly only applied to NYADA. Well thankfully my father and boyfriend were a lot smarter than me. I guess Blaine had found my sketchbooks and he'd gone and talked with my dad about them. They'd taken the best designs and turned them into a portfolio and somehow forged my signature and everything for an application to Parsons... and I got in. That summer, Blaine and I realized that what we had was just a glorified friendship and we agreed to part on good terms, to stay best friends and be happy for each other whatever may come in the future. Rachel went to NYADA, Finn joined the army - I still don't approve of that, and the rest of my friends all went along their own ways. Dad and I came to New York and found my apartment and by the time I was to come to New York for school, we had it furnished and decorated and it felt like it could be my home." There was a small smile on Kurt's face now... as the story was changing and getting less sad.

"Moving was the hardest thing in the world though. I came here two weeks before classes started so I could learn my way around and get settled and I felt so isolated and alone. But Tina and Mike are at Juilliard, Rachel is at NYADA, Quinn is at Yale which isn't all that far away, and Brittany is at Pure Dance studios and that helped. But Gaga, I missed my dad. I called him a lot those first two weeks until school started. I was so glad when it did though because suddenly I was too busy to hurt with missing what was so familiar. Now, I'm finally comfortable here and it doesn't hurt as much. I still go home for holidays and I still call my dad almost daily. So I'm healing. Being here in New York and not being judged and not hearing slurs every day has helped a lot. I have some old friends close enough to talk to and I made some fabulous new friends and life gets a little better and a little easier every day... But a lot of stuff happened. Getting tormented on an almost daily basis for four years took a toll. That's where the hyper awareness comes from. Being bullied almost every day is where the walls came from. The armor is almost automatic and even two years of peace isn't enough to allow me to set it aside without conscious effort." Kurt explains, finally finishing the long sordid tale.

Sebastian just quietly takes it all in. Once the story is finished, he remains quiet but thoughtful as he lets the words sink in. If he'd thought Kurt was amazing before, that had only multiplied exponentially now. How had Kurt not completely shattered? Oh sure, he wasn't completely fine, but after hearing all that happened, he should be shattered into a million pieces and he wasn't. He was cracked, he'd picked the pieces up and tried to put them back together, some of the glue had held and some of it hadn't. But he was mostly okay. But it explained the hyper awareness, it explained his way of keeping people at arm's length at least until he got to know them better. "You are probably the strongest person I have ever met. Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me the whole story Kurt. I know it can't have been easy for you. So, thank you." Sebastian says softly... but sincerely.

Kurt just nods, smiling a little. "Thank you for listening... for... wanting to hear it."

"I really am sorry for how I treated you back in high school Kurt. Had I but known just how bad it was for you, I never would have behaved like that... Even I wasn't **that** much of an asshole back then... and that rock salt slushy? It had been intended to ruin whatever designer attire you'd worn... not to actually hurt anyone... I had a vague idea only that the glee club occasionally had slushies dumped on them... Had I known the actual seriousness of it, I never would have done it." Sebastian explains.

Kurt shrugs. "The past is the past, Sebastian. Blaine and I already forgave you for that incident. But I am glad to know that had you really known the truth behind it all even asshole you wouldn't have done what you did. So... I shared my truth... I think it's time you came clean with yours." Kurt says with a little giggle.


	15. Chapter 15

Sebastian chuckles at that. "I suppose it is. I was originally only going to tell you... only the information that was hinted at Thursday night... but after your story, I think you need to learn a little bit more about the things that have made me into who I am. Once I give you that information then I'll clarify the things I hinted at when we were at Silk." Sebastian begins.

"Okay... but you really don't have to if you don't want to, Sebastian." Kurt offers.

Sebastian smiles at that. "Thanks for the out, but it wouldn't be right. You just let me behind your walls and let me see your truth, if I can't do the same, we shouldn't be having this conversation at all. If we're going to have anything more than a superficial friendship, Kurt, this needs to happen."

"Well alright then, I'm all ears." Kurt says with a small smile, settling back into the overstuffed chair a bit more.

Sebastian nods. "My parents are pretty much polar opposites. My mother is as I have mentioned a warm, open, charming French Woman. My father, Alexander Smythe is a much more austere man. He is a States Attorney and he is much more reserved, much harsher... I've really only ever seen him soften at all in regards to my mother. Somehow they compliment each other. He grounds her, and she balances him. I love them both but I've never really been close to my father - his very nature almost doesn't allow it. Both of my parents come from old money. But it's never made my mother a snob. My mom is still just as sweet and honest and genuine as any one can be. Her own mother never tolerated the snobbish attitude and made sure none of her children ever felt that they were better than those who did not have such advantages. I cannot say the same for my father. He expects people to behave in a certain way. He has worked hard to build his reputation as States Attorney and demands all the respect that comes with that. But he is somewhat snobbish and that can't be helped. I gather it's lessened from what it might have once been but there are time when it shows itself." He begins.

"My father has always demanded and expected the best out of me. And despite how I behaved way back when, I still managed to keep myself at the top of my class and excel in lacrosse and the other things I pursued. When I decide to do something, I put my all into it. I do not do anything halfway. Which has just as many positives as it does negatives. My mother tried to keep me from behaving like a spoiled brat, but a lot of the attitude I displayed back in high school was because of how I see my father act. I've calmed down since then. I've grown up, and my mother has been very pleased with the fact that I've let go of a lot of that attitude. I may never quite be the sweet little boy I was when I was a child but I'm no longer the bratty teen that she felt like she'd lost somewhere along the way either." Sebastian chuckles.

"I moved around a lot... before my father became States Attorney and had to return to Ohio, I'd lived in a lot of places. His father was from England and his mother from Ohio - they'd met in New York - it's kind of crazy.. They've since moved to London, after retiring and I visit them when I'm able. So my father grew up in Ohio odd as it may sound but Westerville wasn't alien to him. I've lived in New York, Paris, Westerville, LA and even a summer in London. I have to say though Paris is still one of my favorites, though New York is a close second." He pauses getting up to go to the fridge.

"I'm having a beer, do you want some wine or a bottled water?" Sebastian inquires.

"Another bottled water would be great, thanks." Kurt says with a small smile. He was taking all of the information in. It was interesting learning more about Sebastian. Sebastian returns to the living room, gently tossing the bottled water to Kurt before sitting back down on the couch and taking a pull from his imported beer.

"Because I moved around a lot it wasn't easy to make friends. I tried but after having to leave so many behind I just stopped. It was easier to keep people at a distance. I spent a lot of time in France - summers mostly... and the summer I turned 14 is I think when the bastard you knew and loathed began... That was the summer I met Lucien." Sebastian pauses, sighing.

"I wasn't as tall as I am now. I was maybe five seven... Lucien was sixteen and already almost six feet tall... he had shoulder length black hair that was just lightly curly... it always made him look like he had just had really great sex. Lucien was a predator but I did not know it then. He saw a very pretty boy and those dark blue eyes settled on me and he decided to pursue me. It was a beautiful summer romance to start. He played at courting me and I fell for it.. I fell hard. All those sweet words whispered in French in my ear. I was putty in his hands and he knew it." Another deep sigh falls from Sebastian's lips...

"The night I gave myself to him was the last night I ever saw him. He taught me of pleasure and taught me how to give and take but he took more than he gave not that I knew it then. I took and took until I passed out from it all... and when finally I woke, the bed was cold and the tiny cottage was empty. It was as if he had never been. His eyes were so dark they were almost black and that should have been the warning. He was a devil in disguise... And it crushed me... So I decided if that is what love would do... then I didn't need it. I didn't need it and I wouldn't allow myself to want it. He knew he was my first and he didn't care... he took those first kisses, those first words of love... all those things that would have been precious... He used them to get me into bed and when he took that first from me, he left me cold." He takes another, longer pull from the beer bottle.

"I let myself cry about it but the moment I left that little cottage I decided that I would never allow myself to be used that way again. I would become the predator... I would take what I wanted and that was it. I shut down inside. To my mother I was still her boy... but to everyone else, I started becoming colder - more like my father. I suppose that I started just having sex to try and fill the hole that was left behind when Lucien left without a word or note. And the more sex I had, the more detached I became and the more fun sex seemed... It was a pretty lie. Sex is great and all but with no connection it's really meaningless and I learned that after I graduated and got back out into the real world." Sebastian's chuckle is almost mirthless.

"I didn't want to fall for Michel. After I patched things up with you and Blaine I decided to spend my last month of freedom in Paris. The city that both hurt me and restored me. I was at one of the little galleries, looking over some things... I didn't know Michel was only in town for an exhibition... that he was really based out of New York... He was charming though. Flirtatious and completely open... he was smart and funny and sassy... and I told him I didn't do relationships... and he promised he would change my mind." Sebastian laughs and shakes his head.

"I tried to resist... I was doing so well. Aside from a few kisses here and there I kept myself under control. I told him I had to return to the States for college and he said nothing... We had a little bit of something but then I was gone... He had gotten me to talk a little bit about NYU but I never went into detail. I was into my third week of school when all of the sudden there on my doorstep is Michel. He was just a little shorter than you... chin length curly blondish brown hair, expressive hazel eyes and one of the most devastating smiles... He told me that he promised he would change my mind and he never broke a promise... We were together for seven months. He made his living as a masseuse but his passion was art. He was a little older, just out of college... We parted on friendly terms. I suppose he came into my life to start mending what was broken. To show me that love could be good. When he'd restored that faith, his work was done and his muses carried him to I don't even know where. I occasionally get the odd postcard from some exotic locale. It says nothing.. But they are always signed with an M." Sebastian's words trail off for a moment.

"You miss him?" Kurt asks.

"Sometimes. It's hard to explain. I miss what we had I guess... and sometimes I miss certain things about him.. but we parted on good terms and it was time for that to be over. But I guess it's kind of like you and Blaine. Michel was my first real relationship... maybe not the first kiss or the first sex partner, but he was the first guy I ever dated and that will always mean something. I dated a little bit after things ended with Michel and I but nothing as serious ever happened." Sebastian replies.

"Why do you think that is?" Kurt inquires.

Sebastian shrugs. "I don't really know but I guess because something was missing. A connection, a spark... it's hard to explain especially since I'm not really sure myself. Michel kind of had that spark... but maybe not enough of it... does that make sense?"

Kurt ponders the question for a minute. "There was enough of a spark to kick start something but not enough to make it last."

"Yeah I guess. But I'm not really even sure what I mean by spark... it's just something and I guess I'll know it when I find it again." Sebastian muses though he kind of had an idea but there was more story to tell before he could get to that point.

"Sorry to have interrupted, but you didn't tell me I couldn't." Kurt chuckles.

"It's fine but maybe I should have... So I guess I'm going to ask that you refrain from asking anything else until I'm done with the rest of this - okay?"

"No problem." Kurt says with a soft smile. He was really enjoying getting to see this side of Sebastian.

"So, that was pretty much all the background you need about my life... So now I think it's time I told you about the things you need to know so I can explain to you why I chose Undisclosed Desires." Sebastian pauses, letting those words sink in as he finishes his beer. He gets up to put the bottle in the recycling bin and grab himself a bottled water before returning to the couch. The trip gave him time to word things or at least to think about **how **to word things.

"When I first transferred to Dalton from Paris, all the Warblers ever talked about was one Blaine Anderson. They talked about this kid like he was some God. I was of course intrigued, especially when I found out that he was gay. I saw some of the recordings of the performances and found he was actually attractive. They told me how he transferred to be with his boyfriend and you have to keep in mind there was a lot of stuff I didn't know at the time. And you also have to keep in mind I was still in predator mode at the time. They had mentioned you kind of in passing but there were no where near the details about you that there were about Blaine.." Sebastian pauses, taking a sip of water.

"Then one day, Blaine shows up at Dalton - to give the Warblers tickets to West Side Story. And I got to see the legend up close and in person and I don't have to tell you how sexy he can look. His naive charm and obliviousness were just an enticing challenge to overcome. Not much after that, he and I were sitting at the Lima bean talking and all of the sudden over walks you. Had I met you first, I totally would have changed the game but I'll get into that later. And there you were all posturing and snark and you were the enigma. The puzzling Kurt Hummel I'd heard so little about and you were Blaine's boyfriend. When I start things I generally try to finish them... and I had set myself on getting Blaine away from his boyfriend. So the game became could you keep your hold on Blaine..." Sebastian pauses, watching Kurt's reactions. Kurt's face was a neutral mask but those oceanic eyes were glittering in a manner that bespoke of danger.

"I have to be completely honest Kurt, I was more intrigued by you than I ever was by Blaine... but I'd started one game and I couldn't just quit. I enjoyed the venom you so effortlessly threw my way. I liked how you postured and bitched... I enjoyed the game you were playing... Sweet doting boyfriend, politely tolerating the obnoxious guy trying to steal him and then the moment boyfriend walked away the claws came out. I looked forward to those interactions. If I truly hated you Kurt, I never would have wasted my breath. I would have taken one look at you, written you off and then just kissed the hell out of your boyfriend right in front of you. Sure, you annoyed me and there were times when you really fucking pissed me off but... you intrigued me ever so much." Sebastian chuckles. He notices the arched brow.

"The slushy was meant to hit you, I knew the rock salt would ruin whatever designer outfit you wore... I'd aimed it so it would hit your chest so it would have the better chance of getting all over your clothes... Blaine stepped in the way and the slushy was a lot more damaging than it was meant to be. Had I known how badly you were bullied, I never would have pulled that shit and I'll probably keep apologizing to you and Blaine for that for the rest of time... But I digress. Not long after that, Karofsky tried to kill himself and I realized it was time to stop playing games... I'd already unintentionally seriously hurt one person and had helped to break another so badly that he tried to off himself..." He sighs, running a hand through his hair.

"That was a dark time for me. I withdrew and I'm sure you noticed I wasn't haunting the Lima Bean much for a while there. I threw myself more into my school work and in to helping the Warblers perfect their performance... I re-evaluated my life. Me sleeping with random guys didn't really hurt anyone. I got off, they got off we went our separate ways. It was harmless - empty but harmless. Snarking back and forth with you was pretty harmless I mean you gave as good as you got and some of the shit you threw stung but I never hesitated to sting right back so I figured at least we were even there. Then we all buried the hatchet and things began to change..." He pauses again, his eyes still watching Kurt.

"I have to admit that even before we ran into each other at that party at the end of last semester, I still thought about you from time to time. No one else has ever gone toe to toe with me like you have, Kurt. I teased you a lot about your looks but I never meant a word of it. Had Blaine not been there when you walked in that first time, I would have reacted completely differently. There was something about you back then and it's only gotten more so since. You were attractive back then, Kurt, but now? Now you're fucking stunning." He smirks at the shocked look on Kurt's face.

"Don't believe me?" Sebastian asks...

"Kind of hard to considering the past."

"You're forgetting Thursday night then... but I'll indulge your ego for the moment. You weren't quite as tall then as you are now and I still have three inches on you which I think is about the perfect difference in height but I digress. Your skin is pale but it's not pasty, there's just enough warm peach undertone to show you're healthy and thanks to whatever you do to your skin, you're radiant. I mean it, I'm not just saying that. Sure, your confidence was more feigned than felt back then but you still had this strong bitchy exterior and no matter how many times I went at you, you met me barb for barb. Do you know how hot that is?" Sebastian asks with a chuckle at the shock still on Kurt's face.

"I think the most fascinating thing about you though are your eyes. Sometimes I can describe the color but most of the time I can't. They go from silver to this pale blue to a bluish kind of gunmetal and sometimes there are flecks of green and sometimes that green goes almost gold and they are seriously the most hauntingly beautiful eyes I've seen in my life. You're lithe and fit... you were kind of fae, almost ethereal or some shit back then and now? Now you've filled out and there is absolutely no mistaking your masculinity... I like how your hair now has red lights to it. Don't get me wrong, the chocolate brown suits you... but the red just adds another dimension to it and sets off your eyes even more.." Sebastian paused, taking another drink of water, his eyes still never leaving Kurt's. He needed Kurt to know he was being sincere in this.

"I didn't intend to sing at all Thursday night. Not until I heard you. When I heard your voice, I went to the balcony across from my booth and when I saw you I made up my mind. I was going to take a chance. So I went and leafed through the book, found Undisclosed Desires and decided that would be well enough to get the message across, even if you didn't know it was for you. I could at least refer back to it at a later time so it would work either way. " Sebastian explains.

"I've wanted you for a long time. First, it was superficially but then I started to kind of get to know you and that want just deepened. And let me just admit that there was really nothing sexier than the fluid way you moved against me during Is This Real. I had to fucking look up the song and download it because I couldn't get it out of my head. I don't do that shit. I may be evolved past being the predator but I still don't do all that sappy shit... Had you been anyone else, I'd have seduced you and brought you home that night... but it was you... and no matter how turned on I was, no matter how much I wanted, I knew I couldn't do that to you." He pauses, sighing a bit.

"First of all you deserve better than that and second of all if I'd have come at you like that, I wouldn't ever get to see you again. I'm not stupid. So I had to rein that in and fuck if you didn't make it nearly impossible. Suggesting we sing If I Never See Your Face Again... and then how you danced against me... It's been three nights since and I'm still having some really good fucking dreams about that. Then I saw you falter. I saw you react like you were way in over your head and I knew I had to do something. I knew we were going to have to talk. Normally I would avoid that shit - even now... Unless I'm actually in a relationship, I still avoid that kind of stuff like the plague... but with you everything is different, Kurt." He has to stop himself, get his mind and words back under control. He takes a long drink of the water and takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly.

"Normally that might scare the fuck out of me, I'm not going to lie. I'm man enough to admit it. But even knowing that there has to be more with you doesn't scare me. I want there to be more. I want it to be real. I don't want you to be a conquest... and maybe I'm saying this shit far too soon, but I don't wait around really. I've had a few days to think about it and it's still as fucking real to me as it was when we were on the dance floor. I told you when I do something I don't do it halfway... I meant that. But if you tell me that the kiss was just a fluke, just being caught up in a moment and meant nothing... I'll back the fuck off. I can be your friend without there being more I'm grown up enough to do that. And if I have to, well you'll have to forgive me if I hope you won't mind dancing at the club with me from time to time... because that was so fucking hot I'm not sure you have any idea just how hot... and after that I think other dancers are just going to pale in comparison. So I guess that's it... for my part in this... feel free to comment or question at will." Sebastian says with a slight bow of his head. The ball was now in Kurt's court.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: I got further ahead in my writing than I thought, so here is an extra chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Kurt sat there, silent for several long moments. His mind was still trying to process everything. Sebastian had revealed a lot of things Kurt hadn't been expecting to hear. None the least of which was that final confession. He wanted to refute Sebastian's claims but if he detached himself from it and thought about it logically he could see the points Sebastian had raised. Had he truly hated Kurt, he wouldn't have played the game, he'd have just taken what he wanted and had done with it... It made sense.

He couldn't refute the attraction in light of their dancing and the kiss that happened at the club but, Kurt just wasn't really sure how to handle all of this. It was more than a little overwhelming for him. But that small broken part of him that was still unsure and doubtful wanted to say that it had just been the haze of the moment, that it hadn't been **real. **Kurt sighed softly, running a hand through his hair. He looked up to see Sebastian sitting there looking almost nervous.

"That is a lot to take in Sebastian... And I'm not saying anything one way or the other just yet. Let me process this for a minute or two... and if I withdraw too much longer than that, you have my permission to drag me back out of my mind if you have to." Kurt says with a small smile. That seems to comfort Sebastian - for the moment at least.

Kurt quickly goes over the entire conversation in his head. Sebastian hadn't been bullied and tormented as he himself had, but there had still been a lot that happened to him. He felt he had a better understanding of the Sebastian that was. He could understand why he would select to keep people at a distance, why he'd chosen to become the predator. He could understand why Sebastian allowed himself to become more like his father and less like his mother. The world could suck - really bad... Those things had been Sebastian's defense against the hurting. It didn't make it right but it made it make sense.

As much as Kurt would like to travel and see the world, he could understand how hard it must have been. To never be anywhere long enough to make those connections. Sebastian had never really had the kind of roots that Kurt had. All Sebastian really had was his mother, and while Kurt was thankful for his father, he also knew well enough to know that one parent alone was not enough... It was better than nothing but there were some things you just couldn't tell your parents. There were things that you needed peers to sort through. In some ways being isolated was just as bad as being bullied - in a completely different manner but both were damaging.

Sebastian's tale about Lucien had made Kurt even more grateful that he'd had Blaine. He can't imagine how painful it must have been to have thought yourself to be in love only to be so callously abandoned after you gave yourself to the person you thought loved you. If Blaine had done something like that, Kurt would have been devastated. Kurt was glad that Sebastian had found Michel - that the old wound Lucien had left had finally been treated and allowed to heal. Sebastian was truly remarkable to come out from all of that with any of the boy his mother had raised still in tact... And it was obvious - to Kurt at least - from dinner tonight that that sweet boy was still in there somewhere.

But Sebastian was still Sebastian. He started to go over the part of the honesty session that started with Sebastian coming to Dalton. GaGa was that a lot to take in. It had been slightly amusing to hear that the Warblers had talked about Blaine so much. He wanted to be offended that they hadn't really talked about him so much but he hadn't been there as long as Blaine. Since he himself had dated Blaine and kissed him and had sex with him, Kurt could definitely understand the appeal.

But it was hard hearing that Sebastian had found him more intriguing than Blaine. He supposed he could understand that Sebastian had liked the verbal tete a tete they had going. Kurt had secretly enjoyed it as well. It was good being able to let the claws out, it was exciting to have someone that could go toe to toe with him... So that much he could understand. But hearing that Sebastian was so intrigued by him even then? That was going to take some getting used to.

He'd known about the intent behind the slushie so there wasn't anything to be said about that. The time right after Karofsky's attempted suicide was dark for Kurt too, so he could sympathize. The event might have sucked but some good things did come of it... That dark time had been a catalyst towards brighter days so there was nothing Kurt could say to that either. As much as he'd loathed Sebastian's whoring around, he could understand the mentality. It really didn't hurt anyone even if it was a little repulsive. He was again kind of shocked by how Sebastian had viewed their verbal sparring but he supposed he had to concede that point, especially when Sebastian had admitted some of Kurt's barbs had hurt him.

He noticed Sebastian almost fidget and he chuckled. "I'm still here. I'm not going to run out the door but you did just dump a lot of truth on me. I think half of it is still sinking in. It was a lot to take in at once Sebastian and you've already been warned that I'm a thinker. I'm still present, you haven't lost me to my own inner world just yet. But I do need to process this before I can address any of it." Kurt explains in a calm tone. That seemed to help Sebastian settle once again.

Then there was the matter of Sebastian admitting that he'd thought of Kurt despite not seeing him at the time since the summer after graduation. And maybe, just maybe some little part of him felt smug about that information. Sebastian was hot and his taste in men was impressive even if it had once been excessive. He'd seen a few of the guys that Sebastian had considered worthy of his attention and none of them were ugly.

It felt kind of good that Sebastian thought he was stunning... but he was still overwhelmed by all of the truth. He never realized Sebastian had thought him to be in any way attractive - there had been so many barbs and digs thrown around back then. And Kurt had always had a lot of people in Lima telling him there was something wrong with him - so it was hard to reconcile the truth. But that was why he hadn't dropped Sebastian's gaze though he'd wanted to. The sincerity in those emerald orbs had held him enrapt.

Again, he got a little ego boost from the way Sebastian went one about his physical traits. And even more of one when Sebastian admitted he hadn't intended to sing at all Thursday night. He was gobsmacked at hearing that Sebastian chose Undisclosed Desires specifically for him. Then that was doubled at the blatant admission that Sebastian had wanted Kurt for a long time. The superficial aspect he could totally believe because High School Sebastian was a shallow asshole. As shocked as he was however, again those words coming from the mouth of one Sebastian Smythe was definitely an ego boost.

Then, Sebastian had to go and shock him again by admitting that he couldn't just fuck and forget Kurt. Those old one night stand ideas would never fly with Kurt. But what shocked him more than Sebastian wanting to have sex with him was Sebastian admitting that he wanted more than just superficial meaningless sex. There was ever so much more to Sebastian than Kurt had ever been allowed to realize and he was just left in shock and awe for the moment.

He quickly processed the rest of the conversation and then had to address how he felt about it all. He remembered the haze of lust and attraction from Thursday night. He'd wanted to pass it off as the music and the dancing but he couldn't lie to himself. He'd always found Sebastian attractive - though back in high school that stopped every time Sebastian opened his mouth. But Sebastian was hot - even more so now than he had been then.

He remembered having to take a cold shower to get himself back under control. There had been a powerful attraction but it was a moment right? There was only one way to know for sure. So in that moment, Kurt made up his mind. He took a drink of his water and then capped it and set it on the coffee table. He straightened in his seat, which got Sebastian's attention from the carpet and back on him.

"First, let me say that even when you were an asshole, I thought you were hot - at least until you opened your mouth... and you're even more attractive now than you were then. I too enjoyed our verbal sparring but I like it better now that there's no malice behind it. I'm still a bit boggled by the fact that you think I'm hot but I'll work on accepting that. That's my own issue from too many years of too many negative things thrown my way. I'm also really shocked that you want whatever happened between us Thursday night to be real... That just seems so out of line with the Sebastian I used to know... and I know you've changed it's just going to take me a little while to settle that truth in my head." Kurt pauses again, still carefully regarding Sebastian. Sebastian was watching him with almost bated breath it seemed.

"I cannot say if this is real yet or not. What happened Thursday was one instance... and the doubter in me, the broken part wants to argue that it was a fluke, that it was just the dancing and the flirty duet and nothing more... But I don't have any basis for comparison to know for sure if it was. This is all happening kind of fast and I'm not yet sure how I feel about that. Yes, we have known each other for a while, but there was a gap of time in there where we were out of touch and we're just getting to really know each other now. I don't want to cheapen us becoming friends... But I also don't want to just write off that there could possibly more just because I'm overwhelmed. You warned me about missing moments once, and I really don't want to miss anymore." Kurt admits freely.

"So, what do you want to do then?" Sebastian asks, his voice quieter and even unsure in tone.

"I don't really know. But if this is real, there's only one way we're going to find out..."

"How is that?" Sebastian asks.

"We have to kiss again. Without the atmosphere of a club and sexy dancing and flirty duets and one heated kiss." Kurt says simply.

Sebastian blinks a little in shock at that. "Now?"

"Maybe not right this second but sometime tonight..." Kurt says with a shrug.

"Do you want this to be real?" Sebastian asks.

"I think I do." Kurt admits.

"You only think you do?"

"Don't take that the wrong way... I'm just not certain because I don't know if it will be real or not... and I try not to judge things impulsively. That never works out well for me. As hard as it is replacing the old image of you in my head with the new image, if there is something real between us, I wouldn't be opposed. I just don't want to jump to conclusions just yet." Kurt explains.

Sebastian nods. "Okay, I get that... I can understand that -" He pauses for a minute, considering something. "Come over here, sit with me."

Kurt arches a brow curiously but nods and rises, moving to sit next to Sebastian on the couch. Sebastian ponders how best to go about the next part of this. He might have been in relationships but patience was not his strong suit. He wanted to do better for Kurt... so he thought about things a little more than he would have under any other circumstances... Finally, he came to a decision.

He locked eyes with Kurt and when Kurt tried to look down, Sebastian's fingertips caught Kurt's chin and tipped it back up and he shook his head no. "No hiding, Kurt." He chides softly, he withdraws his hand for a moment and watches Kurt sigh, but nod as he agrees to the no hiding.

Their gazes lock once again and Sebastian then takes the next step. "May I kiss you?" He asks, his voice soft, a little nervous but there's still the slightest smirk to his lips.

Kurt's caught off guard by Sebastian asking permission but the romantic inside of him is jumping for joy that Sebastian even thought to ask - especially since he hadn't at the club. "Yes." Kurt says, his voice soft and a little breathy.

Slowly, Sebastian reaches out to allow his hand to cup Kurt's cheek before leaning in to lightly brush his lips against Kurt's. The first touch is soft, lighter than a moth's wings but the spark is there. He can feel it even through that slight contact... Kurt must too because soon their lips are pressing together more and Sebastian isn't sure he moved first to do it. The kiss becomes a little more insistent, the press of their lips more intense. Somewhere along the way both their eyes close.

Sebastian's once again not sure if he decided to deepen the kiss first or if Kurt did... but the tips of their tongues meet and it's electric. Kurt has leaned forward, his hand going to the back of Sebastian's neck, the fingertips playing with the soft hairs there. Their tongues meet, duel and dance against and along each other. One of them moans into the kiss and the other answers back with a moan of his own... And then, the kiss breaks and eyes open and both are left blinking and a little breathless.

"Is this real, Kurt?" Sebastian inquires softly.

"It feels real... what do you think?" Kurt counters.

"Felt pretty damn real to me too. You still doubting?"

"No... not doubting." Kurt giggles.

"So, what now?" Sebastian asks.

Kurt bites his lower lip and fuck if that doesn't look hot - but Sebastian forces himself to focus. "I don't know... what do you want, Sebastian?" Kurt inquires.

Sebastian gives that legitimate thinking time... "I want to try this. I want to give us a chance. We stay honest and open with each other... if it isn't working out we don't hide it, we tell each other so we can part as friends. If this lasts a week or a month or longer, doesn't matter... But we have to stay open and honest with each other or it will never work. What do you want?"

Kurt ponders Sebastian's words... "You're right... Complete honesty, and if it doesn't work out we have to let each other know so we don't lose the friendship. I... I think I want to try this too, Sebastian." Kurt agrees.

Sebastian smirks and leans in to give Kurt a soul searing kiss. "No doubt, Kurt..." He chides.

"No doubt." Kurt says softly, his voice a little dazed sounding. Then he snaps out of it and chuckles. "The trio is going to have a field day when they find out."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I didn't tell them you and I kissed Thursday. I didn't tell them much of anything..."

"When are you going to tell them?" Sebastian asks.

"Soon enough but I kind of want to keep this to myself for a couple days."

"Why?"

"Because I want to enjoy the start of this without my friends suddenly offering unwanted opinions on the matter." Kurt laughs.

"Selfish looks good on you, Kurt." Sebastian teases.

"A lot of things look good on me." Kurt smirks right back.

Sebastian's eyes flash dark at the thought of that. "Bet you look good **out** of things too." The words are purred out before he can stop them.

"Guess you'll just have to wait and find out." Kurt says with a smirk of his own.

"I'm sure it will be worth the wait." Sebastian says with a shrug, getting himself back under control.

"It will **so** be worth the wait." Kurt agrees, and Sebastian finds that smug confidence so hot. Kurt then gets up off the couch and notices Sebastian pout.

"Where you going?" Sebastian asks.

"I was thinking we could bring out dessert now." Kurt chuckles.

"I'd forgotten about that."

"Nice to know I had your attention so enrapt you forgot about my strawberry dessert."

"Kissing you is better than strawberries." Sebastian says with a shrug.

"Thank you for the compliment, but can you imagine kissing me after I've had strawberries, the flavor of them still clinging to lips and tongue?" Kurt teases.

"Fuck Kurt... don't tease like that." Sebastian pouts.

"Who says I'm teasing. I might not fuck you tonight but I never said no kissing." Kurt says with a playful glint in his eye.

"When did you get so wicked, Hummel?"

"Didn't you know... I've always been wicked, Smythe."


	17. Chapter 17

They finally stopped verbally sparring back and forth to actually get to dessert though it probably went on for a good five minutes before they dissolved into laughter and retreated back to the kitchen. Kurt was regaling Sebastian with some of the antics his trio of New York friends had been getting up to. Sebastian had classmates and acquaintances but he didn't have friends in the way that Kurt did and it was amusing to hear.

"Tell me more about your friends while I'm too distracted by dessert to be distracted by kissing you." Sebastian teases playfully.

"Lizzie is actually Elisabetta Giordano. Sophomore in the Drama program at NYU. She likes stage design and costuming but she likes the limelight too. She's the petite ball of energy you might have noticed at the party. She's all of about five foot three inches tall. Shoulder length dark brown hair and bright green eyes. She was the one who had dragged Sam and Kyle to Mood to get some fabrics for the little production they were doing and she rather quite literally ran into me. Of course considering how many bolts of fabric she was juggling at the time it's no wonder she didn't see me in front of her." Kurt laughed. "She hates being called Elisabetta though - hence the Lizzie. The only person actually allowed to call her by her given name without her fussing is her nona. Of course considering Nona Giordano is still living in Calabria that might be why."

"Then we have Kyle McNamara. Doesn't look Irish - does he? Well granted he's American but apparently Irish. He's 5'9", has shaggy black hair and really blue eyes. Like almost crayon blue. He is the director in training. He's usually laid back and just the people watcher. He is very organized though. Seriously his dorm looks like he must have OCD or something... and I'm neat but he's like military neat. He swings both ways and to date has hit on every member of the little group we have going. Sometimes it's seriously but more often than not it's him just joking. He has a very sneak attack kind of sense of humor. Mostly because he's so quiet most of the time then out of nowhere, boom suddenly comes this comment that has you on your ass." Kurt explains.

"Then there's Sam. I really should warn you about her. She's the most dangerous of the trio for a reason. She's originally from South Dakota. She's full blooded Lakota Sioux and the small reservation she lived on didn't just focus on modern life. They are really big on upholding the traditions of the Lakota people so that they don't get lost. Samantha 'Moon Dancer' Chayton prides herself on being a modern girl but she takes greater enjoyment out of being able to track just about anyone and anything and being able to survive off the land no matter where you drop her. Though it was traditionally more the male role to be the tracker, some women did it as well. She can also nearly out sew me - if she's sewing by hand. She can do the really intricate stitching needed for delicate beadwork. She thankfully doens't have the patience for it though. She's a drama student but she does a lot more dance. She's also minoring in anthropology. She's weird but that's why we like her so much." Kurt chuckles.

"So, if you see a girl that's about 5'7", with her dark brown hair braided, wearing a really intricate looking dream catcher pendant, do yourself a favor and **don't **try to avoid her. Avoiding her is nearly impossible. I've tried. Gaga, I've tried. She let me get away with it for two days... then out of nowhere she shows up on the doorstep to my apartment and at the time she didn't know where I lived. She was sitting there, calm as can be and looked up at me and matter of factly said 'You ready to cut this bullshit and just deal or are you gonna try to avoid me some more?' After that, needless to say I learned to just deal with her first hand. The more time you give her to plot stuff the worse off you'll be." Kurt warns.

Sebastian arches a brow at that. "You have some interesting friends."

"Yeah, I do. But I wouldn't have it any other way really. I mean from the New Directions... to my Trio, I seem to draw interesting people and that's not a bad thing - life's a lot more entertaining. If Sam gets to be too much just let me know and I'll just deny her my special chocolate chip oatmeal cookies if she persists. Everyone of my friends can be handled by denial of some dessert or food I make." Kurt laughs.

"Sounds like you should have been a chef or something." Sebastian teases.

"I enjoy cooking for my friends and my family but I could never cook for a whole restaurant full of people. No thank you. Not my thing." Kurt says, shaking his head.

"I feel the same way. It's one thing to cook for people you care about in some way. Another entirely to cook for random judgmental strangers." Sebastian muses.

"Exactly. Speaking of people I care about... once word of this change in relationship status between us gets out, you know that there will be a laundry list of friends and family that will feel the need to threaten you -right?" Kurt inquires with a chuckle.

"Yes Kurt, I am well aware of just how protective your family and friends are. If you'll recall they threatened me when I befriended you. I expect nothing less than renewed threats of even more creative violence now that I've claimed you. I'm not worried." Sebastian says with a smirk.

"I think I kind of am." Kurt admitted quietly.

"What are you worried about?" Sebastian inquires.

"I'm worried about how some of them might react. It's been almost 3 years since you were the asshole Sebastian they loathed... They seem to like you as my friend but what if that changes and they go back to hating you? I'm also worried about what your parents are going to think when they meet me. I suppose I've always been a worrier - a worrier and a thinker... and I don't want to have any doubt or worry but I guess I just need to get it out now before it can become something bad." Kurt explains.

Sebastian knew this wouldn't be easy. Kurt has always been independent but he's always had a support network and though he's much more confident than he'd ever been, he didn't like the idea of his support net getting any really big holes in it. He could understand that. He could also understand where Kurt's worry was coming from. If you went back to the time when they first met, you could argue that they had a very shaky foundation. But Sebastian didn't see it that way.

"I'm sure Berry will go drama queen - been there done that - bored now." Sebastian quips, earning a chuckle from Kurt.

"But seriously, let's address your worries one at a time and move past them - how does that sound?" Sebastian asks.

"Okay, that sounds like a plan." Kurt agrees.

"I am sure that there will be concerns raised because of our less than stellar start. When they try to take that route, we will kindly remind them that a great deal of time and experience has passed since then and our true foundation didn't get built back then, it's been building since we re-met here in New York after the hatchet was buried and we were already on friendly terms - thus a much more solid foundation - agreed?"

"Agreed."

"As for my parents... My father will hear that you are Congressman Hummel's son and be appeased with that. He will hear how you are at the top of your class doing something you not only excel at but love and that will impress him. You keep me in line which will definitely amuse him and that's all there is to that. You're well spoken and respectful and you know the kind of asshole I can be and it doesn't scare you away. You go toe to toe with me and don't back down - he will definitely respect that. And you speak French almost as fluently as if you'd lived there your whole life. You're beautiful and adorable and for that alone my mother will adore you. Add to that the fact that you make me happy and you can gossip like a girl and you can cook and you're a fashion designer and you have pretty much made my mother's year." Sebastian laughs. "Any other worries we need to address?"

"Not that I can think of at the moment. But I promise that if I think of anymore I will tell you and we can address them before they turn into poison." Kurt says sincerely.

"Good. Communication is key. You can't hide things away, because they turn into poison and when you put enough of it into a relationship it will kill it no matter how strong it was to start. I'd say that at least in the beginning while we're figuring out the dynamics of us that we might even want to go so far as to over share. I say that because while I know you as a friend how you are as a boyfriend might be something different. And admittedly, I do not have a lot of experience with relationships. I'd rather err on the side of saying too much than not saying enough. Neither of us can read minds and the only way we're going to know is to share and ask and learn. If there is something you're not sure of how to ask, maybe we should set aside a time and a place where we can just say anything and neither of us will judge or question or tease, just open honest sharing... What do you think?" Sebastian inquires.

Kurt ponders over that. "I think you're right. There are so many things that often go unsaid and I know I've kept from saying things in the past with people to avoid hurting them... and it only hurt them worse in the long run. Problems tend to get bigger and darker when you leave them hidden in the back of your mind long enough. I like the idea of having a designated judgment free zone. I may have slightly more relationship experience than you, but there are still a number of subjects that I am uncomfortable speaking about. I've gotten better, but I still have a way to go yet. I think we should designate a small area of each of our apartments to be the neutral safe place so wherever we are, we know where to go if we need to talk and leave everything but the words outside that area."

"I think you need to invite me over soon then because I still don't know where in this great city you live." Sebastian chuckles, breaking some of the tension.

"You're right, and I will. It's Sunday now, and I have a bit of a crazy schedule the first couple days but I don't have anything pressing to do Wednesday evening... How about I make dinner?"

"Sounds like a plan. So where do you think neutral territory should be here?" Sebastian asks.

Kurt looks around... "The counter... where we sat and ate dinner. It's the dividing line between the kitchen and living room. It's neutral territory already in a way. So I think that if there's something serious we need to talk about, we should just be able to say that we need to talk and move over to take a seat on either side of the counter and talk. What do you think?"

"I like that plan. We'll decide on what will be neutral territory in your place on Wednesday. Now, I think there are still strawberry bars left and after all this seriousness, I need something sweet." Sebastian says with a grin.

"Should I make more strawberry bars for dessert Wednesday?" Kurt asks, chuckling.

"God you're going to spoil me - aren't you? As much as I want to say yes, you brought dessert tonight so it's only fitting that I make dessert Wednesday."

"Alright, that's fair." Kurt laughs.

They each had some more dessert and then settled back on the couch - this time much closer than they had been previously. There was a much more comfortable air between them now. Sure, they still had a lot to learn about each other and this was only the first few hours into them being together, but it was off to a really good start.

This time, it was Kurt that leaned in, ghosting his lips against Sebastian's. He'd caught the taller male slightly by surprise and the little gasp it pulled from Sebastian's lips made Kurt's lips tilt into a slight smirk. He pressed his lips to Sebastian's more insistently then, he allowed himself to close his eyes and give in to the moment and the feelings flooding through him. The kiss turned passionate quicker than Sebastian thought it would.

Who would have guessed that Kurt Hummel had so much fire? Being a Diva was one thing, but this kind of passion was another thing entirely. Whether he realized it or not, Kurt was dumping gasoline on the fire between them. Their tongues met, caressed along each other, danced together as they learned each other's taste and got lost within one another through the kisses that seemed endless. The taste of honey, strawberries, chocolate and Kurt was simply intoxicating.


	18. Chapter 18

If Sebastian Smythe was allowed to do nothing more than kiss Kurt Hummel for the rest of his time on earth, he was surprisingly okay with that idea. Yeah, he'd miss the sex - god he would miss the sex, but kissing Kurt was quickly becoming addictive. The countertenor's lips were just **so** soft and warm and Kurt's skills were hardly lacking. Despite the soft lips and softer skin, there was no mistaking that Kurt was male. There was a musky under note to the dark, woodsy vanilla scent that clung to Kurt - that musky note was all Kurt and it stirred things in Sebastian that hadn't been stirred in ages or maybe ever.

Sebastian was sexual by nature, but everything bout this Kurt kissing him here and now struck deeper chords. Everything struck him on a deeper, much more primal level. He'd never wanted anyone quite **this** much before. This wasn't superficial, this wasn't a desire that was going to be sated by pinning Kurt to a bed and having at him until they were both bruised, breathless and blissed out. In fact, Sebastian wasn't sure that whatever desire had been sparked to life **could** be sated. Admittedly, that thought scared him a little.

Yes, he had gotten away from the one night stands and had started foraying into the territories of relationships, but this was feeling like it was going to be even more than any of that had been. He wasn't really sure, but the twisting, gnawing, burning, fluttery feeling went a whole lot deeper, it felt like his entire body and beyond were oversensitive to it. The way the kisses had deepened, the way they'd started falling into each other - so quickly seemed to be proof enough of that.

He was definitely enjoying himself. Yes, he wanted to lay Kurt back, press him into the couch and melt into him... but he knew that they couldn't rush this. Getting lost in kissing each other was one thing... But Sebastian had promised himself that he wouldn't let himself get so carried away that he treated Kurt like he was any of the men who'd come into his life before. Kurt had always been different and Sebastian intended to prove to Kurt that he understood that. Though if Kurt kept making those soft little moaning noises all bets might just have to be off.

Kurt was enjoying the kissing as well. It felt like it had been a lifetime since last he'd been properly, thoroughly kissed like this. Hell, he was starting to think he'd never been kissed so well as this. There was something so primal and so sensual but so natural to the way they just flowed together. The kiss was on just the right side of overwhelming. It was a tsunami of sensation that left every nerve ending from his lips to the tips of his toes tingling and singing and alive and _**awake**_.

As much as he had never really been one to rush into bed with anyone, this moment, right here and now was testing him. Those needy sounds that were barely audible that fell from Sebastian's lips into his own were going straight to his core. It made him want to move forward to straddle Sebastian's lap and push him back and trail his kisses lower and - he forced himself to cut off that line of thought before it got any more inappropriate.

Okay so maybe it wasn't **so** inappropriate now that they were going to try to have a relationship together, but it was definitely not appropriate for this particular moment. He was all content to just lose himself in kissing Sebastian. Sebastian's lips were softer than he'd thought they would be but they were rougher than his own and the constrasting sensation sent electric thrills through him every time their lips pressed against each other. The way Sebastian's hands trailed here and there - always staying above the belt - sent the best kind of shivers up and down his spine.

Sebastian couldn't seem to not touch. Even though the taller male seemed to be trying to keep his lustful side under control, Kurt still felt wanted - really, truly wanted. He felt almost overwhelmed by how loudly Sebastian's want and desire were being translated through such relatively innocent touches. It made Kurt burn and yearn for more - for connection, primal and consuming. It was almost frightening or rather it would be frightening if it didn't feel so damn good.

They parted, breathless... chests heaving as lungs pulled in air they hadn't even really realized they were starving for. Vibrant green was darkened to a deeper shade of emerald, oceanic eyes were darkened to that blue shaded gunmetal, pupils blown wide as arousal thrummed in their bodies and souls. Eyes were half lidded as they regarded each other, lips swollen from the kissing, skin flushed from the heat they created. Time had lost meaning, the world was still just hazy on the perimeter of their microcosm in this moment.

Kurt absently raised fingertips to touch his lips, they throbbed dully from the kissing and the nipping. He decided he liked the sensation. He licked his lips, tasting the fading flavor of strawberry and Sebastian - he liked it... His lips quirked in a coy half smirk and Sebastian's lips tilted in a far less cocky, far more seductive version of his patented smirk. Sebastian could still taste Kurt and strawberries on his tongue and oddly enough, he wanted the taste of Kurt to linger more than the strawberries. Addictive, highly, highly addictive.

Sebastian decided that he liked the look of lust on Kurt. He took in the image of the man before him - skin flushed with the heat, hair just slightly mussed from where Sebastian's fingers had run through it - and how did he not realize he'd been doing that? Vaguely he recalled the soft silken strands, but he'd been more absorbed in the kissing. Kurt's impossibly crystalline eyes were darkened to that blue shaded gunmetal and Sebastian couldn't help but feel a little smug that he was the cause of those lust darkened orbs. He noticed how slightly swollen and darkened Kurt's lips were from all the kissing and maybe Sebastian had nipped them a couple of times - but in his defense Kurt had made the most delicious moans when he'd done that...

Sebastian leaned back against the arm of the couch. "Mm as enjoyable as that was, I think perhaps for tonight we should stop. Because if we continue and you keep letting those soft, delicious moans fall from your lips, I will not be held accountable for what wickedness they inspire me to." Sebastian nearly purrs. He can't help himself, but he is actually trying to be good and somewhat succeeding.

"I wasn't the only one letting tempting moans fall from my lips." Kurt points out, smirking right back at Sebastian and fuck if that isn't sexy as hell.

"You make an excellent point. We're quickly throwing each other into the deep end of the lust pool... and as much as I would love to lay you back and press you into the couch and tease and please you until you begged me to take you to bed... I want far more than just a tumble in the sheets from you... and I want to prove that I want this to be just as real as you do..." Sebastian muses.

Kurt couldn't help but feel very smug as those words and that admission fell from Sebastian's lips. But he had to agree, if they kept on as they were, there was no telling if they'd be able to stop. He couldn't deny the appeal of the idea of sex - especially since it had been so long since he'd last been that intimate with someone... But he wanted this to be real and not just some wet dream that was over almost as quickly as it began... But if the sparks between them from just this were anything to go by - there were going to be _fireworks_ when they finally did have sex.

"And what is it that you want from me, Sebastian?" Kurt inquires, his voice darkened by the lust still thrumming in his blood and damn if that wasn't sexy.

Sebastian leans forward in a quick, fluid motion, and arm wrapping around Kurt to pull him close. Those intense emerald orbs went nearly ebon as they seared into Kurt's gunmetal blue gaze. "Everything." Sebastian says in a low, purring growl that almost steals away every bit of control Kurt had... he closes the millimeter or so that had been between them and claims Kurt's lips in the most searing kiss. Kurt could feel his toes curling, his pulse racing, his breath go shallow as his hands found purchase on Sebastian's shoulders, short nails digging in as Kurt tried desperately to hang on to what tatters remained of his control. A whimper fell from his lips into Sebastian's as want surged through him.

Finally, Kurt managed to somehow come to his senses enough to pull back. He wanted to fall into that kiss, he wanted to do so much more. He wanted to turn the tables and have Sebastian be whimpering and writhing beneath him but now was not the time. He had to keep repeating that like a mantra inside his head. Now was not the time. They had **just** gotten together for Gaga's sake. Even as he broke the kiss, a whimper fell unbidden from his lips at the loss of contact - the loss of connection. It was as if things faded just a little, dimmed just the slightest bit at the edges when the kiss broke.

Kurt couldn't pull away far. His forehead was resting against Sebastian's as he struggled to catch his breath and control his libido. He was really, really glad he wasn't in his usual skinny jeans. The slightly more relaxed fit of the pair he had on was too tight as it was - skinny jeans would have been excruciating. "God... Sebastian..." Kurt nearly breathes the words and every bit of desire he's feeling colors the tone...

"I know... I feel it too." Sebastian agrees, his voice just as soft, but rougher, lower in tone. Sebastian was just as uncomfortable in his jeans as Kurt was.

"I... I should get going." Kurt says in a quiet, reluctant tone - but he makes no move to get up or to even put any further distance between them.

"We both have class tomorrow..." Sebastian agrees, but he doesn't move either.

Kurt bites his lower lip... "I really wish we weren't being good about this." he admits in a whisper.

"I know... but you deserve better than that, Kurt. No matter how much I wish we could just tumble into bed right now."

"You deserve it too, 'Bas. Maybe even more than I do." Kurt says with a small smile as he pulls back enough to look into Sebastian's eyes.

Sebastian is surprised at the words and it clearly registers on his face.

"I know you've always jumped into sex and yes, you've had a couple of relationships... but 'Bas, because you never really had a lot of the moving slowly, cherishing moments... you deserve it. With our personalities, neither of us is going to settle for anything less than everything and so we can't cheat this... we might want... Gaga, you have no idea how much I want right now, 'Bas... but... we agreed to do this right. We do this right or we might as well not do it at all." Kurt says with conviction, feeling more of his control returning.

Sebastian cannot help but smile - a genuine one, softer and even a little shy at Kurt's words. Kurt was truly amazing. Not only could the boy go toe to toe with Sebastian, but he could burn him with searing passion from just a kiss and then, he could turn around and make Sebastian feel so... loved just by the beauty of his heart and mind. None of the relationships he'd ever had had made him feel so much and certainly not so fast.

"Thank you, Kurt." Sebastian says softly.

"For... what exactly?" Kurt inquires.

"For caring."

Kurt smiles at that. "Any time, 'Bas."

"I like the nickname."

"I'm glad you approve."

"What am I going to call you though?" Sebastian asks.

"That's up to you, but if it's not appropriate for public consumption I might have to restrict your use of it." Kurt teases.

Sebastian chuckles. "Oh I assure you that if I start calling you anything like that, we will be in the privacy of a bedroom."

"Good to know." Kurt laughs.

"Hmm... I think I'll call you K. Can't really shorten Kurt much further after all." Sebastian muses.

Kurt just chuckles at that. "You'll be the only one allowed to call me that. But I suppose if I can handle Brittany's ever changing plethora of nicknames for me, K should be no problem."

"Do I want to know?" Sebastian inquires with a raised brow.

"Probably safer you don't. You remember Brit and her dolphins..." Kurt giggles.

"Hasn't she grown out of that yet?"

"No and I doubt she ever will. She's so much smarter than anyone realizes and she understands people better than just about anyone I've ever met. She just looks at the world in a different way than the rest of us do... and so long as she wants to keep that childlike innocence and wonder I won't stop her. I lost it far too young thanks to my mother's passing... I won't rob someone else of it - not even if Brit is going to be 21 soon."

Sebastian just smiles at that. "I've never really understood her... but you have a point. It is kind of amazing that she still hasn't lost that wonder."

"I really should get going soon..." Kurt says with a sigh.

"I know. Perhaps sometime in the not so distant future we'll plan ahead so that if you end up staying over you won't have to wear the same clothes the next day." Sebastian teases.

"Hmm I can think of a few things that wouldn't mind moving to your closet." Kurt muses. "But are you sure you're ready for that kind of commitment, 'Bas?"

Sebastian laughs. "K, you could move in and I would be fine. But let's wait to do that until we've been boyfriends officially for a while at least. I don't want your father suddenly materializing out of nowhere and killing me - especially since all I've gotten to do is kiss you senseless."

"You really think you could handle living with me, 'Bas?"

"Yeah, I do. Besides, the apartment's more than big enough. If you really annoyed me I could make you stay in the guest room."

"Make me? Oh honey, it's adorable how you think you could make me do anything." Kurt teases.

"You really want to start that, right now?" Sebastian inquires, a playful tone of warning in his voice.

"We probably shouldn't. I should get up off of this really comfortable couch before I get lured back into kissing you senseless and Gaga only knows what else."

"I still don't see you getting up off the couch, K."

"I'm working on it..."

"Totally not convinced. And if you linger here much longer I'm going to think that you don't want us to take this slow, don't really want to cherish moments and savor the blossoming romance... I'm going to think you really do want me to ravish you." Sebastian drawls in a nearly purring tone.

Kurt bit his lower lip to keep from whimpering at the thought of that. He takes a slow, deep breath and releases it even slower still and then somehow gathers himself enough to stand without faltering in any way shape or form. "Alright, I'm off the couch."

"Still close enough for me to reach out and pull you back down if I wanted."

"You're being horrible."

"You're somehow shocked by this?"

"Not really, just stating a fact."

"You enjoy it though."

"I do, I really, really do." Kurt purrs.

"You keep doing that purring voice drop thing and my self control is going to go right out the window - fair warning."

"Is there something that _doesn't _turn you on?" Kurt laughs.

"I'll let you know if I think of anything."

"Gaga, this shouldn't be so hard."

"Maybe it's hard because this has been a few years in the making already..."

"If anyone had told me I would end up in your apartment after you'd made dinner and ended up on your couch making out with you and seriously pondering falling into the trap that is your master bedroom despite us just getting together officially, and despite the fact that I have nothing with me but the clothing I'm wearing - I'd have called them insane... And yet, here I am." Kurt muses.

"You're really considering staying?"

"If I didn't have so much to get done tomorrow, I think I might just."

"How much work?"

"Classes, have to put in time at the Boutique... and I have a side project that I need to get working on."

"Side project?"

"Yes, I've been hired for some designing work. I have three more weeks to get everything finished. I'm having a slight bit of design trouble. I've done mock ups in muslin of a few of the pieces that were more complicated and I'm going to have to tweak the designs if they're going to hold up in real fabric." Kurt explains without truly explaining.

"Hired already and only in your second year at Parsons. Impressive."

Kurt shrugs. "I'd explain more about it but I don't want to jinx it."

"Then you should go and get some sleep..." Sebastian says as he rises from the couch.

Kurt nods. "I'll text you when I make it back to my apartment."

"Thank you. Sleep well, K." Sebastian says as he walks Kurt to the door.

"You too 'Bas." Kurt says with a small smile. He leans in to press a sweet kiss to Sebastian's lips. "Goodnight."

"Night." Sebastian says, a smile on his own lips as Kurt finally leaves. He's still smiling after closing the door behind Kurt. What a night... he chuckles and turns to clean up the kitchen then to get himself clean and fall into bed.

His phone buzzes with a text as he's undressing to get into the shower... ~Home sweet shoebox. Home Safe. -K~

Sebastian smiles at the words and quickly texts back. ~Glad to hear it. Pleasant dreams. - S~

~Pleasant Dreams 'Bas. Night.~

Sebastian leaves it at that and goes to shower. Thankfully, he's calmed down and doesn't have to relieve tensions but when he does finally fall asleep oh the dreams he has.


	19. Chapter 19

When morning came, Kurt rose with his alarm albeit a little reluctantly considering the lovely dream he'd been having before the sharp tone of his alarm cut through the haze of dreams. He smiled and giggled to himself, burying his head in his pillow for a moment as the giddy feeling left over from last night and the dream washed over him then faded. He finally managed to drag himself out of bed - albeit reluctantly. He wouldn't have minded returning to the dreams he'd been having. Alas, classes. Which meant he could not linger in dreams. He pushed the happy thoughts to the back of his mind and began to go through his morning routine. He dresses, gathers his things and when he checks the clock he notices he has just enough time to stop at his favorite cafe for coffee and a bagel.

He's clad in comfortable jeans and a t-shirt. It was going to be a workroom day all day at Parsons and he really didn't want to be in something too constricting. He'd learned very early his freshman year just how painful that could be. He was still as stylish as ever even in his casual clothes however so it all worked out. He was in a really good mood though which might be somewhat unusual - at least in its degree. He was humming and there was a bit more spring in his step than usual.

He didn't always see his NYU friends at the cafe without setting up the meeting - but after they had discovered the place they came whenever they could. What Kurt wouldn't know is that Sam had woken up early enough to make the trip down to the cafe before her class. When she was back in South Dakota, she could be up before the sun - but here in New York with classes that didn't always require her to be up with the sun, she sometimes indulged in a slow morning. Today was not one of those days however.

She caught sight of Kurt just as he was moving into the cafe. She'd noticed his big smile and how bouncy he seemed and that certainly had her curiosity piqued. She slips into the cafe not long after and manages to end up right behind him without him immediately noticing. He's always had a lovely voice and she can hear that he's humming something but it takes a moment before she realizes just what Kurt is humming. When it finally becomes clear, she cannot help the grin that settles upon her lips.

"So, I take it you and Sebastian talked." She quips.

Kurt turns, startled. "Damn it Sam... I swear to Gaga one of these days I am going to get Lizzie to let me in your dorm so I can sew bells into everything you own."

"Couldn't resist. Sorry. Well not really. You're so happy you're humming Undisclosed Desires, so what else is a best friend supposed to think?" Sam inquires.

Kurt cannot help the blush that comes up his cheeks then. "I hadn't realized. But yes, Sebastian and I talked. I would tell you more, but I did promise my favorite trio that there would be dinner, movies and junk food involved... and I would feel awful if I let it slip to you alone." Kurt says with a smirk.

Sam arches a brow at him. "Alright fine... play that way. We have classes and auditions and you have to go to the boutique for a while if I'm not mistaken so you can have today... but you best get to planning when you are going to tell us what's going on and soon." She warns playfully.

Kurt rolls his eyes before turning his attention momentarily to the barista to place his order. "You're lucky I'm even saying anything at all."

"Oh you know you want to gush about this with someone Kurt. I can see that look in your eyes. You forget I know you mister." Sam says with a chuckle.

"I will only say that the talk went ever so much better than I had even fathomed possible... But I really must leave it at that. I have to hurry up and get to class. But later Sam, I promise." Kurt says as sincerely as he can muster because he really had hoped to keep this to himself for a little bit longer.

"I'm holding you to that and I know where you live!" She teases playfully as Kurt gabs his order and is heading out the door. Once he's gone, her smile slips into a smirk.

She was going to need to get in touch with a classmate. Luckily she had one of the classes for her minor in anthropology today and in that class happened to be a Law student. Not the one she needed to talk to but hopefully one that could lead her to the one she needed to speak to. A plan quickly formed in mind and by the time she got to the class she shared with Brendan Marks, she was ready.

Luck it would seem was in her favor today. Brendan Marks did indeed know Sebastian Smythe and even had a class with him. "Why do you want to know?" Brendan inquires.

"Seems we have a mutual friend. Was wondering if he could help me plan something for said friend's birthday that's coming up." Sam lied.

"Cool. Class lets out at two. You know where the main building for the Law School is?" Brendan asks.

"I know it."

"Well two o'clock that's where he'll be coming out of. Hope he can help with your plan." Brendan said as he hurried off to his next class. Sam grinned as he walked away. Oh he really had no idea but that was so much the point.

Two o'clock found Sam perched on the cement retaining wall that contained the small raised plant bed that adorned the front of the building. She kept herself positioned so she could see all of the people emerging from the building. She was dressed down today - jeans, t-shirt, tennis shoes all in black and the ever present dream catcher pendant which stood out against the black. Finally, Sebastian Smythe emerged from the law building.

He caught sight of Sam almost immediately and a brow arched in curiosity. "Good Afternoon, Sam. Your reputation precedes you." He drawls out in a polite but bored tone.

"I really am going to have to have words with Kurt about ruining my fun." She says with a dramatic sigh. Remembering what Kurt had said about attempting to avoid Sam being futile, Sebastian moves over to lean against the cement retaining wall near Sam.

"So, to what do I owe the honor of this visit?" He inquires.

Sam smirks, but it's a little sharper and more dangerous than it is playful. "Smart law student like yourself should be able to figure that out."

"This is where you threaten to cause me great pain and suffering should I harm Kurt - am I right?"

"Almost but not quite. This is where I tell you that should you be dumb enough to hurt Kurt... They will _**never**_ find your body. No body no crime - right?" Her tone is low and it actually does feel dangerous and just a little intimidating. How this girl that was all of 5'7" managed that he wasn't really sure, but he couldn't deny it either. If they had met under different circumstances, he might even want to be friends with her, but right now, he was just watching and learning.

"Point taken. But if I hurt Kurt, you're going to be on a long list of people that want to cause me harm in return. First Kurt, then his father, then Blaine, then Finn and then everyone else. I've known him longer than you have. I admire your spark but honey... you've got nothing on Kurt himself... and if I can handle his barbed tongue, venom and threats, you're a cake walk." He scoffs.

Sam chuckled then. "I think I might just like you Smythe. He won't tell me what all you talked about but considering I came across him at the cafe to hear him humming Undisclosed Desires, I'm going to guess it went well. So long as you keep him happy and don't hurt him we'll be cool." She says as she hops down from her perch. "See you 'round, Smythe." She quips before walking into the crowd of students and seeming to disappear.

Sebastian chuckled and pulled out his phone, he just had to text Kurt. ~ So, you were right, she is just a little scary. S~

~ Gaga, what did Sam do now? -K~

~ Showed up outside of my class. Don't want to know how she knew where to find me. S~

~She has her resources. How bad was it? -K~

~Eh. Threatened to get rid of me... no body no crime kind of thing. -S~

Kurt chuckled when he read that text. ~ Gaga I should have known. Sorry.~

~Don't be. I knew it'd be happening at some point. I'm more scared of Burt than I am of your girl Sam. -S~

Kurt winced, he needed to talk to his father. ~ Don't be. I'll talk with dad tonight, ease him into this. You'll still get threatened but hopefully it won't be too bad. K~

~ Guess that means I should at least inform mother. - S~

~ Guess so. Well I'll have to talk to you later. I have to get to work. K.~

~ Later. S~

Kurt smiled and then sighed. As giddy as he felt due to the budding relationship between he and Sebastian, he was worried about what all of the Lima crew were going to think when they found out. He was worried about what his father might say. There was history there and it wasn't all good... Ah well, too late now. Best to let them know sooner rather than later. At least this way they'd have time to acclimate to the idea before they were possibly face to face with the new couple come Thanksgiving break.

He got through working at the little boutique, thankfully he only had to work a couple of hours - they were really being great working with his school schedule and everything else he had going on. Of course all of the women seemed to love him - the adorable gay man with the light voice and a keen eye for fashion. He'd curbed his tendency towards acidic remarks and adapted to make it a more constructive critique. He was honest but never rude and that endeared him to them even more. The woman that owned the shop had said that when Kurt got to the point that he was more comfortable designing, she would gladly make space for him to sell things if he wished. He was flattered in a way he couldn't even describe. So long pining for Broadway but this whole thing with his fashion designing was going so much further than he'd ever dreamed.

When he got home, he made a light dinner and sat at his small drafting table with the designs for Noah. He tweaked and fixed and pondered and then he distanced himself to get some perspective and to also give himself the opportunity to call his father - no matter how reluctant he was to actually do it. It wasn't that he thought his father was going to tell him he couldn't see Sebastian, it was just that he knew the history there and he knew this wasn't going to be the easiest thing for the elder Hummel to wrap his mind around. Still, there was no sense putting it off. He picked up his phone and dialed the number.

"Hey kiddo. How are things going at school?" Burt asks.

"School is good. I aced my last test and my teacher really loves my design for the project. I am also working on designing some things for Noah. He has some important something he won't give me details about coming up and the Label wanted him to dress appropriately... but Noah still wants to be comfortable and be himself. So somehow I've become the stylist for our budding musician." Kurt chuckles.

"Sounds like you've got a lot on your plate, Kurt. You're not burning yourself out are you?" His father inquires, concern lacing his tone.

"I'm trying not to. I was in danger of doing that but my own mind stopped me. I was working on things for school and everything else and hadn't really left my apartment for a week and a half unless it was to go to class or to get errands done... Then last Thursday I simply couldn't muster focus for anything. So I decided to reward my hard work by going to that club I told you about - Silk? Well Thursday nights they have karaoke and they have the most complete song catalog I have ever in my life seen. Everything from Top 40, to Broadway, Classic Rock, to Heavy Metal and even Rap. It really is astounding." Kurt laughs.

"I take it you had a good night then?"

"A very good night - an unexpectedly goodnight." Kurt admits, his smile easy to hear in the tone of his words.

"Why don't you tell me what happened then?" Burt coaxes, settling down in his recliner. He missed his boy something fierce but so long as Kurt was happy, Burt would gladly give up seeing him every single day and his boy sure sounded happy.

Kurt moved to his couch so he could be more comfortable. "Well I decided to sing Not the Boy Next Door. The crowd loved it. But unbeknownst to me, someone I knew was in attendance that night. Someone that knew me well enough to know that it was me from my voice. I do have a rather distinctive one. Well after I performed I made my way over to the non-bar to get something to drink. I danced when they played a couple of songs for the club goers to dance to and then they went back to karaoke." Kurt pauses, taking a sip from his bottled water.

"They announce the name you sign up with. So I hear the DJ say the name Dalton. I tried not to think anything of it - it's just a name after all. But I couldn't help but think about Dalton Academy. So this man goes to sing. I wasn't looking at the stage, but the moment I heard the person start singing, I had to." Kurt pauses again.

Color Burt curious. "So who was it, I take it that it was someone you know?"

Kurt chuckles. "Of all people in all the world that happened to be at Silk that night it turned out to be Sebastian Smythe. He'd heard me and decided to use the name Dalton as both a cover and a clue. I called him on it later when we talked and he said he used the name Dalton so as to not be a complete give away. He hadn't intended to sing at all that evening. He was there to enjoy the club and possibly to make fun of the bad performances... But then he heard me sing and couldn't resist."

"I know that you and Blaine both forgave the guy and all but I guess it's a little hard for me to think of you actually enjoying his company, Kurt. I've seen you two interact before... it's... interesting but it doesn't seem very friendly." Burt muses.

"I know it seems that way. And yes, there was a time that I absolutely loathed him. There was a time when I wanted him to hurt in the most painful ways imaginable. But once he apologized and I started to get to know him more, I realized that the jerk we all knew and loathed was just the wall he put up to protect himself from the world. We all do it. I became the Ice Prince and Sebastian becomes the total jerk. I know that we still seem to hate each other but there really isn't any of the venom behind our barbs and retorts anymore. It's just the challenge... we're both very intelligent and it's kind of like a game." Kurt attempts to explain.

"Sounds like you're trying really hard to defend the kid. So you want to tell me what's going on, Kurt?" Burt asks. He was very perceptive - especially when it came to Kurt.

"That night, we danced and we talked a little. I told you he's at NYU for law when he and I reconnected last year. We sometimes hang out and have coffee while we do our homework. But I have to say Thursday night threw me for a loop. Somehow he managed to convince me to join him for dinner at his place on Sunday. So we could have a real conversation since it's hard to talk in a club." Kurt pauses again, trying to figure out how best to word the next bit.

"So Sunday I went over there, not really knowing what to expect. I mean I know that Sebastian really isn't the jerk that he was in high school. But we've been casual friends at best, neither of us really knows much about each other. It seemed Sunday was going to be the time to put that behind us. He's a surprisingly good cook. He made chicken alfredo but in a different way than I'm used to and it was really good. I brought my strawberry bars over for dessert."

"You have to make those when you come home next kiddo." Burt comments.

Kurt chuckles. "I will. So over dinner we started talking. I told him about my life - all the things we never really talked about before. I let him get to know me, know about mom and the bullying - all of it. Because if he and I were really going to try to be anything more than superficial friends, we needed to be open and honest with each other. He shared his truth with me too. I was surprised. I knew that there had to be a reason he was a jerk in high school but I never knew why. I do now. He was hurt really badly and instead of just moving on, he kind of turned into the very thing that hurt him. Everyone deals in their own way and he admitted that he was kind of stupid for doing it. Of course he stopped being that person senior year after everything that happened. There's so much about him I never knew and I know that there's still so much more to him... but just what I learned Sunday was... amazing." Kurt says softly.

Though Kurt couldn't see him, Burt couldn't help but arch a brow in curiosity at that tone... "Something you want to tell me Kurt?"

"There has always been a spark of something between Sebastian and I. When we first met it was something like hate I suppose. He was trying to steal Blaine and he threw barb after verbal barb at me. But I never backed down, I stood toe to toe with him and gave back as good as I got. He even admitted that some of the things I said in retaliation back then had hurt. Which was good because some of what he'd said hurt. But over time the witty repartee changed. It went from vicious to playful. We still jab at each other but there's no malice behind it now. It's more just the challenge to see if we can keep up with each other... I don't really expect anyone else to understand how we can do that and not hate each other but it's fun." Kurt chuckles.

"You're stalling Kurt." Burt chides.

Kurt sighs - he never really could get one over on his father. "I really like him dad. And it seems that he really likes me. It turns out that he's always had an interest though he never said anything about it. There's a lot more to it than that but I can't really explain it. I do have to admit that there has always been chemistry between us. But what once was volatile is now just really interesting in a good way. He and I had a very long talk and we've both decided to see just what the chemistry can do. We're going to give whatever is between us a chance... because it certainly feels very, vividly real. I know, I know it seems so sudden and strange but it isn't... It really isn't. So I guess what I'm trying to explain is that I'm now dating Sebastian Smythe." Kurt says, his voice going quieter towards the end. His heart was kind of thundering in his chest as he waited for his father's reaction.

Burt took in the information. He'd kind of figured that this was where all those words were going. He wasn't really sure how he felt about it. He remembered all of the horrible things Sebastian had done to Kurt and Finn and Blaine. He knew the boys had sorted it all out between themselves - they'd all buried the hatchet and he knew that both Kurt and Blaine were friends with Sebastian. Burt wasn't in New York, he didn't know how often Kurt and Sebastian had coffee while working on homework. But there were concerns - of course there were.

"Have you told Blaine yet?" Burt asks, deflecting only so he could ponder how he felt about all this for a little longer.

Kurt was a little surprised. He and Blaine hadn't been together for two years, but perhaps his father had a point. Both he and Sebastian were friends with Blaine and while he didn't think Blaine would mind, it would be best if he was told by Kurt or Sebastian about the change in things. "No... I wanted to talk to you first. But I'll talk to him tonight." Kurt says softly.

"I know you and Blaine are just friends now but since both you and Sebastian are friends with him, it'll be best if he hears about the change in status from one of you... And it should probably be you since you and Blaine have the most history." Burt explains. He still liked Blaine, probably always would. He understood why Kurt and Blaine weren't together anymore, and it was fine. But Blaine was still kind of part of the family even if he wouldn't end up married to Kurt. So of course Burt was still concerned about Blaine's happiness - he was a good kid.

"You're absolutely right. I should tell him and I will. But... how do you feel about this, dad?" Kurt inquires.

"Does he make you happy, Kurt?"

"Yes... yes he does. I'm surprised by that... it's going to take me a while to wrap my head around this too... but yes, I'm happy dad." Kurt giggles.

"Well that's all the more I can really ask for. He hurts you though all bets are off."

"I understand. He and I did kind of talk about Thanksgiving. His parents are still in Westerville so he'll be back in Ohio for Thanksgiving too. I mentioned that he might have to make an appearance at the Hummel-Hudson household. He's agreed to it."

"Good. We'll plan the dinner closer to Thanksgiving break when you boys know for certain when you'll be getting into town and when you'll have to return to New York. Now, get off the phone and call Blaine." Burt chides.

"Alright dad. I love you." Kurt says with a little laugh.

"Love you too kiddo." Burt says with a fond smile in his voice as the call ends. It seemed things were going to be getting very interesting. But so long as Kurt was happy, Burt could deal with interesting.


	20. Chapter 20

Kurt pulled up Blaine's number and sent him a text message. Never knowing if Blaine really had the time to talk or not, it was their usual method. Acting was one of those unpredictable jobs. He was happy for Blaine and wouldn't deny him the opportunity but it sometimes made it hard to do more than just text. He and Blaine were still close friends but sometimes the distance was hard on that. At least Blaine still made every effort to keep up his friendships. That was one thing that Kurt would always love about Blaine. No matter what happened in his life, the people he got close to he tried to stay close to.

~Hope your day is going well. Do you have time to talk?~ Kurt sent

~We're done for the day. Some hard scenes to set up for tomorrow so the crew is stuck and we're free. Call you when I get back home -ok?~

~Sounds good.~

It didn't take too long for Blaine to call back. He and Cooper didn't live too far from wherever Blaine was filming from what Kurt understood. He cleaned up things from dinner and by the time he was finished and drying his hands off, his cell phone was ringing.

"How are you doing Kurt?" Blaine asks.

"I'm good. Filming is going well?"

"Yeah it's weird but it's fun. I'm still getting used to it. I have a regular gig now and it's fun but I never thought I'd end up here. If it wasn't for me going to that audition with Cooper it wouldn't have. So, what did you want to talk about?" Blaine inquires.

"Some interesting things have happened. We haven't gotten to really talk for a little while now and I thought you might like an update." Kurt begins.

"Alright so tell me." Blaine says as he gets comfortable and settles in for what seems to be some interesting news.

Kurt sighed, feeling suddenly at a loss for words. "Gaga I don't know where to start."

Blaine caught the awkwardness in Kurt's tone and was obviously confused by it. "Just tell me?"

"Sebastian and I… are… dating…" Kurt drawls out.

Blaine took in the information… "Since when?"

"Umm.. Sunday."

"Okay. How did that come about?" Blaine inquires.

Kurt then launches into the story… and explains as best he can what transpired from Thursday night onward. He hesitates from time to time, uncertain of how to word things because this is Blaine. He'd dated Blaine and he was sure Blaine couldn't possibly be completely okay with all of this but he was trying to be honest. It was hard though.

Blaine took all the information in and by the end of it, he was chuckling. "I was wondering if you two would ever notice the tension between you."

"Wait… what?" Kurt asks, shocked.

"Kurt, you forget I've been there since the two of you first met. Sure, at first it was dislike - strong dislike. I remember the venom. I remember how uncomfortable it used to make me when you two would start verbally flaying each other. It was honestly hard to watch sometimes. And I don't think you noticed it because you rarely looked him in the eye back then but there were times when you would say something particularly scathing and I could see the hurt flash in his eyes for a second before he verbally stabbed you right back. And I know you two were even worse when I wasn't there." Blaine begins.

"But after you and I broke up and after Sebastian patched things up, things changed. You two still went after each other but you weren't going for the jugular anymore. It was… I don't know - playful? You're both very intelligent and you're both … sarcastic. You always held back around me and I understand why you did it at the time but seeing you being yourself and not holding back has been interesting. You challenge each other. You always have, you've gone toe to toe and yes, you've hurt each other but neither of you has ever backed down. So I guess what I'm trying to say is I'm not really surprised that something more has developed between you." Blaine explains.

Kurt takes in the information… trying to wrap his head around it. "So wait… what?" Kurt says again, completely baffled.

Blaine can't help but laugh now. Hearing Kurt so baffled is definitely amusing since it happens so rarely. "I'm not mad, I'm not upset, I'm not hurt… I'm not really even surprised, Kurt. I'm glad you two figured things out. I hope you can be happy. Of course it goes without saying that if he hurts you I'll help Burt kill him but… I'm sure you knew that was going to happen."

Kurt laughs then. "Yeah I figured it would. I'm glad that you're not upset about this."

"Why would I be upset? Yes, you and I dated… but we're friends now, we'll always be friends. Honestly I think that Sebastian needs someone like you in his life. You don't let him get away with anything. And I think he'll be kind of good for you too. You get so wrapped up in school and work that sometimes you have a really hard time remembering to balance that out. He likes to have fun, I guess you'll balance each other out." Blaine muses.

"Okay then." Kurt says softly.

"Are you happy, Kurt?" Blaine asks.

"I think I am… I… I'm still in shock to be honest. With how much Sebastian used to torment me it's kind of hard wrapping my head around the fact that he never meant any of it."

Blaine chuckles again. "I suppose that's where I have the advantage. After we all became friends and you and I weren't dating anymore, Sebastian and I had a bit of an honesty session. You came up in conversation and he came clean at least somewhat about his true thoughts on you. It was interesting finding out that he thought you were hot."

"He… wait… what?"

"Did you really think we wouldn't gossip at all? Come on Kurt. Sebastian and I were always kind of friends. And once there was no more relationship for him to ruin and we all buried the hatchet, we got to talking… and maybe the first time the conversation happened there was some alcohol involved but after that we had some very similar conversations sober. But it was never serious or at least it didn't seem serious at the time." Blaine explains.

"So you two were talking about me?" Kurt asks.

"Yeah. Come on Kurt you and I aren't together anymore but I still think you're one of the most attractive men I know."

Kurt was speechless. Blaine and Sebastian had been talking about him? It was just too hard to wrap his mind around. "Really?"

Blaine giggles a little at Kurt's tone. "God Kurt. You're about as oblivious as you accused me of being. Alright, I'll relay one of the stories to you... if you're willing to walk down memory lane with me for a few minutes."

"I suppose I can manage that."

"Alright then..." Blaine paused a moment before letting Kurt in on the memory.

~~ _It was the middle of July, the summer after Kurt had graduated. Blaine's parents were out of town for two more weeks and he was making use of the freedom. The three of them had been hanging out at Blaine's. They were lounging around the pool, talking after having been swimming most of the day. It had been a bitch getting Kurt to first agree to get into the water and away from the lounge chair under the umbrella, but they'd managed._

_It was getting later, somewhere around five or six when Kurt's cell phone rang. He had pulled himself up out of the pool by strength since he wasn't near a ladder. Blaine knew how strong Kurt really was but Sebastian hadn't really had any way to find out. In fact this was the first time that Sebastian had ever seen Kurt not in several layers of clothing._

_"Yeah Dad?" Kurt's voice was clear enough in the quiet to carry to the guys who were still in the pool. Kurt had on dark blue swim trunks. They didn't hug his body like his skinny jeans but now that they were wet, they were certainly showing off his assets better. It had taken a lot of convincing and repeated liberal applications of SPF 50 to get Kurt to take his shirt off but Blaine had somehow managed to coerce him. They might not be together anymore but he still knew what buttons to push._

_A quick conversation followed and Kurt hung up the phone, when he turned back to the guys they could see he wasn't exactly happy. "Kurt?" Blaine called out, concerned._

_"I have to get home. Dad has to leave for a meeting that just came up and neither he nor Carol are willing to trust Finn in the house without supervision and sadly, Sam doesn't count after the last party the boys threw when Dad and Carol weren't there. I have to go back and make sure they don't trash the place or burn it down." Kurt says with a heavy sigh._

_"When does Finn leave for Basic?" Blaine inquires._

_"Middle of August... can't come soon enough. He's been nearly unbearable." Kurt sighs. Blaine knew that Kurt would miss his step-brother but Finn had been unusually annoying in light of his impending departure. It was like he was trying to cram as much as possible into his last weeks of freedom - and while they could all understand it, they didn't always want to be part of it._

_Kurt had gathered his things and gone into the house to change into dry clothes. He came back out to the pool to say his goodbyes._

_"Oh no. I am not hugging either one of you... You're both still soaked. I do not want to be damp and uncomfortable for the near two hour drive I have to make back to Lima." Kurt said in a snarky tone and took a step back. Blaine and Sebastian laughed but allowed him to depart. After Kurt was gone, they were back in the pool. Blaine had on red board shorts and Sebastian in black trunks._

_This wasn't the first time they'd talked about Kurt or his attire once the pale boy was gone and likely wouldn't be the last._

_"Who would have guessed there was such a body underneath all of those layers." Sebastian mused._

_"I know right? The first time I ever saw Kurt in the flesh I was stunned. He seems like he'd be more thin and not so well built. But it's all lithe, toned muscle, it's like he was carved from marble or something." Blaine commented._

_"I certainly was not expecting the fine display of musculature, that's for sure. We should get him shirtless more often."_

_Blaine chuckles. "Good luck with that. You don't know how hard it really is to get him to give up his fashion armor."_

_"Why? God does he not realize how hot he is? He should be wearing as little as possible all the time."_

_"He's been picked on and bullied for years and with all of the homophobic slurs, he has a skewed vision of himself. I thought he was going to have a panic attack or something the first time I saw him undressed. It got better of course. When the stinging words or rejection he was expecting never came but I guess being put down for so long, it's hard for him to see himself any other way." Blaine explains and Sebastian has the decency to wince._

_"I haven't helped that have I?"_

_"No, you really haven't. I know you think he's hot so I don't know why you don't just come clean with him Sebastian."_

_"Because that's not how it is between us. We insult each other. If I just suddenly complimented him he'd probably have a heart attack." Sebastian scoffed._

_"You two are both idiots." Blaine commented._

_"What!" Sebastian exclaimed sharply._

_"Oh please. You're constantly at each others throats. I'm not the first person to think that you two need to have sex and get over it already. The tension is so thick even me at my most oblivious could see it. You should have heard Santana after the last time she saw you and Kurt going toe to toe, verbally assaulting one another." Blaine chuckled._

_"What did Satan have to say about it?"_

_"She said that if you two didn't wise up and get to the wanky part soon she was going to lock you in a room together until you worked it out." Blaine laughs._

_"Really?" Sebastian drawled, arching a skeptical brow._

_"Really."_

_"Well it's not going to happen anyway. Kurt and I may be friends but that's all we'll ever be. With my history he'd never go near me in that sense. He'd be worried about either catching something or that he'd be just another fuck them and forget them."_

_"Well maybe if you ever let him behind those sky high, razor wire topped walls of yours he might be able to see you in a different light." Blaine suggested._

_"Are you trying to hook me up with your ex-boyfriend, Anderson?"_

_"No I'm trying to help a friend get his head out of his ass but clearly you're still not ready for that yet."_

_"There's nothing to get snarky about. I can find someone attractive without wanting to pin them to my bed. I think you're hot and am I trying to seduce you? No." Sebastian quips._

_"You mean not anymore." Blaine laughs._

_"Well we don't have nearly enough in common and besides, I know you now. As hot as you are, we wouldn't have much fun in bed together and more's the pity I used to look forward to getting you there."_

_"Yes well, aren't you glad we are on friendly terms now Sebastian?"_

_"I suppose_." ~~~

The memory faded there... "That wasn't the last time we talked about those things either. Though admittedly he hadn't said anything wistful since that day. I think he was afraid that if he kept on making too many comments that weren't just overtly sexual I might tell you that he might have feelings forming for you. Both he and I agree that your skin tight black skinny jeans, black Marc Jacobs boots and that sinfully tight white t-shirt is your hottest outfit. Though I've seen you in a lot more and a lot less, it's simple and it's really hot and it shows off your body so well."

"I think you need to get laid Blaine... you're starting to sound like Sebastian." Kurt teased.

"Doesn't matter how much time passes, Kurt. Doesn't matter who you are dating or who I am dating... You're always going to be attractive. You might as well get used to it... you are dating Sebastian now after all." Blaine retorted.

Kurt managed to get Blaine away from the subject of the change in his love life and they caught up before finally ending the call. Kurt couldn't help but wonder if Sebastian had called his mother yet and what she thought of all this. He put it from his mind and went back to his drafting table to work out the designs for Noah. He was determined to make them work so he could actually start getting the material and making them.


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: Translation for the French will be at the bottom of the document. I used google translate so if it is wrong, I am sorry. I hope you all enjoy this. As always, please read and review. A thank you to nardy for actually giving me the correct French. So, the chapter has now been edited and should read correctly for any who are native speakers. **

* * *

Sebastian had a lot of work to get done... Law School sucked. He'd stopped on the way home to get some much needed coffee and some things to make dinner and then settled in at home to get his work done. Once he was finished with his work he checked the time, pleased to note that it wasn't very late. He knew that Kurt had likely spoken to his father today and Sebastian knew he should talk with his mother.

He cleaned up from dinner, grabbed himself a bottle of water and settled onto the sofa to get comfortable for what might turn into a very long talk. It was hard to tell with his mother. He dialed the number and waited.

"Hello?" Came the light, musical voice of his mother. She always answered the phone in English unless they were actually in France.

"Bonjour Maman." Sebastian says, automatically slipping into French because he knew his mother preferred it and didn't get to speak it often enough in her own opinion.

"Sebastian Mon Chéri, Comment vas tu?"

"Bien Maman, Et toi et papa, comment allez vous?"

"Nous ça va. Et a quoi dois-je l'honneur de ton appel?" Genvieve Smythe inquires.

"J'ai des nouvelles."

"De bonnes nouvelles, j'espère."

"De bonnes nouvelles." Sebastian confirms.

"Alors vas-y, je t'écoute."

"J'ai un petit ami." Sebastian begins

"Et depuis quand? Qui est ce? Dis moi tout je t'en prie." Genvieve giggles. She was quite excited for the news. While she had heard of his romance with Michel, Sebastian was very private about his love life so she was just a little caught off guard by his calling her to inform her of the change in relationship status.

Sebastian chuckled and launched into the story. He regaled her with some of the details of what happened from Thursday onward though he did leave out the more... intimate ones. She listened enrapt until he completely finished his story. She couldn't believe it, it sounded to her like her little boy was in love. Perhaps it might be too soon for him to admit such but the way he went on about this boy, she was almost certain that it would be love. She couldn't be happier for him.

"Serait-ce ce même Kurt que tu connaissais quand tu étais au lycée?" Genvieve asks.

"Lui même. Sebastian affirms, He nearly had to wince at the giggle his mother let out then."Pourquoi est ce que tu ris?"

""Pourquoi je ris ? Je t'en prie Sebastian, je suis contente parce que je me souviens de la façon que tu avais de parler de ce garçon. Oui, ce n'était que remarques assassines et agacement, mais je ne t'avais jamais entendu parler d'un garçon avec autant de passion. Tu adorais ce défi, ce feu... ça te brûlait, mais tu en voulais plus encore, même si tu prétendais le détester.." Genvieve says with a chuckle.

"Mother..." Sebastian groans, reverting to English to chide her.

"Sebastian, think about it. Be honest with yourself, please. Perhaps you did not understand it fully then, but I think you have always had feelings for this Kurt Hummel. I am just happy that you are to a place where finally you can face those feelings... And I am glad that he can return them. I just want my little boy to be happy. You sound happy so of course I am happy for you." Genvieve says, switching to English herself so her son can see how serious she is about this.

"His family still lives in Lima. We may have only become official as of Sunday but... we both have Thanksgiving break around the same time and we'll both be going back to Ohio for the holidays. I'll have to put in an appearance for dinner with his family. Will you and father want to meet Kurt?" Sebastian inquires.

"Of course. Did you really think you needed to ask that, Sebastian? We will meet this boy with whom you have been infatuated for years." She giggles teasing her son.

"If you keep that up mother, I am hanging up the phone."

"Sorry, sorry. I am just happy for you. Now, tell me more about this boy." Genvieve prompts.

Sebastian rolls his eyes even though she cannot see it. He does however comply and gives his mother information as to what Kurt looks like and that he speaks French as well. That he took the class because he loved the language not because he had any real connection to France other than that. But he knew that it would endear Kurt to his mother anyway. He told her about the dessert Kurt had made, and how back in school Kurt was the only person he'd met that had never back down from him and always matched him barb for barb.

"So that is how it started. He gave as good as you dished out. It sounds familiar." Genvieve says with a little laugh.

"What do you mean?"

"It sounds like how things once were between your father and myself. When first I met him, I hated him. Or well I thought I did at least. He was so arrogant - so everything your grandmother despised. Every time he opened his mouth I wanted to hit him. And you know me, Sebastian, I am not a violent woman. But he was so rude... That all changed one evening. We both ended up at the same party. His best friend was dating my good friend and so there we were. I had a little to drink but not a lot. However this one young man was very drunk and very uncaring of the fact that I was not interested. I ended up pinned to a wall with this drunk groping at me... Then suddenly the drunk was gone... and there was your father, standing over the man, very angry. They fought but your father also verbally laid into him. After that, I saw him in a very different light. We started talking and the more I got to know your father, the more I liked him and eventually we fell for each other. But no matter how in love we became, I never let him walk all over me. Any time he goes too far I do not hesitate to tell him so. Though we do not often fight with words, when we do I match him word for word. So yes, it is quite a familiar story to me." She explains, laughing.

Sebastian was rendered temporarily mute at that bit of information. He had never really heard the story of how his parents had gotten together. He wasn't quite sure how he felt about whatever this was between he and Kurt mirroring what happened between his parents in anyway... But admittedly he was more like his father than he wanted to admit and Kurt was definitely more like Genvieve... personality wise though his tongue was far sharper than hers... He forced his mind to not think about that right now.

"So you really didn't like father when you first met him?" Sebastian inquires.

"No, I did not. He has however grown on me over the years. But I have also learned how to work with him and how to work around him. I have learned when I must stand toe to toe with him and when I must step back. It is a learning process and even now there are times when I must adapt... but I love your father so very much, Sebastian. Though it is always hard work to maintain the balance for a happy marriage, it is always worth it." Genvieve explains.

Sebastian chuckles at that. "Well Kurt already knows how to work around me. He doesn't take my shit. He goes toe to toe with me, doesn't back down and calls me out whenever I'm in the wrong. He never hesitates to do it. He has never once outwardly seemed truly intimidated by me. Since we became friends, I've enjoyed the intellectual tete a tete. He is a challenge." Sebastian muses.

Genvieve smiles at hearing those words. "The more you speak of this young man, the more I would like to meet him. He sounds very much like someone worth knowing."

"He is." Sebastian agrees. He and his mother wrap up their conversation and Sebastian cannot help but feel like a small weight has been lifted off his chest. He hadn't even realized he had been worried about what his mother would think but perhaps he shouldn't have been. He should have known his mother would like Kurt. True they hadn't met yet, but there were enough qualities to like about Kurt. He liked Kurt, and he was infinitely harder to please than his mother was.

Speaking of Kurt however...

~ How did your talk with your father go? -S~ He texted.

~ Better than expected though he made me promise to tell Blaine. -K~

~ How did **that **conversation go? - S~

~ Far more interestingly. Too long to text though. - K~

Sebastian grinned and dialed Kurt then. "So what did you and our dear Blaine talk about?"

"A little of this, a little of that... and how I seem to be a topic you two discuss with some measure of frequency and little measure of decorum." Kurt teases.

Sebastian blushed at that and was ever so glad Kurt couldn't see him right now. "Which time did he tell you about?"

"July before going off to college, when I had to return home to keep Finn from having parties."

"Ah... right then."

"You sound relieved."

"Considering that I may or may not have inadvertently given Blaine Anderson some choice blackmail material were he that sort of person? Yes, I am definitely relieved."

Kurt ponders this. "Hmm I may just have to see what information I can get him to reveal then. Blaine may not be that type of person but I certainly am."

"I shouldn't have said anything should I have?"

"No, you really shouldn't have. But you could save yourself the pain, frustration and possible embarrassment if you just told me yourself." Kurt barters.

"You are an evil, evil man, Kurt Hummel."

"And you love me for it."

"Or in spite of it. I'm still figuring that one out." Sebastian quips back.

"You should be glad however that Blaine told me." Kurt muses.

"Why?"

"Because he is far more trustworthy than you are. And though he might still be highly biased, I actually believe that you two did talk about me. Though I cannot really fathom why, I will take the information in the manner it was intended. Blaine was kindly trying to reinforce the idea that you are in fact serious. So yes, you should be glad that Blaine came clean as it were."

"Well there is that then, I suppose."

"Yes, there is that." Kurt giggles. "So how did your own conversation go?"

"Mother is dying to meet you already. I figured as much. Women seem to fall at your feet and fawn all over you. I'm sure you make many straight men jealous."

"Hardly. Being counted as one of the girls is hardly something to be jealous of. It is merely the benefit of a male mind without the typical male libido fucking everything up. I am always polite and respectful towards women. I often pamper my girls and that is always appreciated. Besides I am a fabulous gossip and an even better fashion consultant." Kurt giggles.

"So it would seem you are and when did you start cursing?"

"Oh I've never been quite as innocent as I made myself out to be, Sebastian. I used to hold myself to a higher standard and then I came to New York and realized how unrealistic that standard was. New York traffic will make even saints curse." Kurt jokes.

"Point." Sebastian chuckles. "So have you told the trio anything yet?"

"No, I haven't had the chance. I need to check my schedule and theirs and coordinate a girl's night in... movies, junkfood and the like."

"Girl's night? Isn't that rude, excluding Kyle?"

"Hardly. He's a bigger girl than Lizzie is sometimes. Kyle's bi and has hit on every member of our little group of friends at least once... He's harmless and hilarious though, he was never my type. I was however quite flattered when he hit on me, once I realized he wasn't joking anyway."

"I stand by my idea that you have the strangest friends."

"Of course my friends are strange. I've been friends with you after all." Kurt teases.

"I don't know why I put up with you."

"Because apparently you think I'm hot. And then there's the fact that I make desserts to die for... and I put up with you."

"I suppose you'll have to do then. No one else in their right minds would put up with me."

"Oh you're not all that bad, Sebastian... though I might have to invest in a gag at some point just to keep your obnoxious mouth shut."

"Don't talk like that Kurt."

"Like the idea, do you?"

"I'm not sure but that was very sexually suggestive Kurt. You know my mind it doesn't need any help finding the gutter."

"No, it doesn't as it seems to live there."

"Your mind seems to end up there quite frequently too. You were after all the one seriously contemplating staying and falling into the trap that is my bed after all." Sebastian points out.

"A moment of weakness - won't happen again." Kurt says in a serious tone.

"I hate you."

"Gaga it sounds like you're pouting. Don't go all pathetic and soft on me, Sebastian. I can't stand pathetic."

"Then perhaps next time instead of doing the proper, honorable thing, I'll just put you over my shoulder, carry you to the bedroom, pin you down and have my way with you." Sebastian purrs.

"Funny, next time, we'll be at my apartment, or have you forgotten?"

"I can work around that."

"What makes you think I'll let you?"

"I can be very persuasive..."

"And when have I ever fallen for your persuasive techniques, 'Bas?"

"I never honestly attempted to persuade you into anything before so you can't say you can resist me."

"I'm sure I'll manage."

"But I already know you don't really want to behave, Kurt. I was there remember."

"That was then, in a very heated moment."

"I can create more heat."

"Damn you Sebastian Smythe."

"Damn me, if you must, but you'll enjoy every minute of it."

"Perhaps." Kurt says in a skeptical tone.

"I'll enjoy the opportunity to convince you."

"I'm sure you will. As lovely as this has been, I should get ready for bed. I have an early workroom assignment tomorrow." Kurt says with a sigh.

"We'll continue the innuendo another night then. Sleep well K."

"You too, 'Bas."

"Goodnight." They said nearly in unison and then hung up.

* * *

**Scene Translation:**

"Hello?" Came the light, musical voice of his mother.

"Hello, mother."

"Sebastian my darling. How are you?"

"Good mother. How are you and father?"

"We are good. To what do I owe the honor of this call?" Genvieve Smythe inquires.

"I have some news."

"Good news, I hope."

"Good news." Sebastian confirms.

"Well then, please do tell."

"I have a boyfriend." Sebastian begins

"When did this happen? Who is he? Please, tell me everything." Genvieve giggles. She was quite excited for the news. While she had heard of his romance with Michel, Sebastian was very private about his love life so she was just a little caught off guard by his calling her to inform her of the change in relationship status.

Sebastian chuckled and launched into the story. He regaled her with some of the details of what happened from Thursday onward though he did leave out the more... intimate ones. She listened enrapt until he completely finished his story. She couldn't believe it, it sounded to her like her little boy was in love. Perhaps it might be too soon for him to admit such but the way he went on about this boy, she was almost certain that it would be love. She couldn't be happier for him.

"Is this the same Kurt that you knew back in school?" Genvieve asks.

"Yes, it is him." Sebastian affirms. He nearly had to wince at the giggle his mother let out then. "Why so happy mother?"

"Why so happy? Please, Sebastian. I am happy because I remember the way you used to speak of this boy. Yes, it was all venom and annoyance but never before had I ever heard you speak so passionately about a boy. You enjoyed the challenge, the fire... it burned you and you wanted more as much as you pretended to hate it." Genvieve says with a chuckle.


	22. Chapter 22

Kurt should have known that Sam wasn't going to be content with the vagaries with which she been presented. He hadn't really thought about it however, as he'd been focused on work, then the talk with his father and Blaine and by the time he'd finished his assignments, he was more than ready to crash into his bed. Tuesday was shaping up to be another busy day - and then some.

He really shouldn't have been surprised to find Sam waiting for him when he got out of work. He couldn't stop the half sigh half chuckle that fell from his lips when he saw her leaning there against the storefront. She wasn't patient unless she had to be. Of course if she had to be, her patience was legendary... and just a little frightening. So really, this should have been no surprise at all. Quickly Kurt took stock of the situation and formulated a minor plan.

"Hey Moon." He says with a soft smile. He knew it always caught her off guard when he used her Lakota name.

She seemed frozen for a moment before she smiled. Kurt was one of the few in New York to use her Lakota name in any fashion. He didn't do it all the time, which was why she was always stalled when he did. "So, when are we having our movie night and gossip session?" She inquires

"What is the trio up to the rest of this week?" Kurt inquires.

"Schedules are wide open Wednesday and Saturday."

"Wednesday won't work... I have a previous obligation." Kurt says with a small sigh.

"So Saturday... We have to wait almost a week to hear about this? What's going on Wednesday?" Sam asks.

"All I will tell you is that if Wednesday evening goes well, I will have even more to tell you three on Saturday." Kurt says with a playful smirk.

"Sunday must have gone very well then." Sam laughs.

"It did." Is all Kurt says to that.

"It's killing you to refrain from gushing about this - isn't it?"

"I do want to share the information but part of me also wants to keep it with just Sebastian and I knowing a little while longer." Kurt giggles. Of course she didn't need to know that Burt and Blaine already knew.

"Well I can feign surprise and ignorance on Saturday if you want to talk now." Sam offers.

Kurt ponders this for a long moment. "Come on, let's get some take out and we'll talk in my apartment for a bit."

They got Chinese from their favorite place and headed back to Kurt's apartment. He pulled down two huge pillows and sat one on either end of the coffee table. He went into the kitchen and grabbed two bottles of water and returned. Sam had set out their containers and settled on a pillow. He sets a bottled water down by her and takes a seat on the other pillow.

"So... gush away." Sam prompts.

Kurt chuckles. "Gaga, I've never been like this before. Not really even with Blaine. Of course this is a bit more shocking I think. Had you told me two years ago that I'd end up dancing with and kissing Sebastian Smythe and enjoying it, I would have said you were nuts - yet here I am. Sometimes it feels so surreal. I mean I came to know that he was more than the asshole he'd been but... I never realized the tension between us." Kurt explains.

"You were too caught up in the snark back then. And I'm sure the whole oddity around breaking up with your first boyfriend and being friends with both Blaine and Sebastian didn't help. It was also right before you were coming to college so there was all that drama. I don't think you had any time to realize that there was tension." Sam muses.

"You're probably right. Then seeing him at that party last year, getting back in touch... going for coffee - even if we were doing homework while we were there... It was nice. I love the verbal sparring with him. He's intelligent and once upon a time he used to piss me off so bad, but now, it's fun. It's not hurtful anymore... it's just a challenge." Kurt says with a small smile.

"So, tell me about Sunday." Sam coaxes.

Kurt blushes but gives in and regales her with the tale of Sunday... From the dinner to the conversations and to the kissing... and of course to the fact that he and Sebastian are now officially dating. That then launches him into telling her that he had to speak with his father who said he had to call and tell Blaine. He shares with her the tidbits of information that Blaine shared with him and the perspective that gave him. She was giggling by the end of it all but so was he.

"I'm happy for you Kurt. I think Blaine's right, you and Sebastian are going to balance each other out." Sam says with a grin.

"I hope. I get worried though. I mean I know he's grown up and I know he's changed and he's not the spoiled brat prince that he was once... But there's this little niggle of fear that this is going to turn out to be some cruel game. I intend to talk to him about that soon. We decided that in the beginning we should probably over share information just to ensure we keep the lines of communication open. We have to deal with problems and fears as they crop up instead of letting them fester and grow. But that's not the only reason I'm scared..." Kurt's words trail off.

"What's got you so worried, Kurt?" Sam asks.

"I want him so much... We were just making out on his couch and I swear to Gaga that it was better than just about anything I've ever done. I want him so bad I can taste it Sam. I alternately want to pin him to the nearest solid object and bury myself inside him until he forgets that there was ever any one but me... or have him pin me and ravish me to the point where I can't think straight anymore. I've never felt a want that consuming before, Sam. Not even with Blaine. Sure, the temptation to rip his clothes off and make him moan were there... but not to this degree. But I want our relationship to have a solid foundation... I want to get to know him... I want to learn every part of him and not just the physical... and if we jump into bed too soon it could ruin it all. It could remind him of his days as master of the 20 minute relationship and then we'll both get hurt... and I don't want that." Kurt explains, rambling really - but he couldn't help it.

Sam ponders his words for a bit. She could see where he was coming from. Thankfully, Sam was usually pretty level headed - at least where people other than herself were concerned and she could be objective. Sure, she hadn't known Kurt for as long as say Finn had but she felt that she knew him well enough to understand what he needed to hear in this.

"Kurt, you're 20 years old. You're going to be 21 and there is nothing wrong with having sex. I know you're a romantic and I know you want to cherish the build, but I don't think you two really need the build. The fact that you can even consider dating a guy you once considered your mortal enemy is itself an impressive display at how much you've both changed. I'm not saying you should or shouldn't give in to the temptation - nor am I telling you when to... but if you honestly feel **that** strongly about it, maybe that's your sign that you're ready for this. You've known Sebastian for a good while now, Kurt so you don't have to do most of the getting to know you stuff. So if you do decide that you want to give in, as long as you both go in with clear heads and with the knowledge that it's not just sex then I think you two will be fine." Sam explains. There was no doubt in her words, no hesitation, she really meant all she said.

Kurt mulls over the words Sam spoke and realized that his friend was right. While Kurt would always be a romantic soul, there really wasn't anything wrong with sex. Kurt shouldn't skew the data just because his mind was stuck in Blaine mode. He should know from that relationship that it was possible to have both romance and sex. If he and Sebastian did succumb to temptation, that didn't mean that they couldn't have a good relationship. He had to admit that it was very hard to get around the sexual tension that was currently brewing between them.

"I've just never really thought about things any other way, Moon. All I've ever thought was that a relationship was built on love and sex came later. That's how it was with Blaine. The few relationships I attempted since may not have gone to intercourse, but there was intimacy and that was only after the relationship had been established for more than 56 hours." Kurt says with a sigh.

"I get it Kurt, I really do... but you can't treat this relationship like any other one that you've ever had. Because Sebastian isn't any of those other guys. Sebastian isn't Blaine, isn't Adam and thank God he isn't Levy. Your relationship with Sebastian has a very different kind of history as well. Honestly, I think that whether you're willing to admit it or not there has been sexual tension between you and Sebastian probably since the very first day you met. I'm not saying that you were unfaithful to Blaine or that it says anything negative about you or Blaine or Sebastian... It's just a matter of fact, Kurt. You're human - albeit awesome - but still human... and I've got eyes, boy is very, very good looking. And I'm positive his snark and inner bitch excited you more than just a little. You hated him for flirting with Blaine and threatening your relationship, but you hated him more for making you want him." Sam says as she leans back against the couch.

Kurt looks at her at first startled then it settles into a glare when he catches what she's insinuating. Yet, she raised excellent points. Sebastian wasn't any of the men he'd ever dated. And if he thought about it, Kurt was also not the same person he'd been at the times of those various relationships. He had evolved and perhaps his view on relationships should as well. Kurt had once been a shy baby penguin, but he was now a much more sexual and sensual creature. He hid it well, kept it under wraps for the most part unless he needed to utilize it for something in particular - but well hidden or not didn't change the fact that he was no longer a blushing virgin. He had a sexual appetite and he enjoyed sex as much as the next man, he was just more reserved in showing it. Sebastian on the other hand was blatantly sexual... he was unapologetic about it and Kurt couldn't really blame him. The confidence was kind of sexy.

He didn't like however her comment about him having wanted Sebastian from day one. Yet, Kurt was willing to go back in his mind to that day and to attempt to figure out if there was any measure of truth to her statement. If not, he would plainly tell her so - but if there was that would mean he would need to re-evaluate this to some extent. Because if it was true then this sexual tension had been building for three years and was it any wonder both he and Sebastian were ready to snap and go at each other if that was the case? It wouldn't matter that they didn't see each other super frequently. That tension would still be there in the back of their minds because it was never addressed.

Sam watched the emotions play over Kurt's face. She figured he'd never thought about things in that way before. It was okay, she was good at playing devil's advocate for her friend. It was a lot easier to see situations when you weren't directly involved in them. Kurt had been very honest with her about his life after they became friends. Sam would probably argue that they were best friends out of their little group. She never judged, she just listened, gave advice and was one of the best secret keepers in the world. Sure, she could be overbearing at times, but she didn't beat around the bush. She didn't pull punches and she knew that Kurt respected that.

Kurt had been thrown back into his memories. The awkward tension when he'd approached the table where Blaine and Sebastian had been talking... The challenge as Sebastian invited them to Scandals. He remembered the snarky rejoinders. He remembered the sight of Blaine and Sebastian dancing. While he loved Blaine, his eyes **had **flickered over Sebastian's form. Sebastian was built - there was no denying that - even then when he'd hated him. You could hate someone and still find them hot. He wouldn't say he wanted Sebastian from day one, but perhaps things had been building from way back then. He tried to sift through it all as objectively as he could - thankfully it was something he was quite good at.

Admittedly the times when Blaine wasn't present and Kurt could really lay into Sebastian verbally had been exciting. There was a thrill at being able to be the full out bitch he knew he could be. He held back around Blaine because Blaine was so proper and so dapper. There was a spark of something between he and Sebastian then, but Kurt had always dismissed it as hate or at least intense dislike - on both their parts. Sebastian had also admitted that he had pretty much been attracted to Kurt from the get go. So maybe, if he was completely honest, that wasn't totally one sided. But Kurt had been so fiercely in denial and so focused on Blaine and so affronted by that smarmy meerkat trying to get his boyfriend that he'd been blinded at the time.

Kurt lets out a sigh. "Alright Moon, I guess you have a point. Not that I realized it at the time, but I suppose I can admit that there was always something intriguing about Sebastian, despite how much he pissed me off. I've already admitted I thought he was attractive but I suppose there was also something about our verbal jousting too."

"Intellectual foreplay." Samantha laughs.

Kurt blushes and chuckles but doesn't deny it. "I suppose it is."

"So, what are you going to do now?" Sam inquires.

"I suppose I will just try to take it one day at a time and not let anymore moments pass me by. And if we do give in to the temptation I will try to not beat myself up about it... Because I'm allowed to be attracted, I'm allowed to desire and if we both make the choice of our own free will then it shouldn't be wrong." Kurt muses.

Sam smiles. "That's what I was hoping you'd say. Thank God you've gotten it straightened out in your head at least. I think you should discuss all this with Sebastian too though. Let him know you were worried and let him know that you want. Even if you don't go all the way any time soon, I'm betting he'll be relieved to know that he's not the only one wanting to just rip off clothes and have at it. He might be worried even more than you are - since he was more of the casual sex type once upon a time. I get why you both want to wait, but if you do give in I don't think either of you should be worried so long as you're both willing to put in the work to make the relationship be real and grow stronger." Sam explains.

By now they'd finished eating their dinner. Kurt rose and moved to the other side of the coffee table, where Sam was still seated and he hugged her tightly. "Thank you Moon."

"You're welcome. Now you have homework and so do I. I'm going to head out before we end up watching movies and falling asleep on your couch again. Have fun tomorrow and I'll keep the other two occupied so they don't just pop by. Don't worry, when we all meet up Saturday, they'll never know you told me. But I just got the feeling that you needed to talk." Sam says with a grin.

"I did. You're wonderfully perceptive as usual, Moon. Thanks for all this... really."

"My pleasure. Now go on, get to work." She laughs as she leaves after hugging him and kissing his cheek.

There was still some worry inside of Kurt, but he felt a lot better than he had.. and he had some idea of the direction things needed to go in from here. He should have known talking with Sam would help. She was great like that. She just listened and she was always objective. He moved to the refrigerator and got out things to start the chicken for the following day marinating. He cleaned up and set to work on his designs for school and for Noah's project.


	23. Chapter 23

Kurt got one of the pieces finally worked out before falling into bed. It was a very dynamic dress shirt. He'd cut it so that the lines were asymmetrical and yet would still flatter Noah's chiseled form. It was done in deep green silk - a color that flattered Noah's skin tone. Of course the right value in any shade could flatter just about anyone, but that was not the point. It was clearly for a dressier occasion and the little studded buttons he'd found would make interesting design elements at the collar and cuffs. The rest of the buttons were hidden behind a placket just in case Noah ever had to perform in it. Kurt was mindful of functionality as well as form. Besides, he knew how rough Noah tended to be on clothing, so he tried to keep that in mind too.

Satisfied with accomplishing that and wrapping up the drafting portion of his most recent assignment, Kurt took a quick shower and fell into bed. He was tired out enough that his nerves weren't able to keep him awake. He woke early, went through his morning routine, double checked his refrigerator to make sure that there was nothing else that he needed for tonight and then set out to school.

The day passed by in a blur in all honesty. Kurt had texted Sebastian the address and tried to get through his day without being completely distracted by nervousness. It wasn't easy. On his way back home he stopped at the store to pick up some more bottled water and a few other little odds and ends. He had homemade lemonade and some tea and things to make coffee and the like, he just hoped that it was enough.

He got home and checking the time he got his homework completed before getting to making dinner. The chicken was pulled out and put into the broiler where it would be cooked and coated in the remaining marinade until it was tender and caramelized. For a side dish, a simple rice pilaf that would not distract from the flavor of the chicken.

Sebastian had texted Kurt to let him know that he was on his way so Kurt moved over to unlock the door. He figured that if he ended up messy or occupied in some fashion, Sebastian could just come in. He replied to the text to let 'Bas know and went about cleaning up the mess and getting changed into comfortable clothing. He slipped into yoga pants and a tunic. The pants in dark gray the tunic in a similar value of blue.

He had just come out of his bedroom and gone to grab a bottle of water from the refrigerator when he was suddenly glomped by a lithe blonde. He had not been expecting the arrival of one Brittany S Pierce. He was just thankful that he hadn't been in the middle of anything important as she squealed, "Dolphin!" and proceeded to wrap herself around him and kiss him soundly. He was so used to the greeting that it didn't even startle him anymore. He caught her effortlessly and proceeded to return the kiss if with a bit less enthusiasm.

This was the scene that Sebastian walked into when he arrived. He recognized Brittany of course and had been warned of her refusal to stop kissing Kurt, but he had never seen it. He closed the door behind himself and watched with amusement until Britt seemed to realize that they had an audience. What Sebastian was **not** expecting was for the blonde to disentangle herself from Kurt and suddenly latch on to him.

It took only one heartbeat for his shock to subside and his natural prowess to take over. He would never let anyone be able to denounce his skills. He had to admit that her own skills were admirable - for a woman. Finally, the kiss broke and Britt licked her lips, smiling. "Mm, cinnamon." She giggled before bounding over once more to Kurt.

"He's good, I approve." She beams with a grin. Kurt couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you for your concern, but I was already aware that he is quite skilled at kissing."

"So, Brittany, who would you say is better?" Sebastian breaks into the conversation, his tone playful.

She ponders that question. "Kurt is the best kisser of all the guys I've ever kissed… Overall, guys and girls, he's the best but don't tell Santana I said that. She is the best girl kisser though."

Knowing what Sebastian really wanted to know, Kurt rephrased the question. "I think what he wants to know is where he ranks on your scale." He giggles.

"Ohhh… Why didn't he just say so? Silly dolphin. Hmm guy list, 2nd. But don't tell Puck I said that. Overall.. Third. Sorry, you're just no match for Santana and Kurty." Britt says with a smile.

"Considering I've kissed Kurt, I will have to concede that point. And since I have no real interest in kissing women, I will have to take your word for it that Santana is as good as you say. Though, had I but known my skills were going to be in question, I would have definitely applied myself to ensuring that I was not to be outdone…" Sebastian chuckles.

"You didn't seem like you were holding back." Britt muses.

"Sorry beautiful, but I only give my best to Kurt."

"Well that's fine then. Oooh pretty image." She giggles as she imagines what Kurt and Sebastian must look like when they were making out.

Sebastian arches a brow. "She's imagining you and I making out." Kurt laughs.

"Mmm yes I am. Very good image." She admits with a giggle.

Sebastian couldn't help but be amused. There was something about Brittany. "I know that you enjoy kissing my boyfriend whenever you can and I am fine with that as I know that it has been going on for a long time before I came into the picture… But I've never heard him mention you doing that to anyone else, so I hope you'll forgive my curiosity… But will you be making a habit of kissing me as well? I'd just like to be prepared if so."

She looks thoughtful for several long moments. "I wouldn't normally… but you're a good kisser Sebby. I might just… but not as often as I kiss Kurt. Kurty kisses are the best."

He ponders that for the moment. "I find your terms acceptable."

Kurt was surprised by that, but he also knew how happy it would make Brittany and he would share that information with Sebastian later. She would never admit it, but when things between her and Santana had ended she was deeply hurt - no matter how mutual the decision had been. He probably shouldn't indulge Britt as much as he did, but if he could so effortlessly make her smile, to him it was worth it.

"When are you going to come by for dance class, dolphin?" Brittany inquires.

"I'm not entirely sure honey. School has me very busy at the moment. I should be done with a project I'm working on in roughly two weeks. When I'm done with that I'll check my schedule again. As much as I would like to be able to go before then it just won't be possible with all of the things I have between work, school and this side project." Kurt explains.

"Okay… but you better come soon. I miss dancing with you." Britt says with a small pout.

"What kind of dance classes?" Sebastian inquires.

"Oh all kinds. Kurt's very bendy." Britt says with a giggle.

"Really?" Sebastian asks, arching an eyebrow and pondering the applications of that for a moment before forcing himself to focus. A timer somewhere dinged and Kurt moved to the kitchen to put the oven on warm and to turn off the rice pilaf. It would stay warm for a little bit… but he reset the timer so that the food wouldn't get dried out.

"Yep. Kurty was a Cheerio with me and Santana. He's almost as bendy as me and Mike are. He'd be just as bendy if he came to classes." Brittany chides, earning an eye roll from Kurt.

Sebastian ponders this. "I could stand to get back into dancing. I've been so busy with Law School that I haven't had the opportunity. I didn't even have time to realize how much I've missed it." Sebastian comments.

"Come to Pure Dance then. If you can get Kurty to come with you I'll love you forever." Britt says in a sweet tone, batting her lashes. Oh the adorable puppy pleading eyes… dangerous weapon that.

"I will certainly do my best." Sebastian promises. Which earns him a happy squeal from Brittany and her glomping him and giving him a sweet kiss.

"I definitely like you a lot more than the last guy Kurty dated. Levy sucked and not in any kind of good ways." Brittany huffs as she gets back to her feet.

"You might have to tell me that story sometime." Sebastian says, amused and curious and definitely ignoring the daggers Kurt is glaring at both of them right now.

"Maybe I can do that. Not now though. I have to go back to class. I just had to come over and see my dolphin though. We weren't able to get together for lunch at all this week and I missed him." Britt pouts.

"I missed you too honey. You know you're always welcome here." Kurt says with a fond smile.

"I know. But I'll leave you two alone now. Bye!" She giggles excitedly as she sweeps out of the apartment.

"Did that all really just happen?" Sebastian inquires looking at the door that was closed once more.

"Yes. You'll get used to it after a while. Kissing her does nothing for me and she knows that. She knows and accepts the fact that I am gay, but she enjoys kissing me and she's been hurting for a while now though she'll never admit it. If kissing me makes her smile, I'm willing to do so." Kurt says with a small shrug.

"What exactly is between you and Brittany, just out of curiosity?" Sebastian asks, not really even taking in the apartment yet.

Kurt goes in to the kitchen, Sebastian following him. It was small but the floor plan open enough to not offend the culinary artist within Sebastian. Kurt began to dish up food. "We'll talk over dinner. What would you like to drink?" He inquires.

"What are my options?"

"Diet Coke, homemade lemonade, bottled water and iced tea."

"Lemonade sounds good. What's for dinner, I didn't get to say but it smells heavenly in here." Sebastian had picked up the bag he'd set by the door before coming into the kitchen. He pulled out a bowl. "Dessert, should be refrigerated until we're ready for it though."

"Italian Chicken - I marinate it in this Italian dressing I found at this little market… anyway… So good. And rice pilaf. I try to keep the side dish fairly neutral to let the chicken be the star of the meal." Kurt chuckles.

"Sounds wonderful." Sebastian says with a smile as he watches Kurt work. He took in the simple, comfortable clothing Kurt had on and decided he liked the look. As attractive as those skin tight jeans were, there was something about a casual Kurt that was just hotter somehow.

Once Kurt had everything ready, he took everything to the small 'breakfast nook' and set the table. It wasn't huge, just a little bistro set but it was perfect for the space. Kurt had really made the apartment his home and it might not be huge or flashy but there was something alluring about it all the same.

Once they were settled at the table, Kurt decided to answer Sebastian's question. "There is a lot of history between Britt and I. But before I go into any of that, I want you to know how I see her. She is truly the kindest, sweetest soul I have ever met. She has seen the ugly of the world and been hurt more times than she should have been and she still hasn't let it change her. She still hasn't lost the childlike wonder with which she looks at the world. She is willing to forgive people of almost anything. She is steadfastly loyal to her friends - even if it isn't always overt. If I were straight, I would make her my girlfriend in a heartbeat and do everything in my power to make sure no one could ever hurt her again." Kurt pauses, sipping his water.

"As much as I love Brittany though, I cannot ever be anything more than her friend. And so, I am her friend. Though the ending of her relationship with Santana was mutual, she was devastated. Most would never have noticed, but I have an unfair advantage there. She won't admit to it - always hesitant to burden anyone else with her problems. I try to be there for her however I can. Not just because of our history… but also because in all the time I've known her, Brittany has never once hurt me." Kurt explains.

"How long have you known each other?"

"Since kindergarten. We grew up together - a fact which escapes most people. She lives like one street over from me. She's always been special to me I guess."

"Any particular reason why?"

"She remembers my mom. That's part of it. We met when her mother decided to ask mine to try and teach Britt piano. She kept up with it for a while, but when my mom died she quit and never went back. We were never bouncy bounding energy balls of friendship. What exists between us has always been softer, more subtle but no less powerful. I still remember when I came back to school after the few days I missed because of the funeral and everything. I came into class, somber and Brittany seeing me, quietly got up from her seat and came over to me and wrapped me in a hug. She slipped something into my hand and went back to her seat. She had this little stuffed unicorn - I don't remember where she got it, but it always sat on her desk - she never let anyone play with it. She gave the unicorn to me to try and cheer me up. I tried to give it back to her but she wouldn't take it. She said that I needed him more than she did. I still have it. I've put it in a small protective plastic case but it sits up on a shelf. I don't even think she knows I kept it. But I have…" Kurt replies.

Sebastian listened, taking in the information. "Have you always stayed close?"

"No, I wish we had but, in middle school Santana and Quinn got a hold of her and she started cheerleading. When we saw each other in the neighborhood she would still say hi. She sometimes came over to play in the garden but not so much of anything in school. I didn't blame her though, she was learning all sorts of new things with the cheerleaders and I know she was taking dance classes. I wasn't in hers at the time. I was taking something else then. She would always say hi to me though and that's more acknowledgement than some of my peers gave me. Then in High School… oh what a giant cluster fuck those four years were." Kurt chuckles ruefully.

"I tried to pretend I was straight. I ended up dating Britt for a short period of time. Everyone thinks I asked her because she was a ditz and wouldn't realize. But the real truth of the matter was that I asked her because I knew I could trust her. I knew that she wouldn't judge me or think poorly of me. She would enjoy whatever time we had together. So technically, my first significant other and first kiss were both Brittany S Pierce." He chuckles. "When we broke up the only thing that bothered her was that she wouldn't get to kiss me anymore and the epic level pout she leveled at me then had me caving. She's been kissing me ever since. But it never goes further than that. And if a guy I dated was uncomfortable with it, she would refrain. She's got a good heart, she's just unconventional… but I find that oddity refreshing." Kurt explains.

"Simply put, Brittany is special to me. What she is to me is indefinable much like she is. But I love her and I would do anything to protect her. Should someone hurt her, I would not hesitate to dole out punishment harshly and with relish. She's my Brittany and I'm her dolphin and anyone who can't accept that can fuck off for all I care."

"I wouldn't try to come between you. I know that you're not into her romantically. I think it's sweet that you've adopted each other. And I'm sure that even though it hurts sometimes, you're grateful that there's someone other than your father who remembers your mom and has good memories of her to share. It might be unconventional but I think what you two have is special. I'm not threatened by it or her." Sebastian says calmly. It earns him a gleeful smile in return. "Besides, she seems to have adopted me too if you've forgotten."

Kurt ducks his head at that. "Yes, she really seems to have. She never even adopted Blaine like that - so you should feel honored."

"You may not believe it, but I do. I vaguely remember her from our high school days… And she didn't seem to openly associate with many people though she was oft part of the larger group. I think she's very selective about the people she lets close. I'm glad she trusts me enough both with you and by letting me be part of the strange little world you two share." Sebastian muses.

Kurt smiles at Sebastian's words, not quite believing what he's hearing but ever so glad regardless. Sebastian was just stunning him more and more and more. They both began paying more attention to their actual food for the moment. Content to just eat and think and be with each other. "Oh Kurt, this chicken is divine. You'll have to share the recipe. And you're pilaf… most I've had have been bland but this is anything but."

Kurt chuckles. "Gladly. When you told me the story of how your mother took all the family recipes and made an actual cookbook out of them, I decided I want to try to do the same for my family. I've already got Carol scanning and emailing all the recipe cards my mother left behind. When I told her what I wanted to do, she offered to send all her family recipes too. So we'll have a Hudson-Hummel cookbook."

"When are you going to find time to do that?" Sebastian inquires.

"I'm not sure really. I have so much going on right now. I never thought I would be this busy... but with that extra side project of mine, I'll admit things are crazy right now." Kurt sighs.

Sebastian ponders this for a few moments. "When you get all of the recipes, email them to me." He states.

"Why?"

"My mother loves projects. I'll pass them along to her and allow her to put her skills to use to create the cookbook for you. She'll be overjoyed I assure you and all she'll want in return is a copy of the cookbook." Sebastian says with a chuckle.

Kurt thought about it... "If you're sure she won't mind."

"She won't. Granted that means I'll have to let her talk to you long before I'd hoped to have to but it's a small price to pay for the smile that's on your face right now." Sebastian admits, causing Kurt to blush.

"You... want me to talk to your mother?" Kurt inquires.

"Well you and I are dating now and you will have to see her face to face at some point and she has already expressed interest in speaking with you. I had just hoped to put it off until we were back in Ohio for a holiday... do the dealing with parents thing then..." Sebastian rambles.

Kurt chuckles. "You're nervous... Sebastian Smythe is actually nervous about something... I never thought I'd see the day."

Sebastian leans across the table to swat his hand. "Of course I'm nervous. I like you Kurt... a lot and I want my mother to like you and I want you to like her... and I joke and say that you two will get along fabulously, but I don't know that you will - not really. We have only been officially dating for less than a week, Kurt... but I've known you longer than that. Mother used to hear me come home ranting about the gay-faced twink that kept getting in my way... there's just... a lot of back story here and I've told you most of it, but not who all knows and it's just complicated, alright?"

"You want this so much you can taste it and you don't want anything to screw it up." Kurt says softly.

"That's pretty much it exactly..." Sebastian trails off, eyes narrowed as he watches Kurt carefully.

"I feel the same way. There's more to it than that and I think that you and I need to have another long talk." Kurt muses.

"Where is neutral territory here going to be?" Sebastian inquires.

"We'll each grab one of the big pillows from the couch and set them on the floor at either side of the coffee table - that'll be neutral territory. I got the idea when Samantha and I had dinner and talked last night."

"Sounds good, but let's finish dinner first." Sebastian suggests.

"Okay." Kurt agrees.


	24. Chapter 24

Almost in a kind of mirror to the events of Sunday, they finish their dinner and then retreat to a more comfortable location to have more serious conversation. Dessert will probably be brought into the equation after enough serious talk has been finished. Somehow, it doesn't bother Kurt. He and Sebastian need to do this, they need to talk and discuss until the confusion goes away. They only just started dating so of course there's going to be information that needs to be shared - probably will be for a while yet. Still, it is all in some way a bit surreal. He can't shake that feeling, like this is some fucked up dream or warped fantasy and not his reality - it becomes a little more real with each passing day. Yet, Kurt can't help but wonder when he's finally going to wrap his head around the idea of dating Sebastian Smythe.

As discussed, after dinner is finished and leftovers are squared away, dishes cleaned up - they retreat into the small living room, each taking a pillow from the couch and finding opposite sides of the coffee table. There's a bottle of water for each of them and they settle in, trying to get as comfortable as possible since they'll be sitting here for the duration of the discussion that's to come. This was becoming more and more familiar but was that a good thing or a bad thing? Kurt dismissed the confusion that wanted to flicker through his head, it was time to focus on the moment at hand. He really was trying to not get so lost in his head.

"So..." Sebastian begins.

"So indeed. Shall I start or would you like to?" Kurt inquires, a light smile playing on his lips.

"If you know what you want to say, go ahead." Sebastian chuckles.

Kurt nods. "I'm still a bit scared. I'm working on it... but I wanted to let you know that... there is still fear there. It's my own messed up history haunting me here. It's nothing you've done. I need you to understand that. It's just going to take time. There's nothing to be done about that. The only thing you can do to help is just stick with me. If you feel the need to call me on it, go ahead. But we've been officially together for less than a week so... it's going to take me a little longer than that sorry to say. I guess I'm still trying to wrap my head around the fact that I'm here with you... that we're together and that it's so, so real." Kurt explains.

"I understand that. I'm worried too. I haven't had a lot of serious relationships and I'm kind of messed up myself. We've both got our issues. So we support each other, we listen, no judging... Just like we agreed from the beginning. It'll be the only way to get through it without it damaging what this might become. I feel this is a little surreal myself sometimes so I can't really call you on that. I mean I've always found you attractive but I never thought anything would come of it - not even once we became friends and not even once Blaine was out of the picture. I always figured our less than pleasant start would never allow it. But here we are and you're right - it is so very real." Sebastian agrees.

"It's good we're on the same page then. This whole talking and neutral territory thing was a really good idea. It helps knowing that I'm not the only one that feels this way." Kurt says with a smile.

"Which is why it was suggested in the first place. With our personalities there was no other way to do this. If we aren't open with each other, if we don't communicate enough then all of that negativity the world can throw our way will break us down too easily. So, care to elaborate on the particular words you chose when you mentioned wanting this so bad you could taste it?" Sebastian inquires.

Kurt can't help but blush about that a little. "I'm attracted to you Sebastian... really, really attracted to you - more than I was even to Blaine. It scares me sometimes. I mean sure we know each other but we haven't been together all that long, but when we kiss, when your body is close to mine and I can feel your heat and smell the scent of your cologne and just you, I want you so bad... I've never been like that. I've never jumped into bed like that. I've allowed some forms of intimacy with minimal time passing, but sex? Sex has always been something that was slow for me to bring into the relationship. That night at Silk god..." He trails off, pausing to regain control of himself.

"Then at your house on Sunday... I really wanted to stay. I wanted to remain and let you pin me to the bed and ravage me until we were both blissed out and passed out... But I didn't want to just rush into things. I want this to have a strong foundation. I don't want this to end up being all about sex, but I can't help how much I desire in the same breath." Kurt sighs.

"My past has something to do with your hesitation - doesn't it?" Sebastian asks.

"I'm not even sure really. It might but I know you're not like that anymore. I don't think you'd fuck me and forget me. I just don't want our relationship to be all about sex. But especially after the spectacular make out session we had on Sunday, I really want... something. Maybe not full out sex, but I want to fall into you, I want to be able to kiss you and just let go. I want to... but I'm not sure I know how to... and I'm not sure I should yet. I talked with Sam about it... she's kind of ... well she knows me. She knew something was bothering me and I admitted to her how much I want you and that the intensity of that want scares me." Kurt explains.

Sebastian takes the information in. He was kind of surprised that Kurt was being so open with this information - sure they'd agreed on full disclosure, but he'd thought that Kurt would be a little more reluctant to share, or at least stumble over his words a little more. He was pleasantly surprised to see that this was not the case. "What advice did Sam give you?" Sebastian inquires, very curious to know what the spirited girl had to say about all of this.

Kurt actually chuckles at that. "She told me that so long as it was what we both wanted and that we went into it mutually, with open eyes and were still willing to put in the work to keep a relationship going that giving in wouldn't be the worst thing in the world. She said that the fact that I was feeling that desire so strongly that it was probably a good sign that I was more than ready. I want to agree with her, but it's just that I've always had the same romantic notions about how relationships go... and the few times I dabbled in shorter time spans it never worked out and never went all the way so... I'm really not even sure how to give in - no matter how very much I want to."

"I suppose I can understand how that would be hard for you. But I think that Sam is right. The fact that you feel that so intensely is definitely a sign that you're ready. If you weren't, you wouldn't feel it that strongly. Trust me, I've been through a veritable spectrum of kinds of relationships. There have been times where sure, I started off kind of attracted to someone but when I tried to take it to the next level it was just suddenly no. I have more experience where that's concerned. But I have to admit, I've never felt such sudden and intense chemistry with anyone other than you. Sure, I've convinced myself that someone was good enough for the moment, but the attraction was never so consuming as it is with you Kurt." Sebastian confesses.

Kurt blinks owlishly at that particular confession. That was unexpected - but... damn if part of him didn't feel smug about it. "So, I'm not crazy for feeling this way?" Kurt asks, his voice betraying a thread of nervousness.

"I don't think you are - but then again, this is me. Sex is probably the thing I'm most comfortable with... But even I can admit that it's very different when it's in the context of a relationship. When it happens between us, I want it to be when both of us are ready... I want you to be sure and certain because I want it to be a positive experience. I won't pressure you. Sure, you test my control - **and how** - but that's part of what being in a serious relationship is... Having the control to do the right thing for the person you're with and for yourself. You're worried about it cheapening things between us if it happens too soon. You want to savor the build up and you want us to take our time and enjoy the relationship - the romance of it... But who says we can't have both?" Sebastian inquires.

That gave Kurt pause. Could they really have it both ways? "How though? If you're taking your time to enjoy the build of a relationship, having sex so fast is kind of the opposite of that - isn't it?"

"Not necessarily, Kurt. It's perception. You seem to think that if we start having sex that the romance will end. I'm perfectly fine and perfectly capable of maintaining romance and sex. We can do cute couple things and enjoy the more innocent aspects of a relationship and we can have incredible sex at the same time. I don't see why that's so hard. It's just two sides of the relationship coin. It's about a balance. Remember what Sam told you. She said that it would be fine, so long as it was a mutual decision and that we went in with clear heads and were still willing to put forth the effort to maintain a relationship. I believe she's entirely correct in that. What kills arrangements where people fall into bed too quickly is the fact that they start to rely on the sex to keep the relationship going and that's never going to work. Sure sex is awesome and it feels really great - whether it's pure fucking or making love or any shade in between... But sex alone isn't enough - not for a real relationship. You have two people, two different personalities, two different sets of ideas and feelings and expectations. A balance must be maintained in order to keep a healthy relationship going or you're really nothing more than dedicated fuck buddies. Relationships should be a balance of trust - two people meeting in the middle to make something greater than the sum of the parts. Which if you look at it that way, logically speaking as long as both parties are aware, informed, in agreement and willing to do just that there would be very little they could not accomplish together." Sebastian explains.

Kurt was once more left blinking at Sebastian's words. His mind raced to take them all in and to process them. "Okay... that right there - you're going to make a hell of a lawyer - just FYI." Was all the reaction Kurt could give while his mind was playing catch up. It earned him Sebastian's laughter.

"I'm glad you think so. It must be somewhat shocking to hear all that come out of **my **mouth, but it's something that I've been thinking about for a long time in one form or another. Most recently you were the catalyst for it, but I've always wondered if it would be possible to maintain a relationship and get as much sex as I enjoy having without diminishing either aspect. I've determined it will take someone with an exceptionally strong will at the very least, to help me find that fragile balance and maintain it. I haven't had a lot of relationships, but I already know that you have to be willing to put forth effort to keep them going. Relationships are only as strong as the people having them. So, with that inundation of information, what are you thinking now, Kurt?" Sebastian asks... a faint smirk on his lips.

"What am I thinking? Your powers of logic rationalization are fearsome. I am truly glad to be at the right hand of the Devil and not in his path." Kurt laughs, then sobers. "On a more serious note, I'm glad you've shared this belief with me. You're right, I'm afraid that there can't be a balance between those things unless they're gradually introduced. You and Moon might have a point however. We are both very strong, if anyone can make this work somehow, it will be us."

"I cannot promise success, Kurt. I cannot guarantee it... But what I can do, is promise that I will try my hardest to make this work. I promise that you won't have to feel like you're the only person trying to keep this relationship together. Whether we last for a month or a lifetime, I will do whatever I can to ensure that we both enjoy that time to the best of our abilities. I won't let you get lost in your work, you won't let me play too much... We'll find our balance... and whether we have sex tonight or somewhere down the line, it will be because we're both ready and we both want it and no one will be pressured into it. I have never in all my promiscuity forced anyone into it. I think that's the lowest thing in the world someone can do to another person. We won't always see eye to eye and I'm sure we'll fight - we're both stubborn... But I promise to make use of our neutral territory and get past that fighting. I'm here Kurt, and I'm in this and I told you I do nothing half way. You're kind of stuck with me now." Sebastian says with deep sincerity, even if the last line is said with a smile.

Kurt was caught off guard and quite frankly deeply moved by those words. It soothed some part of him he hadn't even known was worried... to hear just how sincere Sebastian was. He moves from his pillow and comes around the coffee table to kneel next to Sebastian and draw him into a kiss. The kiss tells Sebastian without words, just how grateful Kurt is for the sincerity, how moved he is by this man that used to piss him off. As much as Sebastian wants to take control of the kiss, for the moment he does not, merely waiting to see where Kurt intends to take things. The kiss breaks and Kurt draws back enough to look into Sebastian's eyes.

"Thank you... for those words... Thank you more for meaning them. I know it won't be all smooth sailing - no relationship is. But I promise I'll work just as hard as you to give us the best chance for success. I'll help you be more serious and you'll help me not overwork myself. You're right, we'll find our balance. I'm here too and you're stuck with me as well." Kurt says with a smile. He didn't feel the need to make the same exclamation as Sebastian had, but he did need to agree and allow Sebastian to see how serious he was as well. He was rewarded with a playful smirk and then was drawn into a passionate kiss.

The kiss breaks and Kurt is left just a little breathless. "Dessert?" He asks.

"Sure." Sebastian agrees.

"What did you make?" Kurt inquires.

"Chocolate amaretto mousse."

"Oh you're going to be the death of my healthy eating."

"I take it you quite like chocolate?"

"You have no idea. And chocolate amaretto mousse? Total weakness."

"I'll have to keep that in mind then." Sebastian says with a small smirk.

* * *

**Just bear with me a little longer, things are going to start really heating up. I promise there will be good stuff and soon. I hope you all are enjoying this story so far. For those of you who have reviewed, thank you so much for your feedback. I need it, not to feed my ego but to assure me that how I read it is how it is truly coming across. There is after all no guarantee that two people will see something the same way. For those of you who have alerted or favorited or just stopped by and read this and enjoyed it I thank you as well. If you have enjoyed this please leave a review, let me know what you liked and things you might like to see. If the muses like your ideas you could see them in chapters to come and I will give credit where credit is due! Thank you all again. Enjoy.**


	25. Chapter 25

They return to the breakfast nook and Kurt goes to get the bowl out of the refrigerator. He ponders for a moment getting out bowls and dishing out the dessert and then figures what the hell, it's just going to be the two of them eat it and grabs two spoons out of the drawer and returns to the bistro table. Sebastian quirks an amused brow at the sight and Kurt shrugs.

"Why dirty another dish? We've kissed, French kissed at that - I think sharing saliva should be the least of our worries." Kurt chuckles.

"Not going to hear any complaints from me." Sebastian says with an amused grin.

Kurt opens the container and hands a spoon to Sebastian before taking a seat and getting himself a spoonful of chocolate goodness. When he took that first sample, his eyes fluttered closed and a soft moan fell from his lips. Sebastian's eyes sharply flickered to Kurt - that moan. God. And Kurt didn't even know. His eyes were closed, he couldn't see how that reaction affected Sebastian.

"Are you going to moan like that with every bite?" Sebastian teases playfully.

Kurt's eyes open and a light blush settles across his skin... "I hadn't realized... and I... I don't think so."

"Good because if you keep making that beautiful, tempting sound I won't be held responsible for what wickedness it inspires me to."

Kurt giggles at that. He couldn't help it. It was flattering though to know that he could inspire such desire in Sebastian. His confidence in his own sex appeal was getting better but it was still nowhere near as secure as Sebastian's was. Of course this also meant that he could not truly help himself, nor stop himself when at the next spoonful of dessert, he allowed another moan to pass from his lips. Only this time, his eyes were wide open and focused on Sebastian - waiting for reaction.

He was not disappointed. Sebastian's green eyes had darkened and focused on him. His desire was easily read upon his face. He had seemed mildly surprised when he'd noticed Kurt's eyes were open. Then his lips twitched into a smirk. "Tempting fate, K?"

"Perhaps, Bas... what of it?"

"I think we should set some ground rules before we lose ourselves in a moment we can't get out of."

"Agreed. What ground rules would you like?" Kurt inquires.

"No sex tonight. As much as I would enjoy it... I think we should give ourselves more time before we get to that point - even if we both really, really want it. That being said however, I believe that if we wanted to go beyond mere kissing that we should allow ourselves to. We nearly did on Sunday. There is something intense between us, K... and I want to explore that more - don't you?" Sebastian asks.

Kurt nods. "I agree. No full out sex tonight but perhaps if we end up getting heated again, we should allow ourselves the option to more fully explore the developing dynamic. But how far is too far - for tonight?" Kurt inquires.

Sebastian gives that query genuine consideration. "How much clothing are you permitting be lost?"

"I don't know."

"Will it just be making out and exploring with hands over clothing? Will there perhaps be handjobs? Or blowjobs? Set boundaries now while we're still capable of clear thought..." Sebastian states, his tone threaded with the beginnings of lust.

"What are you comfortable with, Bas?"

"Anything and everything K. I told you that. Which is why I'm deferring to you at the moment. Sexuality is much more comfortable for me. I'm at ease there and I'm not saying you're so uncomfortable that you wouldn't want to talk about it... But between the two of us, I'm the one who was promiscuous. I'm the one who was all about sex. I love all aspects of sexual intimacy so I am more than willing to let you draw the lines in the sand and abide by them... for now." Sebastian explains unable to help the smirk at the end.

Kurt ponders that carefully. He was still somewhat self conscious and that was something he could only overcome with time. But he wanted - GaGa how he wanted. He wanted so much and so desperately it was still hard for him to handle in all honesty. Sebastian's ease and comfort with sexual topics was greater than his own. Kurt enjoyed sex, liked it a lot and was much more comfortable with it now than he had been once upon a time - but he was still more private and reserved about it.

Kurt bit his lower lip... and decided honesty was best right now. "I want... so much, Bas. So very much. I want and desire you so much it scares me. I'm more comfortable now than I ever was with sex and I do enjoy it... yet I cannot quite let go of the mental hang up about all of this happening so quickly. I want to, I really do - you have no idea how much but I cannot change the way I think I suppose. I want nothing more than to devour every inch of your tanned, toned form with eyes then lips and mouth and tongue and to feel skin against skin... The small part of me that will perhaps always be a prude wants to demand we relegate ourselves to remaining within clothing but the larger part of me wants to know just what hides behind the clothing you wear. I don't want to restrict us, I don't want to limit us, I want to experience everything and savor it... but we also both have class tomorrow and I'm just not sure how to handle feeling all this desire so intensely and so quickly." Kurt admits.

At the sexy words that come tumbling from Kurt's lips, Sebastian has to bite back a moan. Sure, it was pretty easy to push his buttons but those words in that tone? Knowing that Kurt wanted to learn his body like that? Dangerous stuff right there. Thankfully, he is quickly able to regain his composure. "So a compromise then. We get into things we go as far as we're comfortable with and if you want to stop, we stop. Sure there might be minor complaining - but blue balls tend to have that effect. There won't be any resentful feelings, we'll just deal with it. But you keep talking like that, Kurt and I'm really going to have trouble with believing you even want there to be boundaries." Sebastian says, his tone lust darkened.

"I don't want them - not really... but I told you, I don't know how to let go of them. Every relationship I've been in, every bit of intimacy I've been part of, has progressed a certain way and after a certain amount of time. Moon's advice makes sense and I want to give in to it... I really do. But I don't know how. I've never felt this intensely before. I never thought I would feel this way about anyone, Bas. I never felt this way about Blaine... but you do something to me and I don't know what to do." Kurt confesses.

They had both stopped eating the dessert and really, Sebastian was done... He took the lid, covered the dessert and put it back in Kurt's refrigerator, dropping the spoons off in the sink along the way. He returns to his seat and studies Kurt for several long moments. He took in the information - it was certainly interesting that Kurt didn't want boundaries. He wasn't surprised that Kurt didn't know how to handle this intensity. In all honesty, he wasn't really sure he knew how to either but he wanted it and he was more experienced at dealing with things of this nature than Kurt was. So he made a decision.

Sebastian leveled his gaze on Kurt. He waited until Kurt looked up, those oceanic eyes locking with emerald and then Sebastian held that look, allowing his desire and want to register clearly. He allowed that to set the tone for the moment. "Do you trust me Kurt?" Sebastian asks, his voice low but sincere.

"Yes." Kurt replies, his voice breathy - obviously affected.

"Then let me take the lead tonight. I promise if you ask me, I will stop... but unless you ask me to stop the only boundary I won't cross tonight is the one we've already set."

"Okay."

"Show me to your bedroom, K." Sebastian says in a lighter, more playful tone.

Kurt nods and rises from his seat, turning towards the closed door that led to his bedroom. It was understated, but tasteful. It was like some refined spa retreat - clean lines, uncluttered. There were some decorative elements but they were organic and worked in the space. There was something calming about the room. Though the bed looked to be a decadent nest that would have one unwilling to leave its sanctuary. Sebastian was admittedly impressed.

Sebastian steps fully into the room and shuts the door behind them. He could tell Kurt was nervous and he couldn't really blame him. This was a new level of things between them... but knowing that Kurt wanted this had made the decision easy. He knew how Kurt came alive once they got in the moment - it was just getting him to the moment. Sebastian didn't mind leading the way down the sensual path. He was sure that once they got past this initial awkwardness that was blocking Kurt, that his boyfriend would become much more at ease with everything and things would likely get much more interesting from there.

He stepped closer, reaching out and taking Kurt's hand into his own, intertwining their fingers first. Kurt's eyes flickered from their joined hands and up to Sebastian's eyes. "I am here, Kurt. I am in this. I want, I desire just as much as you do. I care about you and I am not going to hurt you... So trust me and let go." Sebastian urges, his voice low, the tone seductive and so easy to listen to and it stirs things inside Kurt making his breath catch.

Kurt nods, almost imperceptibly but Sebastian was nearly staring at him so he caught the movement. Sebastian used their linked hands to pull Kurt close to him. His free hand slowly reached up to cup Kurt's cheek. He smiled when the shorter man leaned into the touch. Slowly, Sebastian leaned in, brushing his lips against Kurt's. Kurt's eyes fluttered closed and he pressed more into the kiss. The kiss went from soft, almost chaste to much more passionate. Kurt allowed all the desire he felt flood through the contact point of their lips and it left Sebastian almost breathless..

The power of the desire between them shot straight to Sebastian's core and already he was aching. There was fire between them and when they got together it was like gasoline was being poured on it. It was intoxicating and consuming. They stood there kissing for several long heartbeats before Sebastian broke the kiss. They were both flushed, both trying to catch their breath and it was beautiful. "Do you trust me?" Sebastian asks, leaning in to allow his words to gently caress Kurt's ear.

"Yes." Kurt nearly breathes his response.

Still holding Kurt's hand in his, Sebastian moves, leading him to the bed. He sits and pulls Kurt to do the same... They sit there in silence for a moment - Sebastian pausing mostly to keep his own control. He would not cross the singular boundary they had agreed upon but he was already affected in the moment and he needed to catch his breath, regain his calm. Until they finally did have sex for the first time together, Sebastian was intent on showing Kurt just how much he had changed, evolved, grown. He wanted to show Kurt that he could love, could cherish, could appreciate... It was hard keeping that kind of control on himself, but it was how it had to be, how Sebastian wanted it to be... because Kurt meant so much more to him than he could explain.

"I want to know you, Kurt - without the barriers, without the walls... and I want you to know me in return. Laid bare before each other, nothing to hide behind and only truth left to show. Vulnerable with and to each other... to show you that I trust you and that you can trust me in return. Is that alright with you?" Sebastian inquires. He keeps his voice soft, gentle, though his tone is colored with the desire he feels. His eyes roam over Kurt's face as he watches his boyfriend take in the information, process it and the emotions that play across the planes as it all hits Kurt.

Kurt's eyes go soft and an almost shy smile plays upon his lips. "I would like that." He says quietly, his voice barely above a whisper, adding even more to the intimacy of the moment. He had never realized that vulgar Sebastian could be so eloquent and he was also shocked that in the heat of the moment Bas retained his faculties enough to speak in such a beautiful way. The more he got to know of this Sebastian, the more he liked him, and the harder he fell. Somehow he couldn't bring himself to mind.

Sebastian smiled at those words and his mind raced to figure out how best to go about this... He figured it would be easiest to tell Kurt what he intended and then allow Kurt to decide if he accepted that or to draw a boundary... "I will go slowly... as difficult as it may be to maintain that kind of control. I want to show you that this is important to me, that you are important to me. I will keep the playing field as even as I can. If I remove an article of your clothing, I will then either allow you to remove the same from me or do so myself - you can be as active a participant in this as you like... Or you can just enjoy the ride for now." Sebastian says in a light but playful tone.

"I intend to ultimately bare us both to each other unless you draw a line. If you do not draw a line... I will take time to learn the planes of your body with hands and lips and tongue. I want to feel you, to taste you, to know you - all of you Kurt. To learn as much as I can before we take the step and become completely intimate with each other. If you place no further boundaries upon us, then before the night is over I will have pleasured you with hands and lips and tongue... I want to learn what turns you on, what feels best to you... I want to learn how to play your body like a lyre and have you break down in the most beautiful of ways, wanton and writhing beneath me." Sebastian's voice is set now at a seductive purr and it sends shivers up and down Kurt's spine.

"If you wish to reciprocate I will gladly lay back and allow you to learn me in the same manner. It should be mutual between us... If there is something you desire, you need only ask. If you get overwhelmed and need to slow down or stop do not hesitate to tell me so. I want you here in this moment completely and if you feel yourself slipping and getting too lost, let me know and I will pull you back. Are these terms acceptable to you? If there is anything you don't want, tell me now and I will honor the boundary... If not, then I will not stop until I have completed that which I've told you I intend to accomplish - unless you stop me in the moment and tell me you do not wish to go further. At any time you can stop me, and I won't be mad. Sometimes we don't know we aren't ready for something until we're in the moment and that's fine. I don't want you to think that you have to do anything simply because I want to. If you're not ready then we won't okay?" Sebastian asks.

Kurt takes in that information, his body already aching from the mental images born from Sebastian's words. Such a searing, scalding surge of want raced through his blood... He swallows hard, his hand squeezing Sebastian's as he asserts control over himself once again. His eyes were darkened to that blue tinted gunmetal, the pupils were already starting to eclipse the iris and in Sebastian's opinion at this moment there was nothing hotter than seeing the pure desire on Kurt's face.

No one had ever spoken to Kurt in such a way before and fuck if it wasn't hot. Just hearing what Sebastian wanted and intended to do to him tonight had him nearly panting. "Your terms are acceptable and I want to do similar to you... even if I get overwhelmed in the moment and we stop... I... I want you to stay the night, Sebastian." Kurt confesses.

Sebastian was a little caught off guard by that but pleased. It showed how much Kurt trusted him and he was glad to know it. "I would like that. So, are you ready to start our night together?" Sebastian inquires, giving Kurt one last opportunity to stop this or put boundaries in effect.

"I am so beyond ready to start this you have no idea." Kurt confesses, his tone lower, roughened with the desire that's burning in his blood. His voice turned into a much sexier kind of purr.

"Good." Is all Sebastian says in response to that, leaning in to pull Kurt into a much more passionate kiss.


	26. Chapter 26

**Warning: Things Start to Get Sexy in this Chapter. Not full out, but you have been warned. **

* * *

As Sebastian deepened the kiss, he disentangled his hand from Kurt's, bringing it up to one shoulder and his other hand to Kurt's other shoulder. He allowed his hands to slowly slip down from Kurt's shoulders down his arms and then trace the path back up. His hands then moved down Kurt's chest. When they got to the bottom of the tunic that Kurt had on, his hands gathered the fabric and slowly began lifting it - raising it higher and higher until he had to break the kiss to pull Kurt's shirt off over his head.

Kurt was a little breathless from the kiss which distracted him from the usual discomfort he would feel being at all exposed to a new person for the first time. Sure, Sebastian had seen him shirtless before but this was in a different context entirely. Kurt was trying to catch his breath and Sebastian was taking in the sight of a shirtless Kurt. His eyes roamed over the lean, toned chest in front of him. Kurt had a toned stomach, not fully defined but well - he had a dancer's body all lean muscle. It was hot.

Kurt's eyes finally lifted to meet Sebastian's. Bas's eyes were darkened with desire and he was looking at Kurt like he wanted to devour him... Kurt had to swallow hard at the sight of that. Sebastian arched a brow at Kurt, smirking a little. He wondered idly if Kurt would get the subtle hint or if he was just a little caught in the moment. When Kurt didn't seem to get it, Bas took Kurt's hands in his own and led them to the hem of the t-shirt he was wearing. Kurt's eyes widened slightly in shock and softened to realization.

Even ground. If Kurt didn't want to, Sebastian would do it himself, but he wanted to give Kurt the opportunity to participate in this. Kurt got the second hint and started tugging at Sebastian's t-shirt and the look in his eyes? Totally fucking sexy. Sebastian was gradually coming to understand just how much Kurt wanted, how much he desired. He was finally getting how intense this was for Kurt and it was beautiful. Kurt was beautiful and fucking hot and... Oooooh...

Momentary distraction came as the shirt was tossed aside and Kurt began trailing kisses down Sebastian's throat, down his clavicle and over his chest... Sebastian's breath caught. This was not the plan... well not yet. This was supposed to be after he'd made Kurt fall apart beneath him and gave him ample time to recover. He had to say however that he liked the initiative that Kurt was showing - oh yes, indeed. He was definitely not going to complain about Kurt showing initiative - not yet anyway. But he did fully intend to take control and do as he had promised.

Sebastian allowed himself to revel in the sensations for a little bit of time. His own eyes closing, his own lips allowing sounds of enjoyment to freely pass into the air between them but he could not allow Kurt to keep distracting him from his task. A hand reached out to cup Kurt's chin and to bring him back up. Sebastian's lips claimed Kurt's with a near ferocity - asserting a dominance in the moment. Sebastian could not help the smirk that came to his lips at the moan that the domineering kiss pulled from Kurt.

When the kiss broke again, Sebastian once more took a moment to appreciate Kurt's form. "Move more fully onto the bed." Came the lust roughened words - not quite a command but not a simple statement either.

Kurt hesitated only for a moment before he moved onto the bed and up towards the center of it - leaving plenty of room to work with - perfect. Sebastian turned from where he was seated on the edge of the bed and then began to crawl his way up to Kurt. He smirked as he noticed Kurt watching him - unable to look away. The way Kurt's eyes got just that little bit darker, the way he absently licked his lips? Totally hot.

Kurt watched, enrapt, as Sebastian crawled closer - stalking up the bed like a panther or something. There was just something languid and yet so sexy in the movement. He was suddenly very glad to be in yoga pants and not his usual skinny jeans. It just wasn't fair - Sebastian being **so** sexy. Sebastian didn't stop until he could claim Kurt's lips in another soul-searing kiss.

Sebastian's hands roamed, played and caressed across the bared skin before him as though he were trying to learn Kurt's form by Braille. He kissed and nipped his way down Kurt's neck, eliciting soft moans from his boyfriend's lips. Sebastian made mental notes of all of the things which pulled such delectable responses from Kurt. He kissed a path down one collar bone and across the other. Already Kurt was being far more vocal than he usually was in such encounters.

Maybe it was Sebastian, or maybe it was something else entirely - but none of his previous partners had ever been like this with Kurt. There had been romance... there had been sexual intimacy... but this was a side of passion Kurt had never known. Foreplay had never felt so intense. There had been teasing, pleasing, but never before had such simple things felt so intense, never before had a lover been so... detailed. Sure, Sebastian had said he was going to take his time, but Kurt hadn't realized just how he'd meant those words.

How could he have known? He'd only had a passing knowledge of Sebastian's sex life. It had only ever gone so far as to know that Sebastian was a fan of the twenty minute relationship. So needless to say, Kurt was completely unprepared for this slow, seductive sensory assault. His head fell back more fully onto his pillow and more soft moans fell from Kurt's lips as Sebastian progressed his way downward.

Sebastian allowed his gaze to flicker up to Kurt's face now and then as he worked. He loved watching Kurt falling apart little by little. He was pretty sure that Kurt had never expected anything like this from him. While a good portion of the sex Sebastian had indulged in high school was little more than mutual masturbation, that had not been the extent of his experience. Time spent in France had afforded him lovers who had preferred to allow sex to come slowly, after rounds of delicious intimate torture.

With that, and the few boyfriends Sebastian had had, he had become quite the skilled and versatile lover. While he knew and understood that Kurt enjoyed romance, Sebastian's version there of had a decidedly more passionate bent. Sebastian couldn't help himself, he had always been a much more sexually driven entity. He loved sex, enjoyed it, prided himself on being a very skilled lover. Usually however, he gave in to his libido and not the full of his passion. Lovers might get glimpses, but Kurt was going to be perhaps the first to get the full of Sebastian's passion - and they weren't even going to have sexual intercourse tonight.

While there was that one boundary he would honor, all else was fair game in Sebastian's opinion. Sure, he wanted to take Kurt and have Kurt take him in return but consider this foreplay - Level: EPIC. Just through use of his varied skills at pleasuring a lover without needing to be so intimately joined, Sebastian intended to blow Kurt's mind. Seduction by degrees was the name of the game and by the end of this encounter, Sebastian intended to own Kurt, body - mind - heart and soul. After all, he did nothing halfway.

He slowly kissed and nipped and licked his way over the toned lines of Kurt's chest. He paid special attention to those sensitive buds, lavishing them with attention until they came to stiffened, oversensitive peaks which forced a gasp and a moan to come from Kurt's lips when they were paid further attention. Already Kurt was whimpering and trembling and Sebastian had barely even begun. Clearly, Kurt's other lovers just hadn't been up to snuff. But then again, Sebastian **was** in a class all his own.

Lips touched to skin in a pattern of press - touch - taste. Teeth joined in, nipping and enjoying the gasps. The slightest flicks of his tongue teased Kurt's skin and senses and gave Sebastian a taste of his boyfriend. It was all around pretty intoxicating. Kurt's abs weren't so sharply defined as Sebastian's were - a difference in being lean and toned like a dancer and being cut from years of rigorous training. It didn't matter though because Sebastian paid the same detailed attention to every fine line of musculature along Kurt's stomach.

" 'Bas!" Kurt gasped, he was already panting and aching, his blood singing - nearly screaming with the want that Sebastian was brewing within him.

"Patience, K. I told you I want to know you, to learn you, to taste you... I was not lying. I warned you before that I do nothing halfway... And I certainly do not shortchange intimacy." Sebastian says in a dark purr and a whimper falls from Kurt's lips in response. As Sebastian's fingertips teased along the waistband of those yoga pants, Kurt's hands began to twine in his duvet.

Sebastian paused for a moment to lean up and press a kiss to Kurt's lips. Kurt surged into the kiss, upping the passion of it several degrees. His body felt like it was on fire from the desires that Sebastian was stoking to life inside him and he needed to express it - as much as he was trying somewhat to control himself. This was a heavenly kind of hell. Sebastian smirked against Kurt's lips and broke the kiss, keeping close enough for Kurt to almost feel his lips. "May I?" Sebastian asks, teasing along the waistband again.

"Yes... please..." Kurt whimpers in a breathy tone. Sebastian smirks at the needy response, gives Kurt a quick kiss and then slips back down to where he'd been before he'd paused.

Slowly, Sebastian begins to peel those yoga pants from Kurt's body. First revealed are the black silk boxers and the sizable strain against the fabric. As much as Sebastian wants to give in and attend that arousal, he forces himself to turn away from it - for the moment. Strong, creamy thighs are revealed next... then toned calves and finally the material is pulled free and tossed aside. Sebastian rocks back onto his heels and takes in the sight of Kurt in nothing but black silk boxers - which provide a stark contrast against the miles of cream before his vision.

"God, you're beautiful." The words fall from Sebastian's lips unbidden but the sincerity, the fierceness of honest desire in them cannot be denied. A lovely blush creeps over Kurt's luminously pale skin then and he turns to partially hide his face in his pillow.

"Hey... hey none of that. You've no reason to be embarrassed Kurt. God, if I'd known you were hiding a body this magnificent under your clothes, I would have tried to get my hands on you ages ago. Don't you remember the memory that was shared with you? Us, at the pool? I thought you were gorgeous then and the two years since have only helped. You're more toned now... you're just... gorgeous." Sebastian marvels aloud and Kurt finally looks at him again, a shy smile on his lips.

Sebastian returns to task. He decides this time to level the playing field himself. He slowly removes the casual jeans he'd been wearing, giving Kurt just the slightest bit of a teasing show. An amused look settles over Kurt's face as he watches, obviously enjoying it. When the jeans are finally dropped to the floor beside the bed, Sebastian is left in a pair of charcoal silk boxers - apparently he and Kurt have similar taste. He allows Kurt's eyes to roam his form for a few moments before running his hands up Kurt's calves, delighting in the response it gets him.

Kurt was very responsive, so expressive and nothing thrilled Sebastian more than a responsive lover. Every gasp, sigh, whimper and moan was like crack to him - addictive and only served to spur him on that much more. He continued to allow his hands to caress and massage Kurt's feet, calves and thighs - all the while staying away from that straining arousal. There was a purpose to this madness after all. He leaned up, kissing and licking a trail across Kurt's chest again, reveling in the gasps and moans that drew from Kurt.

Kurt must be somewhat physically hypersensitive - that was the only explanation for just how much the attention was making him react. Sebastian certainly wasn't going to complain about that. It just made things that much better in his opinion. Sebastian himself had always been a fairly vocal and expressive lover - when you spent your time getting the deed done as quick as possible you had to maximize your efforts... Of course that also meant that when he had the time to draw things out, Sebastian could be _**evil**_.

Kurt felt like he was slowly losing his mind. It felt like every nerve ending in his body was awake and on some kind of fire. It was like he was just one big live wire and everywhere Sebastian touch just set off a shower of sparks. Kurt tried to restrain himself, tried to hold out against the pleasurable onslaught but he knew he was fighting a losing battle. He was painfully aroused and he was getting closer and closer to just begging Sebastian to take him or at least do **something.**

Kurt's breathing hitches and catches between the whimpers and moans. It's a chorus of soft needy noises that only make Sebastian ache just that much more. He couldn't help but love a responsive lover. Every moan, every whimper just fed the fire that much more. Sebastian wanted to learn all of the sounds Kurt could make in the throes of pleasure and wanted to learn every last button to set them off and bring the pale man before him to such vibrant life. It was quickly becoming an addiction and Sebastian couldn't deny it. Every little sound made him want Kurt that much more.

Sebastian continued plying Kurt's body with wickedly teasing caresses, licks, kisses and nips - carefully - strategically avoiding the one place Kurt wanted that attention focused most. If just foreplay could get Kurt writhing so much that the duvet was hopelessly mussed, Sebastian was intrigued to ponder what sex would do. The one boundary they wouldn't be crossing tonight. They pause to allow Sebastian to remove the top layer of covers from the bed. There was still the fitted sheet for Kurt to clutch at.

The moment's pause allowed Kurt to catch his breath though it did little to help him regain any focus. How was it that Sebastian was so good at this? Was it just the sheer amount of experience? Or was this just some skill that Sebastian was gifted with? It was mind boggling on several levels and for several reasons that Kurt just didn't have the neurons to ponder at the moment. But holy fuck! He wasn't normally so vulgar - especially not in the bedroom but really? Holy fuck.

Sebastian picks up right where he'd left off and soon, Kurt is lost again in the haze of pleasure and sensation. His mind and senses left to reel from the tsunami of pleasure that Sebastian is plying him with. Seriously, he was drowning in it. He was completely at Sebastian's mercy. All conscious thought was abandoned - he couldn't have held on to it if he'd wanted to. Right now, all he wanted was to feel everything Sebastian wanted to deal to him.

Sebastian could tell the exact moment that Kurt finally gave in and let go. The energy in the room seemed to shift. He'd figured that Kurt had been trying to control himself, to temper his reactions. Even as expressive as he'd been, Sebastian could tell that Kurt had been holding back. The moans were too quiet, the other sounds just too restrained to be the product of wild abandon. But the moment Kurt gave in, let go of the taught leash he'd held around the part of himself he'd been trying and failing to guard? Everything got that much hotter for Sebastian.

This time, when he pulled away from Kurt's body, the other male whimpered, eyes open in half-lidded protest. "Bas..." Kurt whined in protest. The sound so needy, so wanton and fuck if it didn't just go straight to Sebastian's own arousal and make it throb that much more. Fuck. Sebastian didn't have much control left - he knew that. He could feel himself slipping. He takes a few slow, deep breaths, releasing them even slower still to try and center himself again. But the absolutely wrecked look in Kurt's eyes is testing him sorely.

" 'Bas... please." Kurt pants. His voice so full of desire and need and want that Sebastian was really cursing the fact that they'd agreed to not have sex tonight. Yes, there were still several things that they could and would do but seeing Kurt's pupils blown wide with lust, hearing the need and want in his tone? It made Sebastian want to pin Kurt to the bed and fuck him until they both lost their minds and found their sanity in the wake of each other's orgasms.

With a growl of lust, Sebastian pulled himself back to some measure of composed. It was difficult - very difficult, but he knew it would be worth it. He had set himself to a task tonight and he would see it through. He needed to show Kurt that he was in this, that he meant what he'd said. More importantly than that, Sebastian wanted to show Kurt just how much the man with the shifting oceanic gaze truly meant to him. Sensuality was Sebastian's language - it was where his truth always showed and he wanted to share that with Kurt.

He moved up Kurt's body, keeping himself carefully balanced so that there wouldn't be any unplanned contact. Kurt was panting, trying to catch his breath. Sebastian watched Kurt's Adam's apple bob as the countertenor swallowed hard. Sebastian placed a stinging kiss to Kurt's Adam's apple, which pulled a whimpered moan from Kurt's lips. Sebastian trailed kisses from where he'd leaned in, along beneath Kurt's jaw and up to his left ear. "One article of clothing left Kurt. Nothing but boxers between us. Shall I remove them and bare you fully to my view? Or will this be where you finally draw the line?" Sebastian inquires, his voice a low, heady purr.

Just the sound of that purring tone at his ear pulled another whimper from Kurt's lips. He was so overly sensitive now. His whole body was throbbing, aching, needing contact. Kurt licked his lips, swallowing hard trying to gather himself enough to respond. "Please... Sebastian." Kurt pleads.

Sebastian smirked at that response. "Please what? Please stop? Please continue? Articulate it, if you want it Kurt." Sebastian teases. His voice still quiet, still a seductive purr.

"No more teasing." Kurt breathes.

"That's still not very clear, Kurt."

Now, Kurt was getting frustrated and a spark of fire lit in his eyes. "Damn it 'Bas..." He growls.

Sebastian chuckles. "Articulate it."

Kurt cocks an eyebrow at the two words that sound very much like a command. A smirk quirks his own lips as he decides to show off just a touch of his own flexibility and maneuvers himself within the scant space Sebastian has left him to divest himself of the goddamned boxers. His sudden shift in initiative catches Sebastian momentarily off guard. The sight of Kurt completely naked beneath him makes his mouth go dry and his own arousal twitch.

How Kurt managed to contain such an impressive example of masculinity in those skinny jeans of his, Sebastian would never know. Kurt's arousal was just a little larger than should be proportionate for his build... It was thicker than Sebastian had imagined it would be as well. Right now, Kurt was also probably as hard as he would ever get and damn if Sebastian didn't just want to wrap his lips around it and taste... Fuck. Control Sebastian... control...

Fuck control. Eloquence and romantic passion were starting to slip rapidly from Sebastian's grasp. A low rumbling growl came from Sebastian's lips as he seized Kurt's lips in an almost feral kiss. Kurt arched up, his body seeking delicious friction against Sebastian's. The action earned Kurt a moan from Sebastian's lips. As much as Kurt was enjoying Sebastian's attentions if the man didn't start doing something more than mere teasing soon, all bets would be off and he would turn the fucking tables and show Sebastian true pleasurable torture.

"Want you..." Kurt breathed between the kisses.

"You have me."

"Please 'Bas."

"Please, what?"

"Touch, taste... take... fucking do something more than tease..." Kurt demands, his voice rough with the desire he feels.

Sebastian lets out a dark chuckle at Kurt's loss of control. He allows his body to dip down, to for one glorious moment press down against Kurt's and of course to effectively pin Kurt to the bed. "My pleasure." Sebastian purrs against Kurt's ear.


	27. Chapter 27

**Warning Mature Content After This Line. If that's not your thing turn back now. For the rest of you - Enjoy!**

* * *

Of course there was one small thing that had to be dealt with before Sebastian could actually start on all the wicked things his mind wanted to do to Kurt. The name of the game was even ground and currently, the playing field was not level as it should be. Sebastian gently nipped the lobe of Kurt's ear and then slowly moved away from him. As predicted, Kurt's gaze quickly moved to focus on the retreating form of his boyfriend. An eyebrow arched, a sharp look in his eyes somewhere between bitch please and oh no you didn't and the slightest down turning of Kurt's lips showed Sebastian that maybe he should have said something.

Instead, Sebastian just levels a smirk at Kurt and locks eyes with him... He then draws Kurt's attention from his eyes down - down - down, until they can follow the fingers that are teasing the waistband of Sebastian's silk boxers. That bitchy look suddenly softens, though Kurt's eyes darken - and Kurt licks his lips. He settles back, lounging almost smugly, his arms now folded behind his head as he watches Sebastian expectantly.

Sebastian cannot help but chuckle at the sudden shift in Kurt. There was never going to be a dull moment between them - of this much Sebastian was certain. There was something very sexy about the heated way Kurt was looking at Sebastian. The pale countertenor looked fit to devour his boyfriend if the intensity of that indescribable gaze was anything to go by.

Sebastian smirked even more so then and with a very well practiced and easy motion was divested of his boxers. The fluidity of the motion caught Kurt off guard and he was left blinking in amazement at the varied talents of one Sebastian Smythe. That awe lasted only one heartbeat - maybe two before Kurt's eyes took in the full of his boyfriend's form. It was impressive. Sebastian Smythe's body was well honed - the musculature not bulky but so very well defined… Kurt felt a distinct urge to lick along the definition…oh yes.

He would have to do that at some point. Not now though. Right now, he was caught in the moment. He was drinking in the sight of toned, well muscled calves and thighs - shaped from years of Lacrosse training and whatever other regimen Sebastian adhered to. Kurt resisted the urge to giggle when Sebastian did a little slow turn for him. God that ass. Most guys tended to have very flat backsides but Sebastian's was just as well defined as the rest of him and damn if that wasn't sexy as hell.

The planes of his back? Forget about it. Kurt wanted to taste every muscled line of Sebastian's back too. It was quite clear that this might just be becoming a _thing_ with that - the whole licking along the muscled lines of Sebastian's body. As for Sebastian's endowment? Well he could never again claim that Sebastian had nothing to be smug and arrogant about. He most certainly did and how. Idly, Kurt wondered how Sebastian would taste and licked his lips absently at the thought. He forced himself to allow his gaze to flicker over the rest of his boyfriend's gorgeous body.

God he had that vee, the really defined cut that led southwards… Kurt was overcome with the desire to nibble at that line and swallowed hard to get himself back under control. Sculpted abs, defined pecs… Okay it was just really not fucking fair that Sebastian had to be built like a Greek god. But he was definitely going to enjoy the benefits of that… He couldn't keep the rampant hunger out of his gaze.

"Like what you see?" Sebastian inquires, a knowing smirk upon his lips.

Kurt arches a brow and manages to keep a relatively neutral expression on his face when he quips, "Perhaps…" in response. He was still lounging in a repose, arms behind his head as he just watched Sebastian.

Sebastian just chuckles at the almost flippant response, knowing somehow that Kurt doesn't really mean it. He'd seen the way his boyfriend had practically been devouring him with his eyes. He began to move back towards the bed and a wicked idea struck him as he took in Kurt's position. He moved closer to Kurt, and traced along the countertenor's arms. Kurt shifted and moved his arms from beneath his head to give Sebastian better access.

The moment he did, Sebastian's hand caught his wrists and pinned them firmly above his head. Holy hell that was… well far more thrilling a sensation than Kurt had been anticipating. His body was once more caught in a surge of lust. His eyes snapped up to meet Sebastian's and the fire in Kurt's gaze caught Sebastian very off guard for a moment.

Then, Sebastian's lips were crashing into Kurt's as Sebastian laid claim to Kurt's mouth. Sebastian nipped lightly at Kurt's bottom lip and got lost in the kiss for a while. Eventually the kiss broke and Sebastian's eyes once more locked with Kurt's.

"Keep your arms just like that. Feel free to whimper and moan accordingly but your hands stay there - for now." Sebastian growls in a lusty tone.

Kurt's mouth felt dry and he struggled to swallow but finally manages to say, "Okay."

If Kurt had thought that Sebastian's teasing had been torturous before… he'd clearly had no idea as to what he'd been thinking about. Sebastian's hands roamed over Kurt's body, the touch more firm - more possessive the second time around. The skin on Sebastian's hands was rough but not overly so - just enough to provide a contrast of sensation against Kurt's silken skin. It was delicious.

Just when Kurt was about to start demanding more contact, Sebastian's hand finally - **finally **stroked over Kurt's achingly hard arousal. Kurt gasped and arched up in to the touch. As Sebastian worked, though he kept his attentions light and fleeting enough to be maddening and not truly satisfying, - he kissed his way down Kurt's body. He intermittently nipped and licked as he descended, inspiring a wide array of whimpers and moans from his boyfriend. And if there were a mark or two left from the resulting attentions paid - well they could all be covered with clothing so hopefully Kurt wouldn't get too upset.

Sebastian kept looking back up to Kurt's face, enjoying the myriad of responses pouring forth from his boyfriend's lips. It would seem that Kurt was physically hypersensitive to some degree as all of the touching - teasing - caressing seemed to have a much more profound effect on Kurt than it had on other lovers. Not that Sebastian was complaining - because he loved all of those responses - they just made him even more aroused and focused on his goal. So why would he complain?

Kurt was doing well to keep his hands where they'd been commanded right up until Sebastian's mouth finally made its way to where Kurt wanted it most. He'd barely caught himself before one arm moved so his hand could thread itself through Sebastian's hair... Dear gods his boyfriend's mouth was unfairly talented. He was barely doing more than licking and kissing along that prominent vein and already Kurt was breathless.

Lips wrapped around that cherry shaped head and Kurt felt like he was going to lose his mind. Most of his previous lovers had not been nearly so attentive, nor so eager to repay the oral affections in kind. Kurt had begun to think that he must be odd for how much he enjoyed giving oral pleasure to his lovers. It seemed he was mistaken and had only had selfish lovers before. Sure, Blaine would reciprocate but with no where near the dedication and enjoyment that Sebastian was bringing to the task. Sad that this difference was so apparent with so little example to compare.

However, that limited information was quickly becoming far less limited. Sebastian took his time of course, lavishing that singular point with a great deal of attention. The sensation of his tongue swirling around, alternating with the delicious suction pulled whimpers and moans all too easily from Kurt's lips. When Sebastian started taking more and more of Kurt's length into his mouth, Kurt couldn't help but arch off the bed a little as the electric sensation jolted clear up his spine. "Oh Bas!" He gasped.

His hands were still above his head but his hands were desperately clutching at the pillow as Sebastian began sucking him in earnest. Sebastian was very skilled... very, very skilled. He kept the pressure varied and used his hands in a maddening tandem. Kurt felt overly sensitive which was saying something considering his sense of touch was heightened normally. A chorus of sounds fell freely from his lips. He tried to keep from bucking his hips but it was so difficult because what Sebastian was doing felt so good.

And the little bit of thrusting Kurt did didn't seem to hinder Sebastian in anyway. Then, when Kurt felt Sebastian's lips kiss his pelvis it was game over. He couldn't even warn Sebastian, couldn't even brace for the orgasm that suddenly tore through him. No man he'd ever been with had ever done that... and the intensity of the sensation was just too much for Kurt to endure. Sebastian seemed to have known what that action was going to do however because he just kept right on doing what he'd been doing.

Sebastian kept up his oral ministrations until Kurt came down from the intense peak he'd been pushed over. Then slowly, Sebastian allowed Kurt to slip from his lips. He sat back up and took in how positively wrecked Kurt looked and decided he liked the view. Kurt was panting, trying desperately to catch his breath. He was trembling and it almost felt like there were some faint aftershocks still rippling through his body. If Sebastian could accomplish that with just his mouth how the hell was Kurt going to survive sex with him?

Sebastian laid down beside Kurt and gently moved the countertenor's arms back down to his sides. He gently ran his hands over the arm nearest to him, soothing Kurt with the motion. He leaned in so that his voice and warm breath could ghost over Kurt's ear. "How are you feeling?" He inquires, his tone soft, gentle and still aroused.

Kurt's lashes fluttered against his cheeks as he opened his eyes. "So... good." Was all he could say and his tone was as wrecked as he looked. His voice somewhat hoarse from all the sounds Sebastian had inspired him to make.

Kurt's mind was still reeling - it was still trying to catch up with his body. The oral sex had been very mind blowing if he was going to be completely honest about it. And though he had met his release, all it had truly accomplished was whetting his appetite for Sebastian. He was suddenly wishing that they hadn't agreed to not have sex tonight because after that? He really wanted to. He was soft right now, but the desire was still awake inside of him and that startled him a little. It was a very new experience for him... but he liked it and wouldn't be surprised if it became addictive.

"God I want you, 'Bas." Kurt admits.

"Feeling is mutual, K." Sebastian says with a smile.

"Why did we agree to no sex?" Kurt inquires.

"Because it's the right thing to do. We haven't been together long and sure, we both want it...but we should have a little restraint."

"Don't want to have restraint anymore." Kurt says with a little pout.

Sebastian chuckles. "Next time K."

"So... tomorrow then?" Kurt inquires.

"Sorry I have ethics and two core classes tomorrow. It's my long day. I get to sleep in but I also don't get to return to my apartment until well into the evening." Sebastian says apologetically.

"Well... as soon as I can move again... you are so getting yours." Kurt says in an almost purr.

"Why can't you move?" Sebastian inquires with a smirk,

"My body won't respond to the commands I give it. I think you turned me to jello - temporarily anyway." Kurt chuckles.

"Mmm jello.."

"Pervert."

"You love it."

"I suppose I do. God you're so good at that."

"Practice helps and a refusal to be anything less than perfect at the things I set myself to doing."

"Well that was the best oral sex I've ever had in my life... so you're aware."

"Good to know. But are you so sure it's wise to stroke my ego, K?"

"I may have to keep it up if you'll keep turning me to jello like that."

"Mmm so totally noted." Sebastian purrs.

They laid there, basking in the afterglow of Kurt's orgasm for a while. Sebastian's fingertips ghosting over Kurt's form, sparking off a new series of tiny electric shocks that felt oh so good. Everything between them was just so intense. At least Kurt had finally gotten his breathing back under control. He had also regained normal feeling back in his legs. They'd gone kind of tingly numb for the first few moments after the orgasm. He'd never hit one that hard in his life - especially not from just oral sex. Mind boggled.

"So... are you done tasting and learning my body for now?" Kurt inquires.

"Perhaps... why do you ask?"

"I would like to reciprocate and I don't want you stopping me because you're not finished with me yet. So if I'm not going to be allowed to reciprocate without interruption I'll wait." Kurt replies.

"Move over then. " Sebastian says with a smirk.

In a graceful movement, Kurt is suddenly out of the center of the bed and standing next to it. His experience dancing showing just a little. He wondered if Kurt somehow kept up with it even if he hadn't been to Brittany's dance studio yet. Didn't matter at the moment, but Sebastian could totally appreciate the grace with which Kurt moved. For now however, he shifted over, settling into the center of the bed.

"So, how do you want me?" Sebastian asks.

"Oh so many openings in that question." Kurt teases.

"Still a valid question though." Sebastian retorts.

"Lay back and enjoy... for now."

"Promises - promises."

"I never break a promise, Sebastian."

"Well then, get on with it." Sebastian teases.

"Patience, Sebastian. Turn about is fair play after all." Kurt chuckles.

"No. No K. Turn about is foreplay in this moment."

"Perhaps. Now shush or I'm going to leave you there." Kurt warns playfully.

Sebastian raised his hands in an 'I give in' gesture and laid back fully. Kurt smirked and his mind quickly went through the various things he could do to Sebastian... So many good things to do, so little time. He didn't want to take too long but he did want to enjoy his boyfriend's body. And the temptation to kiss and lick every muscled line was too strong to resist. He set a loose game plan in his head - letting the silence and lack of action build Sebastian's anticipation all the more.


	28. Chapter 28

******Warning Mature Content After This Line. If that's not your thing turn back now. For the rest of you - Enjoy!**

* * *

Of course, Kurt was still taking a moment to enjoy the view. Sebastian laying on the bed as comfortable as if he were fully clothed - his confidence didn't really seem to know any boundaries. He wanted to just take a moment and commit this to memory. Sebastian Smythe naked on Kurt Hummel's bed - who ever would have thought? Kurt surely had never dared to imagine anything like this. Sure, there _might_ have been a few dreams that involved he and Sebastian getting intimate but it was never in Kurt's domain. Back then, that had almost been taboo.

There was also the fact that sex and sensuality were more Sebastian's forte - he had much more experience in such things. Kurt enjoyed sex more than he had in high school and was certainly more comfortable with it but he was sure he was still nowhere near Sebastian's level. That gave him pause - just a little pause, but pause nonetheless. He was admittedly intimidated by how much experience Sebastian had and there was a little bit of doubt as to whether or not Kurt's meager skills could measure up.

Sebastian was amused by the various things playing across Kurt's face. His favorite of course was blatant desire. He didn't mind if Kurt wanted to enjoy the view for a moment or two. He figured Kurt was probably a little overwhelmed at the moment. He could make a smart ass comment, but he was waiting to see if Kurt could bring himself out of his own head first. For the moment, he was content to lay back and let the pale countertenor drink in the view before him. But if Kurt took much longer before doing _something_, Sebastian was going to playfully snark at him to bring him back to the present.

Thankfully, Kurt was not completely lost in his own mind. He'd had to sort himself out a little but he was in this. He was determined to deal pleasure to Sebastian in kind and he was hoping that what skills he'd gained through his own experiences would allow him to do just that. He moves back to the bed, a coy smirk settled upon his lips. His hips swish of their own accord, a fluid rhythm to his movement that was pure Kurt Hummel.

Sebastian's eyes are glued to the pale flesh swishing hypnotically and the show is over much too soon. The way Kurt moves has always been fascinating - more so in recent times than in high school. In high school, Kurt _flounced_. Now, Kurt flowed. He couldn't really think of how to describe it. It was fluid and almost like dancing but not. One thing was certain it was sexy as hell. He smirked at his boyfriend, unable to help himself. "Get a little lost in the picture?" He teases, his tone light - playful.

Kurt moves on to the bed, leaning in to press a searing kiss to Sebastian's lips. "Do you have any idea what you do to me?" he inquires, his voice low - a deeper rumble than usually falls from his lips.

The purring, sexy tone of it makes Sebastian's mouth go a little dry and he has to swallow hard. "Why don't you tell me?"

Kurt smirks and leans in, trailing kisses down Sebastian's chin, over his neck, along his collar bones. "I want to kiss and lick over every line of well defined muscle. To learn every dip and curve of your body… because the sight of you nude - aroused is so sexy. Seeing you like this, knowing that it's because you're here with me? It makes me want you so bad I can and will taste it. I will learn every taste, every nuance of you Sebastian. I will take my time, commit each sense of you to memory so deeply ingrained nothing will get you out again." Comes the lusty purr between kisses, licks and nips.

Who would have guessed that Kurt was into verbal foreplay much less so good at it? Sebastian had thought he was about as hard as he could get before and he'd been wrong. God he ached and throbbed so badly. The tone Kurt was using, how he'd dropped his voice to this velvet purr was just so fucking unfair it wasn't even funny. "Fuck… Kurt." Sebastian breathes, he just can't get over this and Kurt hasn't even really touched him yet. Sure he's kissing and licking and nipping and oh god does that feel so good but this is nothing, this is child's play where foreplay is concerned. They'd done this much before so this was easy… but the addition of those lust filled words? Holy fuck. Nothing could have prepared him for that.

That breathy tone of too much feeling and not enough focus to properly express it? It was a thing of beauty. Especially when Kurt took a quick look at his boyfriend's face and saw just how affected he was. There was really nothing hotter in the world than that wrecked look that was currently darkening emerald eyes. He couldn't help the smug satisfaction that was creeping up inside him at the knowledge that he, Kurt Hummel, was responsible for that desire - that lust - that need in Sebastian's eyes.

"I love that needy tone in your voice. The low, breathy rumble that tells me just how strained your control is feeling to you right now. Seeing how dark your eyes get, the more turned on you get… feeling you trembling ever so slightly beneath my ministrations. Feeling how your body practically vibrates with need - with desire… I want to draw it all out of you. I want to hear every last whimper, every last moan. I want to learn every twitch and tremble - every shake and spasm. I want to know you as intimately as is possible - to know you in ways none of your other lovers have ever been able to know you before… I want to hear my name tumble from your lips like a prayer, like it's the air you breathe. I want to hear you scream it as you tumble down from the peak of ecstasy…" Kurt purrs against Sebastian's skin, delighting in the way Sebastian reacts to the desirous words.

Sebastian had never known words alone could be so hot. Sure, Kurt was still kissing and nipping and licking his way down Sebastian's body, but mostly it was the words. Holy hell the words. God. Sebastian prided himself on his control - especially when he was intending on making things last as long as possible. But right now? Right now Sebastian was willing to believe that he could get off just from the sound of those words in that purring tone falling from Kurt's lips interspersed with random, minute stimulation.

"And to think I've barely begun. This is just the very first glimmer of what I intend to do to you, Sebastian. This is just the teaser… the preview. By the time I'm done with you, though there is one boundary we won't cross tonight, you will be left a lovely, shuddering mess by the time I'm through. I want to claim you - all of you - body, mind, heart and soul. I want to ruin you for others so that you never even think of another man now that you have me." Kurt's voice drops to an almost growl at those ending words.

Sebastian's eyes go wide and his breath hitches a little. He swallows hard again, biting his lower lip. And fuck if Kurt's words don't pull a whimper from his lips, unbidden. How the hell had he managed that? This had reached a level that Sebastian had never even thought of before. How could things be this intense with so little happening? He didn't know and really couldn't bring himself to care… but it was kind of fucking amazing. And definitely really hot.

Kurt's normally pale blue eyes were dark blazing near sapphires now. His words had not only enflamed Sebastian, but himself as well. It wasn't something he'd planned on. He'd wanted to express his intentions and his desires but well he'd never really tried that kind of thing before with much success… But something just seemed to trigger within him and everything quickly got much hotter than he'd expected - not that he was going to complain, but Sebastian's reactions to those words? It made him really, really wish they hadn't agreed on no sex tonight.

He kisses back up from Sebastian's chest where he'd been - right over Sebastian's heart. He trails his lips over to that juncture where neck and shoulder meet and the flesh is soft and the nerves sensitive. He kisses it and moves just enough to growl one word in Sebastian's ear: "_Mine._" before biting down on that sweet spot and enjoying the whimpered moan and the way Sebastian arches just slightly off the bed. He's careful to not draw blood, but by the time he is done lavishing that spot with attention, there is a muscle deep bruise left behind and Sebastian is trembling and whispering his name in a way that makes Kurt want to turn him over and take him until they both pass out… But that will have to happen another night. Damn it.

"Kurt… please." Sebastian pleads, his voice so very near a whimper.

"Please what?" Kurt inquires.

Sebastian falters for a moment as his lust fogged brain tries to come up with the best way to put this that doesn't give Kurt room to drag this out much more… It takes several heartbeats longer than Sebastian would like to admit before his brain can latch onto something fairly articulate but still him. "Please make good on all that damned innuendo… now."

Kurt smirks down at his boyfriend. It was so nice turning the tables and being able to be the one to do the smirking. He loved hearing the beautifully frustrated sound in Sebastian's voice. He pondered keeping the verbal foreplay going but thought better of it. He had drawn that portion of this out long enough, he couldn't wait to get a better taste of his boyfriend. So he slowly - very, carefully slowly - started to lick and kiss along the well defined muscles of Sebastian's chest and stomach. He loved the way Sebastian's body jolted just slightly here and there, almost arching but not quite. The breathy gasps and needy moans all served to egg Kurt on that much more.

When he finally got to the line of that defined vee, Kurt nibbled along it as he'd wanted to when it was first revealed. A beautiful chorus of gasps, whimpers and moans met his ears as he paid lavish attention to that particular detail. He might also have left more than a few little marks along it as well … oops. He wasn't really thinking about it right now. Sebastian might yell at him later - especially for the deep mark on his shoulder but here in the moment neither of them cared. Kurt was just as lost in all of this as Sebastian was. It was such a heady feeling and Kurt couldn't get enough of it.

He purposefully avoided the straining arousal - despite how much he longed to taste it, to feel it hot and heavy on his tongue. He didn't want to rush this first learning of Sebastian's body. He wanted to enjoy this, if they savored nothing else at least let them both savor this. He continued his mad method downward. It seemed like Sebastian might arch clean off the bed from the way Kurt licked at his inner thighs… so close to where he wanted that hot mouth and yet so very far away. The tormented, aroused whimper Sebastian let out made Kurt smirk.

"Kurt…" Sebastian whimpers.

"Sebastian…" Kurt mimics.

"Please…."

"Please what?" Kurt inquires.

"Stop teasing."

"Stop as in stop - stop or stop as in do something more specific?"

Sebastian rolled his eyes and managed to push himself up just a bit, propping his upper body up, weight resting on his elbows and forearms. "Get that hot, teasing mouth on my cock, now…" He pauses, takes in the look on Kurt's face and adds… "please." Almost as an afterthought. But really, the limits of his control were sorely being tested. If Kurt teased like that much longer, Sebastian was going to lose it. He didn't want to lose it just yet. He wanted to lose it with Kurt's mouth on his aching dick damn it…he couldn't be held accountable for his lack of eloquence right now in this moment. Kurt really needed to stop teasing and get to sucking.

Kurt had been wondering how long Sebastian was going to be able to hold out against the sensory assault he'd been dealing. He'd actually lasted longer than Kurt had suspected he might. He wasn't really shocked by the loss of eloquence. From how flushed his skin was, from how the muscles trembled and from how that arousal was already leaking, Kurt figured he was way beyond control at this point - at least control enough for those sorts of things. He was all raw primal need right now and Gaga that was a really hot look on Sebastian.

Kurt chuckles, the sound darker, lower than usual and he moves between Sebastian's legs. Sebastian drops fully back against the bed once more looking tormented and relieved at the same time and a look of _finally_ on his face. But Kurt doesn't immediately go to where he'd essentially been commanded. He slowly licks and kisses his way back up Sebastian's thighs earning the most deliciously wrecked sounding whimpers he's heard yet. "Kurt…." Sebastian pleads, drawing Kurt's name out like it might save his life. It will certainly save his sanity if only Kurt would just fucking listen.

Then finally, finally Kurt gets to where Sebastian needed him most. He starts by pressing delicate kisses first to the tip and then down along that throbbing vein. Sebastian feels like he's going to go out of his skin any fucking minute now because this is much worse than the other kind of teasing. He's there, right there, his mouth is on him and he's still fucking teasing. Sebastian can't stop the whimpers. He can't stop the needy, desperate sounds that tumble from his lips… He doesn't even realize he's making those sounds. He's just too caught up in it all.

The words had worked him up more than regular foreplay with others ever had. From just the words and the light teasing every nerve, fuck every cell in his body seemed to suddenly become hypersensitive. He felt like a bow string pulled too taught - about to snap at any moment. No other lover had ever made him feel so much, so intensely with so little before. Between the words, the looks, the actions and the sounds Kurt made, it was a sexual battle being fought on more than the usual number of levels. Of course, hadn't Kurt said he'd claim Sebastian body - mind - heart and soul? He certainly seemed off to a very good start.

Kurt's tongue teases along what makes Sebastian male, maddening little kitten licks that have Sebastian's hands fisting in the sheet beneath him. It's taking every ounce of control Sebastian has to refrain from allowing a hand to fist in Kurt's hair and fucking make him stop teasing. Then that teasing tongue strokes along those twin sacs and Sebastian bites down on the whimper barely restrains himself from arching and possibly hurting Kurt but Kurt notices these things and he just looks so fucking smug. Sebastian wants to pin Kurt to the bed and fuck that smug look off his face for teasing him like this… It's insane… it's driving him insane. But it does feel **sooo** good.

When Kurt's mouth finally sinks around what makes Sebastian male, Sebastian nearly whimpers with relief. "Oh God… Kurt." He moans when Kurt begins to suck him in earnest.

Sebastian's skills came from lots of experience. Kurt's came from lots of practice - not necessarily with the genuine article. But as soon as Kurt had finally gotten a boyfriend and things were starting to get intimate, he'd started practicing so that things like a pesky gag reflex wouldn't hinder the fun. There were only a certain number of things two guys could do after all and if Kurt was going to do anything, he was going to do it to the best of his ability. He'd watched videos and done research and then he'd found whatever phallic shaped things he could practice on until he had trained away his gag reflex. He'd then gotten practical experience with the men he'd dated. His research it would seem paid off quite well.

The way Kurt's mouth and hands worked in tandem - always just slightly off pace with each other in a way that made it hard to get into a rhythm kept Sebastian on edge. The way Kurt paid attention to every inch of Sebastian's erection regardless of how much he had in his mouth at any given moment was blissfully torturous. Add to that the fact that Kurt's other hand was teasing the sensitive sacs beneath and was it any wonder Sebastian was arching off the bed and virtually moaning like a whore? He couldn't help it - it all just felt so damned good. A lot of guys would suck you off but not necessarily do all the other stuff and the extra stimulation, the attention to detail was quickly undoing what shreds of control Sebastian had left.

The very moment Kurt started to deep throat him Sebastian nearly lost it. Kurt had one hand braced on Sebastian's hip so when Sebastian arched up there was no harm done but the keening sound had Kurt almost achingly hard again. With one hip pinned more securely than Sebastian would have thought Kurt capable of, he couldn't properly thrust - not that he really wanted to… Well that was a lie, yes he did want to - he very much wanted to, but he didn't want to hurt Kurt. Still, Sebastian couldn't help but shift his hips to thrust as much as Kurt's restraint would let him. Kurt's oral attentions just felt too good, Sebastian couldn't help himself as he got lost in the sensations.

Then Kurt began to vary the pace and hardness and set a maddening rhythm that was quickly stealing what fragile control and all sense and reason Sebastian had left. Soon he felt that heat pooling in his gut and his breath caught. "Kurt… going to come." He barely manages to choke out before the feeling overwhelms him. He knows Kurt had heard him but he seems intent to stay where he is and Sebastian can't hold it back anymore.

He doesn't know what sound it is that comes out of his mouth. His blood is rushing in his ears as one of the most intense orgasms he's ever had rips through him, washes over and around him. Somehow he'd thought that Kurt would pull away or find this part of things gross… so color Sebastian shocked when Kurt doesn't move away but closer as though he's intent to have his boyfriend come down his throat. It's intense… very intense for both of them.

As odd as it might seem for the once prissy countertenor, Kurt has always enjoyed orally pleasuring his partners. At first admittedly, he had thought aspects of it to be very gross, but he'd learned that swallowing was far less messy and that had helped. He'd grown to not mind the taste and in fact in some instances rather quite enjoyed the taste of his boyfriend's release. It was very intimate… and he got a kind of smug satisfaction out of the knowledge that he had pleasured his partner so well. Knowing how good it felt helped him want to make it feel as good as he could for his partner when he reciprocated. All of this led to Kurt being fairly skillful at the art of the blowjob.

He didn't stop sucking until he felt Sebastian softening in his mouth. He licked his boyfriend clean then pulled back. His lips are red and swollen from his efforts he knows, but he doesn't care. One look at his boyfriend collapsed back against the bed looking utterly and blissfully wrecked makes it all very worth it. He moves out from between Sebastian's legs and lays down next to his boyfriend, the fingertips of one hand idly tracing patterns along the arm closest to him. Kurt can't help the smile that's on his lips. Maybe it's a little smug and maybe it's just shy of a smirk, but he's happy and content and he just can't help it.

It takes a minute or two for Sebastian to come down from the high Kurt had sent him to and for his breathing to somewhat regulate itself again. He'd been on the receiving end of a lot of blowjobs in his time on this planet but he had to admit that none of those had ever felt like this. What was it about Kurt Hummel that was so much better? He didn't know. He honestly didn't really even care, it was just a passing curious thought that flickered through his head as he couldn't remember the last time he'd come so hard just from a freaking blowjob.

Sebastian finally opens his eyes and turns his head to look at Kurt. Kurt's lips are still a little pinker than usual and just a little swollen. His hair is mussed, his skin is a little flushed and his breathing is just that little bit erratic like Sebastian's is. Sebastian cannot help but smile at Kurt whose eyes soften and the smirky edges of that smile do as well. "God you're unfairly good at that." Sebastian says in a light tone.

"Glad you think so."

"I know so. God you're just unfair in general. Building me all up with those words in that sexy fucking tone. Just that had my skin overly sensitive. No one else has ever hit me on so many levels all at once before and you and I weren't even having sex yet." Sebastian marveled.

Kurt chuckled at that. "I think you and I having sex together is eventually going to kill one or both of us from the sensory overload that seems geared to happen."

"Maybe… but what a way to go - right?" Sebastian chuckles.

"I could think of worse ways." Kurt giggles. His body had somewhat calmed now, thankfully. But now he was also feeling sweaty and just a little sleepy.

"Why don't we take a shower and then turn in for the night?" Kurt suggests.

"Sounds like a plan." Sebastian agrees. "When my legs decide to obey the signals my brain is sending again we'll get right on that."


	29. Chapter 29

**Author's Note: Sorry it's been so long since I last updated. Real life ate me. Found out I was moving a month sooner than was originally planned, which meant I had 2 weeks to get packed and get moved... Not fun. I'm trying to settle into the new place and everything so bear with me for a little while longer. But here you go. Chapter 29 - Enjoy!**

* * *

After laying there, basking in the afterglow -so to speak- for a little bit, they finally began to move. Both of them were reluctant to leave the bed, but it would be best to get showered now. It was already starting to get late and both had classes the next day. Some efforts should be made to get towards sleep so that they could function throughout their next day.

Kurt had thought about suggesting that they shower separately but he didn't really want to. He wanted to stay close to Sebastian. Sure, showering together with your significant other wasn't always the best way to avoid sexy situations but at this point both of them just wanted to get cleaned up and curl back up in bed. Gaga it had been forever since he'd last shared his bed with someone. He was actually looking forward to it. It would be nice to not have to wake up alone to an empty apartment.

They slipped into the shower and things were normal at first. Both letting the heated water pour over them. But then, Sebastian decided that he was going to wash Kurt and of course Kurt had to return the favor and god there was something so sexy and so intimate about doing that. Washing your lover… Kurt closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation. Sebastian smiled as he took in the look on Kurt's face. He couldn't help himself as he leaned closer.

"Seeing you like this makes me want to pin you to the shower wall and have my way with you." He purrs in Kurt's ear.

Kurt actually whimpered… "God 'Bas…"

"I know, I know we promised we wouldn't. Doesn't mean I don't want to though." Sebastian sighs.

"Next time, no boundaries." Kurt says simply.

"No boundaries." Sebastian agrees.

Somehow they manage to get through the rest of the shower without getting each other so turned on that something just has to be done about it. It was tempting but there would be other nights. Kurt turns off the water and Sebastian slips out, grabbing one of the ridiculously large and fluffy towels Kurt has in abundance and holds it out for Kurt to step into. This draws a smile to Kurt's lips. "Thank you." He says as Sebastian then grabs a towel for himself.

"Okay, I hate to admit it because - fabulously gay much - but these towels are kind of awesome. Where did you find them?" Sebastian asks.

"I made them."

"You what?"

"Hello, designer here. Not just limited to clothing you know. I went to Mood got a good soft terry fabric that would handle the water well and still be soft enough for my liking and got a good several lengths of it. I like a larger towel. I'm not exactly short you know. It always felt like the towels - especially at some of the shops around here were more like hand towels than bath towels. And for what they wanted to charge for what they called a bath blanket, I could make like six of these so that's what I did." Kurt explains.

"So what colors does this terry stuff come in?" Sebastian asks.

"Considering it takes to dye very well, I would have to say what color do you want? I personally liked the regular white terry. The dye will stiffen the fabric slightly but not so much that would make it unpleasant against skin."

"How about black?" Sebastian inquires.

"Doable. How many do you want?"

"At least two so that when one is in the wash there's still one clean."

"When I'm finished with my side current side project I'll make you a few. I'd say I'd do it now, but with my class workload and this other thing that I'm doing and with my actual job, I won't have the time to properly dedicate to dying the fabric - black will take more than one dying and I can't do that in the apartment. I'll have to do it at school which is fine, I just have a lot on my plate right now and I don't want to promise you I can get it done when I know I won't really have the time to right now." Kurt explains.

"No problem, take your time. Though if you find one of your towels missing…" Sebastian chuckles, the words trailing off.

"I'll be sure to steal it back the next time I'm over your place." Kurt chuckles.

They return to the bedroom, towels wrapped around their waists and Sebastian retreats to gather his bag. Kurt slips on a clean pair of silk boxers which is all he really wears to bed. Then he moves to his closet selecting a pair of comfortable black jeans and a dark blue t-shirt for the morning. He dresses more for comfort than fashion since most of his days at school are spent either in the workroom or bent over a drafting table. Of course a good number of even the casual pieces he has now he has designed and made himself so they fit him better than anything store bought ever could.

He looks up to see Sebastian leaning rakishly in the doorway, the towel still wrapped around his waist. "Getting things ready for the morning?"

"Yeah. I always lay things out the night before. It's been a habit since like middle school. It's helped a few times when I've hit the snooze button one too many times in the morning. It's better that I don't give myself a choice of what to where in the morning - if I did that I'd never get out of here on time." Kurt chuckles.

"I understand. I do the same. So, what are the arrangements for tonight going to be and what time do you have to be up for class?" Sebastian inquires.

"My first class is at 10, it's a later day on Thursdays. I didn't get the early class that I wanted - it filled up so I'm in the 10 o'clock instead. And you can sleep in bed with me, I don't mind." Kurt replies.

"My first class is 10 as well. So set the alarm to get us up early enough to enjoy breakfast together before we run off to our respective classes." Sebastian suggests.

"Breakfast here or out?" Kurt asks.

"Hmm you made dinner last night so we'll go out for breakfast - my treat." Sebastian offers.

"Sounds good, so I'll set the alarm for seven thirty, give us enough time to wake up, get changed, get to this little café I sometimes go to and have enough time to eat and not have to rush."

"Sounds like a plan."

"You going to wear that towel all night?"

"It is comfortable, if a little damp. I usually sleep sans apparel however. I can wear boxers if it'd be more comfortable for you."

Kurt can't help but blink at that. God a nude Sebastian in bed with him was a really hot idea. Too hot for them needing to go to sleep. "Any other night and I would not complain. But if we're going to get any sleep tonight, you should probably put the boxers on. If you're naked beside me in bed I fear the temptation may just be too much." Kurt giggles though he is somewhat serious.

"Not a problem. Next time then." Sebastian chuckles.

"Next time." Kurt agrees, and enjoys the show as Sebastian doffs the towel and slips into another pair of black silk boxers.

"Good thing you brought that overnight bag." Kurt says with a smile.

"Considering how last time you wanted to stay so badly, and how into things we both got, I figured it was better to err on the side of caution. Better to have and not need than need and have to wake up even earlier to run back to my own apartment to start my day." Sebastian says with a shrug.

"Good point. We might have to make a habit of overnight bags." Kurt muses.

"Nothing wrong with that. Though I'm sure at some point some of your clothing is going to find its way to taking up some of that unused space in my closet." Sebastian teases.

"Well someone should use it since you don't." Kurt laughs. But it wasn't the worst idea in the world. Having some things at Sebastian's place. Maybe that was a little more serious than was warranted for a relationship that had been going on only for barely a week but this was Kurt and Sebastian, they weren't exactly the most normal couple.

Soon, they slipped into bed and fell asleep. Though they had fallen asleep merely next to one another, they woke intertwined. Sebastian was lying on his back now more towards the center of the bed than when he'd started. Kurt's head was resting on Sebastian's chest, one arm also half draped across his boyfriend and one leg was twined between Sebastian's - leaving him essentially half covering the taller man. Sebastian had one arm curled possessively around Kurt, it was almost a shame that no one was there to take a picture of them cuddled close.

Kurt woke to the sound of his alarm but found himself unable to move to turn it off due to his entanglement. Of course, he was somewhat disoriented when he woke and his inability to move startled him slightly. It had after all been several month since he'd last shared a bed with someone. Thankfully, his mind started to wake more quickly than the rest of him seemed inclined to. He remembered that Sebastian was staying the night.

He opened his eyes and was gifted with the sight of Sebastian's muscular, bared chest and couldn't help the smile that came to his lips. He managed to shift enough to look at Sebastian's face. He was only slightly surprised to see sleepy green eyes looking down at him. Sebastian must have just wakened. Kurt could get used to the sight though - those soulful green eyes - that lazy smile on Sebastian's lips. Oh yes, he could easily see himself getting used to waking up to that face, to this man. He pushed those thoughts away as the alarm kept blaring from the table behind him.

"As much as I hate to have to move, if I don't the alarm is going to keep blaring." Kurt says with a sigh.

Sebastian nods and they begin to reluctantly disentangle themselves. It takes a little bit of time - to ensure that nothing sensitive is harmed in the process considering how they'd been intertwined. It could have been awkward but somehow it wasn't - for which Kurt was _very _thankful. Finally he's able to roll over and shut off his annoying alarm clock. When he turns back, Sebastian is watching him. He can't help but smile at his boyfriend. Yes, this was definitely something Kurt could get used to.

"How did you sleep?" Kurt inquires, keeping his voice quiet only in deference to the moment. It just felt like the right thing to do. To keep this intimate moment from being ruined too soon.

"Mmm surprisingly well." Sebastian responds, his voice a near purr - roughened from sleep. It was sexy and he wasn't even trying. "And you?"

"Much better than I have in a long time." Kurt says with a soft smile.

"Good."

"I suppose we should get up. Though I'm reluctant to do so, if we don't we won't have time to enjoy breakfast together." Kurt says with a sigh.

"We'll have to plan better next time so we don't have to rush." Sebastian chuckles.

"Yes, yes we will." Kurt agrees as he reluctantly slips from the bed. He begins to change and get ready for his day, completely aware and uncaring that Sebastian is there. Considering how naked they'd been last night, it hardly seemed to matter. Sebastian wasn't about to complain, he was certainly enjoying the show. All that pale skin and that toned body. Okay so maybe he should get out of bed and start getting dressed too before he was tempted to pull Kurt back to bed and to hell with breakfast.

Finally, Sebastian slips out of bed and grabs his overnight bag, pulling out the jeans and black t-shirt he'd thrown into it. Simple clothing that didn't really get wrinkled. He didn't have any meetings today it was just a normal school day so he wasn't worried about his image. Of course Sebastian still looked quite delectable in just jeans and a t-shirt.

Kurt was in relaxed fit jeans and a blue t-shirt of his own. It was going to be a workroom day after his first two classes and he was not one to sit uncomfortable in the workroom if he didn't have to. He'd just finished dressing as Sebastian had dropped the boxers from last night to change into fresh clothes. It was Kurt's turn to enjoy the show. He moved and sat on the end of the bed to pull on socks and put on tennis shoes as he watched his boyfriend. God, Sebastian was just too sexy for words.

Finally they managed to leave Kurt's bedroom. Kurt gathered his messenger bag and all of the things he would need today so he wouldn't have to return to his apartment during his lunch break. He could but he would rather not if he didn't have to. Once they both had everything, they slipped out and made their way to the café that Kurt enjoyed going to when he had the time for breakfast.

Sebastian was impressed with the café. In some ways it was vaguely reminiscent of the Lima Bean and in others, it reminded him of the little cafes he'd enjoyed in France. He quickly decided that he liked it. He ordered nutella crepes and a double shot of espresso with a bottle of water. Kurt, ordered peach crepes, a soy vanilla latte and a bottle of water for later. They sat and ate, enjoying the quiet and each other's company with light banter. It was a nice morning and it was something that Sebastian thought he wouldn't mind repeating - frequently.

It was still somewhat new to him - to enjoy someone else's company like this. Sure, he'd dated but already he felt much closer to Kurt than he ever had to the other men he'd dated. Of course if he was honest with himself, there had always been a connection to Kurt and now that they could be together, it was shaping up really well. Much better than anything Sebastian had dared to dream in the secrecy and privacy of his own living space before.

When breakfast was finished they had a little time left before they had to part ways and actually start their respective days. "This was nice." Kurt says with a soft smile.

"I wouldn't mind making something of a habit of it." Sebastian agrees.

"I'm almost surprised that Moon hasn't emerged out of the shadows." Kurt chuckles.

"Expecting your Lakota friend to be stalking us?"

"Stalking? No, not quite stalking but she knew that you and I were going to be hanging out last night. And she knows that if I have time I like to come here so I wouldn't have been surprised to see her here."

"Well I am glad that she hasn't. I enjoyed it just being us this morning."

"Me too." Kurt agrees.

"We should do this again - soon. Only my house next time."

"Well I do have a lot of work to get finished and Saturday I have to hang out with the trio and finally give them the inside scoop on what's going on with you and I. But after that, we'll see. God I should have focused on getting more of that side project done sooner so I wouldn't have to think about it anymore." Kurt sighs.

"Hey, stop that. We're both busy - we've known that since before this started. I remember how infrequent our coffee meetings had become recently. I'm a Law student and you're a designer… we knew that before we got romantically involved. It's fine. We just keep in contact however we can and deal with things day by day. And sure, maybe you should have worked more on your side project but you didn't. Work on it now, don't cut corners that you'll kick yourself for later and then when that's done we'll see what our schedules are like. Yes, I would love to be able to see you every day, but I know that it might not be possible. I'm not going to bitch about it. I'm busy too. I have a lot of assignments coming up that are going to be taking my time. We'll steal time with each other when we can." Sebastian says seriously as he reaches across the table to take Kurt's hand in his own.

Kurt was kind of surprised by how calm Sebastian was about all this. He was also taken off guard by how quickly Sebastian seemed to have adapted to the change in their relationship. He liked how calm and unruffled Sebastian was. It was a refreshing change of pace. Blaine had always been something like an excitable puppy. Sebastian was a different animal all together. He was calm and composed and he had it worked out. So Kurt let go of his worries and his fears for now and just nodded his head in agreement, still trying to process how Sebastian had just effortlessly worked out what was bothering Kurt and worked around it. Maybe Blaine was right and Sebastian and Kurt were going to be very good for each other.

"You're right. Sorry about that… I have the tendency to freak out. It's something I've always had a problem with. Goes back to that whole over thinking thing somewhat too." Kurt sighs,

"You've had a lot of harsh things to endure, Kurt. I get that. You told me your truth, remember? I understand that with as much negativity as was thrown at you on a daily basis for years that you're going to have some things to work through. I have my own issues too you know. We just have to take it day by day. Right now this is all fresh and new. Right now you want to spend as much time with me as you can and you're upset that real life is getting in the way… I know because I feel the same way. But life goes on around us no matter how quickly we fall into each other, Kurt. We are who we are because of the lives we live… You have to attend to your life just as I have to attend to mine. We'll find our middle ground. Now come on… neither of us wants to be late to class." Sebastian chuckles as he rises and extends his hand to Kurt.

Kurt takes the offered hand and rises. "How is it that you so effortlessly get me?"

"I've had a lot of practice, Kurt. I've been enemies then friends with you for years." Sebastian chuckles. They walk out of the coffee shop hand in hand. Gaga that was another thing he could get used to. That Sebastian was so unashamed of their being together and already so comfortable with their relationship as to be affectionate in public.

They made their way to the Metro station near the café, even though they were essentially going in different directions. Before they had to part ways, they shared a sweet kiss. As Kurt watched Sebastian make his way to the train that would take him to NYU, Kurt couldn't help but smile. That was his boyfriend. He was so giddy and happy that he was sure nothing could upset him today. It was nice having such happiness in his life again. He hadn't realized it, but he had missed being in a relationship and this one was certainly shaping up to be much better than those that had come before it.


	30. Chapter 30

**AN:** I know that this chapter is shorter than what I've been writing recently, but then, I realized how long it would be if I kept writing everything that I originally intended to, and that was going to be way too long so I'm splitting it in two. You can thank my Tina muse for showing up unexpectedly. That being said, I hope you are all enjoying this fic. I'm so grateful to see all the views and everything. I'm even more grateful for the reviews I've received. I just want to thank all of you for hanging in there with me on this story. 30 chapters is a lot of writing to be invested in and I'm still not done yet. I may or may not end this and start a new one I'm still undecided as to that. But for now at the very least, Life After Lima is going to continue on as it is so long as the muses are still willing and active. That all said, Enjoy!

* * *

Classes went well. Kurt got all of his assignment finished. A few of his classmates had noticed the shift in his mood from merely there to the visible kind of happy but he hadn't said much of anything to them, just smiled and kept right on working. Everything that he'd set out to accomplish in the workroom was done and he'd even managed to work a little bit ahead. It was interesting just what a shift in his mood could do for his productivity level. If this was going to be how things remained, he might just have to see Sebastian every day…

Of course he knew that right now that wasn't very realistic but he wouldn't mind it - that was certain. He completed his shift at the boutique and picked up food on the way home. Once there, he ate and then sat at his drafting table and managed to work the kinks out of those last two stubborn designs for Noah's stuff and was well on his way to getting the outfits off the paper and into reality. All in all it was a very good day. He was quite pleased with how things were going. He just hoped that he could maintain this pace. He really needed to get things done and off to Noah as quickly as possible without sacrificing quality.

He and Sebastian were able to talk on the phone for a good stretch of time before they had to retire. As worried as Kurt had been initially, he and Sebastian seemed to be finding their rhythm rather quickly and easily at that. He was glad. He knew that the would probably hit a point where they had some work to do but he was just glad they'd found their flow. That helped so much. Of course Sebastian had had a point when he'd said that they had known each other for years. Though Kurt had never really entertained the thought of dating Sebastian, he had to admit the validity of the statement. He'd been aware enough of Sebastian when they'd been enemies and he'd learned some things about him when they'd become friends. That did make part of this easier.

He fell asleep relatively quickly, and if he ended up cuddling the pillow that Sebastian had used because it smelled of his boyfriend's cologne, well that was to be expected - right? His dreams were less sexy but still featured Sebastian and bed. His subconscious imagined them cuddling and curling up together to sleep. Sure there were some sexy interludes in there, but for the moment, his mind seemed content to focus on the sweeter aspect of things. All in all, it made for a fairly restful night.

Friday passed fairly quickly, but it was also a productive day for both men. Kurt got one full ensemble for Noah completed as well as all of the things he needed to accomplish for his classes that day. Sebastian had gotten all his assignments and projects turned in and had even been able to do a little bit of work on the things yet to come. It wasn't quite a proper head start but he had enough things started that it would be easier to work on them as they were needed. So he wouldn't have to dedicate as much time to those studies. He might actually have free time coming up … soon-ish.

Kurt made the sauce he would use to make the homemade pizza that was usually the star of the get togethers he had with the trio. It was always better when it got to sit for a day before it was used. He managed to cut the fabric for another one of the ensembles he'd designed for Noah and had it pinned together so he could start working on it before the trio came over on Saturday. He had things loosely planned so that he knew what he needed to do and when. It would allow him to have some free time sometime soon - hopefully. He really wanted to be able to see Sebastian again soon.

They might not be able to spend the night but maybe they could arrange to meet for breakfast or lunch or something at least. He'd never minded being busy before - but he'd been single then. Now he wanted free time and he didn't have very much of it. He still needed to find time to go to at least one dance class at Pure Dance too. Of course he could combine activities. Sebastian had mentioned getting back into dancing and he was sure Britt wouldn't mind if he brought 'Bas along. Hmm, he'd have to ponder that more later.

He called Sebastian and they talked for a little while. Sebastian was tired after the long day he'd had. Frankly, he was exhausted. His Academic Advisor had him running errands back and forth from his Law Firm since Sebastian had handed in one assignment late. It was penance and Sebastian had deserved it. It wasn't his fault that he'd had so much other work he'd needed to get done that he'd forgotten about the one assignment. He supposed he should be glad that his Advisor hadn't been too upset… but still… Sebastian hated that it happened. Since he was exhausted, they were forced to cut their conversation much shorter than either would have liked but there was nothing to be done about it. It was what it was.

Kurt stayed up and got a little bit of sewing done before turning in himself. Gaga, he missed Sebastian already. He wasn't sure he wanted to contemplate exactly what that meant, but he couldn't deny it either. He'd enjoyed falling asleep next to Sebastian. He'd enjoyed waking up to the sight of his boyfriend's shirtless self. The smell of Sebastian, the sense of his warmth and closeness, it was something that Kurt hadn't realized he'd missed having. Now that he'd experienced it again, he didn't want to have to go back to sleeping alone. It was something he was probably going to have to address with Sebastian at some point. He would think about it later though, he was going to need to get some decent sleep to handle the trio tomorrow.

In the morning he rose, got a quick shower, dressed and made a list of things he needed from the market. He liked to make mini pizzas and have a variety of ingredients for his friends to pick from. It had been a hit the last time he'd tried it and it was something he felt was worth repeating. It also worked when he and Rachel hung out being that she was vegan and all. Of course he didn't mind partaking of vegan fare now and then himself so it wasn't that hard if it was just the two of them. It became harder however when there were other people involved. Gaga, he was going to have to talk to her soon about his new relationship.

He wasn't too worried though, because he knew that Rachel was busy with her small part in a show that she'd gotten recently, so he wouldn't be getting the third degree for not coming forth with it sooner. At least she was distracted. Of course he was sure she was going to read him the riot act when she found out that he was dating Sebastian Smythe, but he'd cross that bridge when he came to it. He pushed that horrible thought from his mind and went through his refrigerator and his pantry to see what he had on hand and what he needed to pick up.

As he was walking to the organic market he preferred to shop at, his cell phone rang. He had his blue tooth in his ear - as was his habit so that he could have his hands free, but he pulled his phone out to see who was calling. He was pleasantly surprised to see that it was Tina. He smiled and answered the call.

"Good morning Tina." He says in a cheerful tone.

"Good morning Kurt. How are you? I feel like it's been forever since we've gotten to talk."

"It has been a while since we've spoken on the phone. But we have still been communicating via email. But I'm good, very good. And how are you?" Kurt inquires.

"I am doing well. I've got a solo in the exhibition coming up. God I'm so nervous Kurt. It's a dance solo…. This exhibition is all dancing… and Mike, well Mike has an entire segment. He's going crazy I swear. I've never seen him this obsessed or worried over his dancing before. But he is. I keep telling him he's fabulous but he's not listening." Tina chuckles.

"I'm sure he's just feeling the additional pressure that comes with being at Juilliard. I'm sure the expectations are much higher there than they ever were at McKinley. But I'm so proud of both of you. When is the exhibition and is it open for the public to attend?" Kurt asks.

"You're right about that. It's sooo much more competitive. There are some people here that actually give Mike a run for his money. The Exhibition is next month… they just finalized the date which is part of the reason I'm calling you. I want to reserve you a ticket but I wasn't sure if you were going to want to bring anyone." Tina says softly.

"Tell me the date and I will set it in my calendar. As for bringing someone, I just might have someone to bring… I will of course have to check with them to see if they have anything going on that day but even if they do, I can always drag Sam with me, you know she loves watching you and Mike dance." Kurt chuckles.

"Oh… I smell good gossip. Come on Kurt. Who is it?" Tina asks with a giggle.

"What are you doing tonight?" Kurt asks.

"Well I have some homework to finish but after that, nothing really. Mike has scheduled some intensive private classes with Brittany to work on the routine he's going to do for the exhibition. He doesn't trust anyone at the school to help him. He already had one boy attempt to steal choreography he's not chancing it happening again. Besides Brittany understands how Mike's mind works better than almost anyone. They can seamlessly dance with each other without ever saying a word to one another. He's going to need that kind of freedom to create something good for the exhibition." Tina muses.

"Well if you want to make your way over to my place, bearing in mind to bring an overnight bag, say around four or five, there will be mini pizzas and the trio. Tonight is dedicated to movies and the gossip about certain, changes in my life recently." Kurt laughs.

"I'll be there at four and help you set up things. Should I bring anything other than my overnight bag?" Tina inquires.

"There's no theme this time so nothing special. Unless there's something you want to bring. It's just going to be dinner, movies and gossip and I might be inclined to give mani-pedis and facials if people ask nicely." Kurt says with a smile.

"Totally in. I'll let Mike know. He worries about me. It's so adorable. He'll probably be a little miffed he missed out but I'll fill him in tomorrow. I intend on making that boy take a break from his dancing if I have to kill him and resurrect him to do it." Tina laughs.

"It's important to have balance as I found out recently but that's a story for later. I'll let you go so you can finish your homework and get your adorable ass to my apartment on time. I just got to the market so I should get going anyway." Kurt muses.

"See you later Kurt." Tina says before hanging up.

Oh tonight was going to be fun. Tina got along famously with his trio… and Tina also knew Sebastian, knew the history there so this was certainly going to make the night even more interesting that it had been shaping up. Part of him was tempted to invite Sebastian to come over, but if he did that he might get distracted and the group might get more of a show than they wanted. Ah well. As much as he wanted to kiss his boyfriend and feel that heat, he knew that this was just how things had to be. There was nothing bad about it. They were both busy and he needed this night with his trio…

He went through the market and picked up all of the things on his list. He had to add a few things in that he knew that Tina liked, but all in all it wasn't much more than he'd been anticipating buying. He'd of course brought his reusable cloth shopping bags. He'd made them himself out of heavier material than such bags were usually made from. They were still washable and two of them were lined with waterproof liner so that he could put things that might spill or leak in them so he didn't have to worry about washing them every time he shopped.

He could have heavy things and not have to worry about the bags or the handles breaking. That was one of the side perks to being a fashion designer. As much as he liked designing clothing, he also appreciated the things industrial sewing machines and the knowledge of fabrics and design helped him create that were practical for every day use - like his towels and shopping bags. There were so many aspects of fashion design that could be applied elsewhere and in ways most people never really thought about. There were also some things that he knew from the other interests and avenues in his life that he was able to apply to fashion in ways people wouldn't normally think of. It was all helping him grow as a person.

Once he was finished with his grocery shopping, Kurt made his way back to his apartment. It was slow going, he'd bought just a little more than he'd originally intended and the bags weren't exactly light. He was however, much stronger than he looked so it wasn't that it was a problem, per say. It was rather that by the time he finally got everything up to his apartment, he was just a little wiped out from the exertion. His arms were certainly glad to no longer be hefting the bags around. He allowed himself to take a small break and recover. Then, it was time to start the prep work so later he could have fun with his guests.


	31. Chapter 31

He had thought about what all he should do before people started coming over and had Tina not offered to come over an hour before everyone else was due to arrive, Kurt would be chopping vegetables and the like right now. However, he had a window of opportunity now thanks to her and he decided to put it to other use. Tina might be quiet and avoid arguments but that did not mean she was not capable. She could be quite fierce when angered and she would be offended if he left her nothing to help out with. He knew the wisdom of allowing any one of his girls to help out however they wished.

So, he went back to the outfit he was working on for Noah. If he could get the pants finished by the time Tina arrived, he would be one article ahead of the game and that would allow him to enjoy his night much more easily. It wasn't that he'd slacked off or anything but rather that he'd probably put too much pressure on himself. He didn't need to be creating so many different things for this particular whatever it was that Noah's label had hired him for… But he wanted to. He needed to give Noah options and make a good impression on the company that had sent him - an unknown designer - such a fair sum of money for something that he was willing to do for the cost of the materials.

Noah was a friend and of course Kurt was a much harsher critic of his own work when it was for people he knew and cared about. He cared for all his friends, and Noah was no exception. They'd had their differences but now, Kurt considered Noah to be one of his closest friends. That was why he was working so hard on the pieces. It wasn't just for some nameless, faceless person. It was for Noah. It was to help Noah pursue his dream and that meant quite a great deal to Kurt. As much as Kurt wanted to pursue his own dreams, he was equally as adamant about helping his friends pursue theirs if he could.

Friends were the family you chose after all. His extended family might have changed here and there but he wouldn't trade his friends for anything. He needs each and every one of them if in different ways. They mean the world to him. By the time Tina arrives, Kurt has the suit pants that look like distressed designer jeans but aren't jeans at all and the black dress shirt that goes with it sewn. They're hanging on the dummy, waiting for their embellishments when he hears the knock at his door.

He sets his dressmaker's tape aside and moves to the door. There's Tina, dressed in comfortable yoga pants and a tunic style top - both in black. She had obviously dressed for comfort and in deference to the potential mess that could happen while prep work was taking place. Her style had greatly evolved since high school. She still had a few goth oriented pieces, but they were dressy affairs usually reserved for special occasions. Her style, when not in comfortable clothing, was far more tailored, classy and timeless. He had never really had to have a talk with Tina about her clothing. Even her goth inspired attire was beautiful. She had always had exceptional taste, eclectic perhaps, but exceptional.

He quickly embraces her. "I've missed you T." He says softly as he hugs her close.

"Missed you too, Kurt." She says with a soft smile, returning the hug. "So, what needs done?"

"I haven't done anything yet. I normally would have but when you offered to help, I decided to use the spare time to work on a side design project. Even managed to get the pants and shirt sewn. They're still going to need embellished but the actual foundation pieces are done. Which means I have two pairs of pants and one more shirt to finish in a little over a week and a half. I have the sketches all done it's just the actual putting everything together part now." Kurt explains.

"Oooh can I see what you have done? Who is it for?" Tina inquires.

Kurt chuckles. "It's on the dummy. And I can't tell anyone who it's for yet."

"Darn it. Ah well. Oooh that looks really cool Kurt. I like how it looks like it should be casual but is really dressy too. God you're skills are insane." Tina giggles.

"Thank you." Kurt says softly, blushing a little at the compliment.

After Tina finished ogling the design, they made their way back into the kitchen and Kurt began to pull out the various vegetables and such that would be needed for the mini pizzas. He let Tina chop everything up while he worked on making pizza dough from scratch so it would have time to rest a little before it needed to be used.

Everything was going smoothly until Kurt's phone rang unexpectedly and he ended up getting water and flour all over his shirt. He checked the phone and answered when he saw it was his father. There was a short conversation - Burt was letting him know he'd be in DC for the next week and a half and that his phone would be off while he was in session so not to call until after 7pm to be safe. After the conversation concluded, Kurt stripped off his shirt, forgetting that he might still have visible bite marks. He had changed shirts around Tina before and was comfortable with her.

The movement of him removing his shirt caught Tina's attention and she couldn't help the gasp as she saw the little, fading bite marks that peppered Kurt's chest. "Someone's been busy in a fun way." Tina teases, stalling Kurt's progress towards his bedroom. He looks down at his chest - how had he not realized before now that Sebastian had left marks? Oh right he'd been entirely too distracted at the time and much too busy since.

"That's part of what I'm talking about tonight so you can wait until the trio gets here." He says in a playfully snarky tone and slips off to change his shirt. He comes back out wearing a dark gray t-shirt.

"Who's the lucky guy?" Tina inquires once Kurt returns to the main area of the apartment. Kurt ponders how much to tell her. Then, he figures he should at least tell her that much so that she's prepared and can somewhat school her responses when he tells the full tale once the trio arrives.

"Sebastian Smythe." He says simply.

Tina stops what she's doing and blinks owlishly at Kurt. "You're kidding … right?"

"Not kidding. You know we all buried the hatchet and became friends summer after senior year." Kurt reminds her.

"Yeah but… you and Sebastian still snarked at each other like all the time."

"It stopped being to hurt each other a long time ago. We go back and forth because it's fun and it's a challenge. Not because we hate each other. I ran into him last year at a party at NYU and since, he and I would sporadically get coffee together and do our homework and then there were the random texts. The rest of the story you'll have to wait until the Trio arrives to hear." He explains.

"Wow… Sebastian… Never would have figured. But I guess I understand why you told me now. I know the back story because I was there when most of it went down. God I still remember that stupid battle in the underground garage. But if you and Blaine could forgive him for that, I suppose I can too. But if he hurts you, I promise you he'll never see me coming to hurt him until it's far too late."

Kurt chuckles. "I'll let him know my gothic little ninja girl will gut him if he does such a stupid thing."

"Good, you do that." Tina giggles. "I'm still shocked though."

"Me too. But it's real, Tina… so very, very real and so very, very good." Kurt comments.

Tina takes in his tone and the look on his face and can't help but smile. "I'm happy for you Kurt. I can't wait to hear how all this came about."

"Shouldn't be too much longer before the Trio arrives. I'm sure Sam is dragging Kyle and Lizzie here right this minute." Kurt chuckles.

"Probably knowing her." Tina agrees. They finish the prep work and Kurt moves the things that need kept cold back into the refrigerator. Tina hands him the bowls and notices a Tupperware container that doesn't match Kurt's.

"What's in that?" Tina asks.

"Oh, that would be chocolate amaretto mousse that Sebastian made."

"Is it any good?"

"Oh so good. There's enough of it left that I wouldn't mind letting you have some, but you can't tell the others because I don't have enough for everyone. Sebastian and I kind of at half of it." Kurt giggles.

"Well are the others staying overnight?"

"I haven't asked them. It was dinner and movies. Though once it is extended at the very least Moon will." Kurt muses.

"Is there enough for all three of us?" Tina asks.

"Hmm there might be. Too bad I can't make him make more and bring it over."

"Well you might be able to but if Moon is here when he shows up she won't let him leave without being properly and thoroughly interrogated and embarrassed." Tina points out.

"True, safer to spare him - even if I wouldn't mind him being here." Kurt says with a soft sigh.

"Wow, you've really got it bad - don't you?" Tina marvels.

Kurt blushes. "You have no idea Tina." He giggles. Tina was about to comment something more but there came a knock at the door.

"Ah speak of the devils and they shall arrive." Kurt laughs as he turns to get the door. Sure enough there are Sam, Lizzie and Kyle.

"Come on in… Tina's here, she called while I was out getting supplies and since Mike is otherwise occupied, I invited her to come over for dinner and gossip."

"Hey Tina. How's Juilliard?" Sam inquires as she comes fully into the apartment, setting her bag down by the couch.

"Good, busy… hard but good. Mike's going into OCD mode to get a routine ready for the exhibition that's coming up. He has a full segment. I just have a three minute piece to put together so I'm not stressing like he is." Tina explains.

"We're invited - right?" Sam asks.

"Of course, if you want to come you are more than welcome. How many tickets should I have set aside?"

"Well when is it?" Kyle inquires.

"Next month. We're kind of doing a Halloween theme, since it's not too far away from the performance. Though our teachers have already put a big VETO on anyone trying to do anything Rocky Horror. It's so sad… but I can kind of understand I'm guessing it's been over done." Tina explains as she goes to her bag and pulls out her date book. She shows the trio the allotment in the planner.

"Shouldn't be a problem. That's a good two weeks before the Drama Department stuff. We're in." Kyle says with a grin. Tina grins and marks down that she'll need three more tickets reserved.

"So, how many tickets will you need, Kurt?" Sam teases.

"Don't start Moon. I have to discuss things with him before I add a second ticket. If he has something pressing that day I'll be going with you three." Kurt says in a crisp tone.

"Down Kurt. No need to get the hackles up. Just wondering…" Moon chuckles.

"Speaking of Him, when are we going to get the low down?" Lizzie inquires, giggling.

Kurt sighs. "Everyone get their things situated and I suppose we'll do the gossip BEFORE we make mini pizzas - if we must."

"Oh we must alright." Kyle laughs.

Kurt rolls his eyes and once every one gets settled, he grabs a bottle of water and gets comfortable. Then, he regales them with the story they've been waiting a week for. He goes over how things came to pass between he and Sebastian and even regales them with a smidgeon of the back story there. He gives the abridged version of the events that took place at Silk.

Then he explained how confused he'd felt, how kind of overwhelming all of this was - especially because of the history between he and Sebastian. Then, he moves on to tell them the story of dinner at Sebastian's. He can't help but gush at how good a cook Sebastian is. He spoke of the intensity and how surreal it all seemed. The girls were giggling and even Kyle was amused by it all.

Then he began to tell the story of Wednesday. He mentioned the brief interlude with Brittany and Tina couldn't help but laugh at their friend's antics. Though she too was surprised that Britt had kissed Sebastian and evidently adopted him into the strangeness that was the thing she had with Kurt. Tina had to explain that Brittany wasn't the type to just adopt anyone, she was actually really particular about the people she let get close. Which was of course something Kurt understood and Sebastian's attitude had only endeared him more - since he'd accepted the strangeness and even seemed to understand how truly special the circumstance was.

He even admitted that he'd wished they hadn't set any boundaries - which surprised all of his friends. Because that wasn't like Kurt at all. He explained how the intensity had caught both he and Sebastian off guard and how it seemed that even the most innocent of touches seemed to set off a blazing inferno. He answered questions though there were some he blatantly refused to even acknowledge. He also ended up having to threaten Kyle when the boy got a little to insistent in his pursuit for details.

"I swear, we need to get him a boyfriend or a girlfriend or maybe both. He needs to get laid so he doesn't feel the need to live vicariously through my sex life… Especially considering that Sebastian and I aren't even having sex yet." Kurt huffed.

That set the girls laughing of course and Kyle was grumbling about the unfairness of it all. Thankfully that part of the conversation was quickly wrapped up and they were now ready to start making their mini pizzas. Tina helped him get everything out of the refrigerator and they laid it out on the counter. He'd already divided the dough so it was just up to everyone to flatten their bit of dough and top it however they liked.

Once everyone was done and the pizzas were in the oven, they started the movie selection process. There was a small amount of arguing but eventually they had a few movies to watch and they got the first one set up so that when the pizzas were finished they could just start. The girls had brought some drinks and Kyle as usual brought some snacks. While they waited for the pizzas, Kurt and Tina made popcorn. They all talked about what was going on in their classes and such - making light banter until the oven timer dinged.


End file.
